Her Child Never Letting Go
by AnimeFanatic2005
Summary: Naruto had not-so-secret, that soon became a legit secret. She was a girl. Why was she hiding it? Well, she was raped. She was pregnant. She needed to protect her child. Then she met him. She'd never let go of her flame.
1. Chapter 1

Her Child, Never Letting Go

Naruto Uzumaki had a secret. Two, now, as she crawled away from the alley she had woken up in. She was eleven years old, and secretly a girl.

She winced as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen, and slumped to the ground as it grew. She saw blood and other bodily fluids leaking out of her. Her vision faded and she heard a rumble as she fell into darkness.

When she awoke, she first noticed that she was no longer in pain, and was in her bed. She didn't know how she got there, but didn't question it. She hopped out of bed and made herself some ramen.

She was getting ready to leave for the academy when she heard a voice. It was one she'd heard before. She always listened to it because it helped her.

**Do not go to the academy today kit.**

For as long as she could remember, the voice always called her kit. 'Why not?' Was there a reason? There was a test today.

**I need to talk to you. You cannot do this in the academy.**

'Okay.' And suddenly she is in front of a looming cage, tall and with thick bars. "'Llo? Are ya there Voice-san?"

She has only been here twice. She's never seen the voice, only knowing it was stuck in the cage.

**This may be painful, but I need to discus last night.**

And she winces, phantom pain lashing through her. "Why? He tore my insides. I'm all better now right?" And her voice is so innocent, that the voice wants to lie, to say she is fine. But she is strong, and smarter than she acts, and she needs to know.

**What that...monster did to you was vile. You don't know what he looked like but I do. I know who it was, and one day I will kill him. But I brought you here to tell you the effects.**

"Effects? What effects?"

**You are to kit soon.**

Her head tilts, showing her confusion. A sigh rumbled through the area, and the voice clarified as gently as possible.

**You are with child. In nine months time, you are to be a mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes grow impossibly wide and her breathing quickens. "Wha... I-I-I can't. I-I'm eleven! It's-eh-huh?" Her eyelids fluttered as the panic attack grasped her.

**Kit. Calm down. I am here.**

At the voices words she calmed, taking deep breaths and holding her stomach. 'A mom. Imma be a mom. I'll have a family.' She felt the realization set in.

**When you are in the academy, you need to protect your stomach. Don't get hit there. Practice dodging until no one can land a hit on you. One good hit, and your kit will likely die.**

So she nods, determination burning in her eyes. "I can do this." And so she would.

One and a half months later she is busy laying on her bathroom floor. "Ugh. Why do we have morning sickness?"

**I cannot answer that. I am not human.**

She groans and sits up only to vomit into the toilet. "How long is this supposed to last?"

**About a month. But since I- I mean you are special, it may be less.**

She didn't comment on his slip up, she knew the voice was hiding something.

She dragged herself to the shower once her bout of nausea had passed. She pulled on her chest bindings, and the baggy orange jumpsuit that she didn't really like, and trudged out the door.

She liked the academy. Not because of what they teach, but because of the air. The air surrounding the academy was pure, and full of peaceful contentment. And most of it was centered on that swing she hung on. She heard the bell ring, and dashed for the room. The door opened with a bang and she stood there panting. "Sorry I'm late 'ttebeyo!"

She rushed to her seat, sitting down and clutching her stomach slightly. That running had made her feel sick again. She put her forehead against the cool desktop, to elevate the nausea.

She tilted her head to dodge the flying eraser headed towards her. "Sensei. I. Don't. Feel. Good." Her voice was a growl, and she could hear the voice snicker.

**Looks like your hormones activated. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**

She looks up to see that Iruka was walking towards her in worry. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

She nods. "I'm just a little dizzy." Iruka casts one last worried look to 'him'.

"Okay."

She lays her head back down and zoned out. Once it was lunchtime, she felt better. She ate a rice ball and drank her water on the swing of which she always sat.

**Taijutsu practice is next. You also still got hit last time. You need to get better.**

"I know." She mutters. _I also wanna know your name and who you are._ She kept her thoughts to herself though, not knowing that the voice could hear them.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She went back to class, and stood in line, jittering with worry that she wouldn't be able to dodge.

The first match was called, then the second, and the third, and a few more before finally,

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke!" She paled. _No! Not him! I can't beat him like this!_

**Calm down. I will help.**

She took a deep breath before jumping on the scene. "Imma beat you teme!" Said teme just grunted and slid into the beginning stance of the Interceptor. Naruto slid into her own stance, one she was learning from the Voice. It was based on dodging and counterattacks.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke shot forward, throwing a punch at her. She dodged, and blocked the kick that came right after. She retaliated, shoving her knee in his stomach. He leapt back, clutching his likely bruised stomach before darting forward, striking at my face. She shifts her head to the side, his fist whizzing by, she sees his other one going for my stomach, and panic.

**Grab his arm! Flip him over your shoulder!**

She didn't think, just reacted. She grabbed the arm The was starting to withdraw from the side of her head, and turned, pulling the arm over her shoulder and heaving. His body flew up, slamming into the ground. She restrained him, arm on his neck, knee on his stomach. Her fist was prepped to slam into his face. "Yield!" She orders, and Sasuke stares at her defiantly. "Yield!" she repeats. He grunts. She slams her fist in his nose.

"Yield!"

"I...Yield." It's reluctant, and comes out strangled. Naruto grins in satisfaction.

She jumped up and turns to see not Iruka, but Mizuki. She hears a growl from the voice.

She walk to the back of the crowd as the matches continue on.

"What is it Voice-san?" She whispers quietly.

**Don't trust Mizuki. He- is a monster like none other. Believe nothing of what he says.**

"Okay."

"Who are you talking to?" She jumps as she hears a lazy voice come up behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shikamaru! I was talking to... myself! Tch, it's not your business anyways."

Shikamaru sighs. "It's troublesome but I am curious. It's not like I have anyone to tell. It'd be too troublesome."

Naruto fidgets before saying quietly, "I was talking to Voice-san."

Shikamaru quirks a brow. "And who is Voice-san?"

"He uh, he is this voice in my head. He helps me when I'm in trouble, or if I'm feeling too lonely. I am trying to find out his name. He is keeping it secret though."

Shikamaru looks thoughtful. "Have you seen him?"

"Almost. One time when he took me to him I saw a flash of orange and red, but that's all."

"Troublesome."

Naruto giggled, which caused Shikamaru to look surprised. Boys usually don't giggle. He sighed again.

The next two months were uneventful, and Naruto had gained the reputation of being near impossible to hit. She had realized though, that she needed a job, so she could provide for her child when it was born. Shikamaru hadn't confronted her since that day, and no one had been talking about Naruto and voices, so she knew he was trustworthy.

Back to needing a job... she lived in the Red Light district and knew what went down there. The safest job was a barmaid in one of the strip clubs. She had just recently learned the Henge, and decided to transform into a adult pregnant lady.

She made the handsign and poof! She was now a tall woman with skin like porcelain, crimson hair that flowed to her knees. Her eyes were a deep violet, and she had freckles dotting her face. She wore a sky blue sundress, with a white lace cardigan. She wore simple flats and had a silver bracelet on her wrist.

She went down the street from her apartment, where the biggest club in the district was. She walked in and applied. She was give a uniform, which was extremely revealing. She placed under family, with child, and her uniform was modified to be slightly less revealing, for which she was grateful.

She started late and worked long into the night, often sleeping in class. Her grades began to drop, and she had to find an even baggier jacket to hide her six months along stomach. Her adult henge had taken on the name Rin, and went to the hospital for monthly checkups.

She was walking home from work when she saw Shikamaru sleeping in the entrance of an alley. Worried, she went over and shook him awake. "Hey. Hey kid, wake up." His eyes opened blearily. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? The Red Light district is unsafe for kids!"

"I was sent to get my father from the bar... I got lost."

Rin sighed. Of course. "Come on, you can stay at my place and leave in the morning." She helped him up, and he finally noticed her extending stomach. Knowing about hormonal pregnant ladies and their tempers, Shikamaru just sighed and followed Rin.

"I'm Rin by the way."

They arrived at Rins house and she unlocked the door, letting them in. "You can have my bed."

"No. You should sleep in your own bed. I can take the couch." Rin sighed as Voice agreed. "Alright."

The night was uneventful until Shikamaru woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of whimpers and small cries. Worried for the kind pregnant lady he quietly opened the door, shocked to see not Rin, But Naruto. Who had a extended stomach and was shifting restlessly in her sleep.

"No..." she whimpered.

Horrified realization shot through Shikamaru. Naruto was a girl, a pregnant girl, and it likely wasn't willing. And she was having a nightmare of it.

He walked over and shook her. "Naruto. Wake up!" Her eyes flew open and for an moment they were crimson, before fading back to blue. She saw Shikamaru and latched on to him, sobbing. He awkwardly rubbed her back, trying to help her calm down. "Shh Naruto. He isn't here. You are fine." Shikamaru didn't know who he was, but he said it.

"I know Shika. I know. But I hate not knowing who he is. Voice-san knows. He says he will tell me soon."

And they fell asleep like that, in one another's arms.

They woke to sunlight streaming through the window and hitting their faces. Shikamaru groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. His pillow sighed, which should have signaled that something wasn't right, but he was too busy trying to sleep.

"Uhhhh, Shikamaru? I gotta use the bathroom."... And he shot up like he was on fire, blushing deeply. Naruto shot him a strange look, before going to the bathroom.

When she came back out Shikamaru had gotten his blush under control. Naruto henged Back into Rin, and walked our the door, Shikamaru behind her.

Shikamaru decided to start. "I have some questions."

"Be wary of what you ask." Rin warns, implying that no one Knows. Shikamaru nods.

"How long have you been pregnant Rin-san?"

"Since March, so about six and a half months."

"Should you be living alone?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine for now. I do plan on moving when I get enough money." Her voice is tired there.

"Where do you work?" Shikamaru is curious.

"I work at the Hidden Koi. I'm a barmaid."

Shikamarus face fell, worry taking over his features. "Is that safe?"

"I'm fine. The boss is kind and protective."

"Okay. We're here." They had arrived at the Nara compound. A woman with dark hair came running out anger on her face. "Shikamaru Nara! Where have you been!?" Shikamaru flinched and Rin stepped up. She bowed, showing her respect.

"Nara-sama, I apologize. I found Shikamaru-kun in the Red Light district. He had gotten lost, so I offered to let him stay at my apartment." She bowed again, unable to bend fully due to her swollen stomach.

Yoshino immediately smiled. "Thank you!" Then she saw Rins stomach. "How far are you? Oh, where are my manners! I'm Yoshino Nara."

"I'm Rin. I'm six and a half months along." Shikamaru marveled at how he could hardly tell Rin was Naruto.

"Whose the Father?" Rins Face crumpled, her gaze clouding. Shikamaru placed his hand on her arm and she snapped out of it. Yoshino looked on in worry. "Rin-san? Are you okay?"

She smiled wanly, "I am fine Shikamaru-kun. And to answer your question Yoshino-san, I don't know who the father is. The baby wasn't exactly...planned." Comprehension dawns on Yoshinos face and she envelops Rin in a hug. "I'm sorry." She says. Rin smiles. "It's okay."

She pulls away. "I must be going. I have a checkup today."

She waves goodbye and sets off to her apartment, and upon arriving, released the henge and changed into her jumpsuit. She leapt across the rooftops, careful of her stomach.

**Watch out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Her chakra lashed out, wrapping around her like a shield as an ANBU passed by, going fast and staggering, blood flying behind him. She fell, and wrapped her arms around her stomach, as red chakra lashed out, creating a barrier and keeping her from harm.

"Was that you voice-san?"

**Yes**

"Thank you."

She looked to the AnBu, who had collapsed on the roof. She wasn't supposed to take off an Anbu mask, but he was hurt. She lifted him, using chakra to help support his weight, and went back to her apartment. She laid him on the couch, and took off the mask. Seeing flyaway silver hair, a scarred eye and a navy blue mask. She took a closer look at the Anbus mask, and saw it was a familiar one. "Inu-niisan!?"

She quickly pulled off his chest plate, and all weapons. Then she gently pulled off his shirt and pants. She ran to her bathroom, and pulled out her first aid kit. She ran back to Inu, and began dressing his wounds. He had deep gashes on his arms and legs, like he'd barely escaped a trap. He had a stab wound, likely from a kunai. He also seemed to have a concussion. She cleaned and bandaged the wounds, carefully wrapping them in gauze.

So concentrated on her work, she jumped when he groaned, unscarred eye opening slowly. He looked around, and jumped up at seeing unfamiliar surroundings. He was then jerked back down.

"You are meant to be resting!" He looked down and saw a blond boy staring at him angrily. "You will reopen you wounds!"

"Kid where are we?" He asked, noticing he was in naught but his mask and briefs.

"My apartment. Now lay down!"

So he laid down, and took in the boy sitting in front of him. He was wearing baggy clothes, and had messy bright blond hair, but what captured his attention the most, was the bright blue eyes, that had worry in them. "Naruto?" He asked

"Yeah?" She asked, curious.

"Why do you look like a boy?"

"Huh!? What do ya mean? I am a boy thank you!"

Naruto was scared. How did Inu know?

"I was there when you were found stark naked at a whopping three hour old. You used to be such a tomboy. Why are you actually claiming to be a boy now?"

Naruto looked down sadly, and took off her jacket, where she wore a snug black t-shirt that emphasized her belly.

Inu felt his eyes widen. Anger burned through him. "Who."

Tears gather in her eyes. "I don't know. I couldn't see him clearly. I saw a headband, and a mean smile."

Inu slowly pulled Naruto into a hug. "I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. You are too young to have gone through that." They stayed like that until Naruto pulled away. "Umm Inu? You are still in your underwear."

"My name is Kakashi. And I am still in my underwear because you took my clothes. And I'm late for my report."

"Well ya shouldn't have collapsed after ramming into me."

"True. So who knows? He asked as she went to her room to see is she had anything that could fit him. She had a good couple outfits she bought that were at least four sizes too big.

"About my gender? Or my unborn child?"

"Uh, both." He took the black pants tossed at him and slipped them on.

"Well I'm assuming old man Third knows of my gender. And the bastard father of my baby knows, unless he was drunk. One of my classmates know too. Nara Shikamaru. He knows of the babe and my gender"

"So... you are intending to keep it a secret?" He paused as he slipped his shirt on. He rebuckled his chestplate, and placed some arm guards on. He slipped on his Inu mask, and jumped to the window, perching on the sill. "Is there somewhere you are going? I can take you."

She shakes her head. "No. I was going to the academy but it's nearly over. I do have a checkup in an hour though. I go in a henge." She henged into Rin.

Kakashi gasped. "You look like your mother."

**AN/ I just want to say, to the guest reader who reviewed on Chapter 1, I am sorry if you don't like how I am portraying rape, which I strongly dislike and want to not mention as much as possible. Also, if the story is poorly written to you, then don't read it. And if it was **_**that**_**poorly written it wouldn't have over 8K reads on wattpad, so please keep any and all negative opinions to yourself unless you can express them in a polite and non offensive****way. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto released the henge. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes. She was my senseis wife. She died protecting you. That is all I can say as I am restricted by law from saying anymore." And with that, he leapt out the window, headed to the Hokage tower.

Naruto decided to put her thoughts aside, focusing on getting ready for the checkup. Today, she would find out if it was a girl or a boy. She didn't care what she got, she'd love them no matter what.

The ultrasound tickled as they applied the cold gel, and moved the little device around her belly. She was henged as Rin, Who a lot of people knew as the kind pregnant lady. Ten minutes later they handed her a photo. There was a small blob on it. "Congratulations Rin-san. You are having a beautiful baby girl."

Rin felt tears prick at her eyes. She smiled, "Thank you."

That night she went home happy. She was making yakisoba for dinner when a knock sounded at her door. She sent out her chakra, a new ability she had discovered training with Shikamaru. She sensed Shikamaru and Yoshino. She henged into Rin, and went to answer the door.

"Oh! Shikamaru-kun? Yoshino-san? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. Then she noticed the boxes in their arms. "What's this?"

"I thought I'd give you some old baby clothes I had from a miscarriage. There are some boy clothes and some girl clothes."

"You didn't have to do that!" Rin exclaimed, leading them into her apartment. She sighed in resignation though, knowing that it would be better to accept the gift. "Set them by the couch." She smelled burning. "Shit!" She ran to the kitchen and finished the yakisoba, which was slightly over cooked.

She tasted it, and let out a sigh of relief. "Saved."

Yoshino entered the kitchen to see Rin placing three servings of yakisoba down. "I'm afraid I can't stay. I've got to feed Shikaku, and stop him from going to the bar. Shikamaru can though. Right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru gulped and nodded. Behind Yoshinos back Naruto mouthed, _whipped_. And Shikamaru glared, _you would be too_.

Rin smiled. "It's fine. I was really hungry anyways so none of this will go to waste."

After Yoshino left, Rin dropped the henge, Naruto taking her place. "You know, I will never get used to that." Shikamaru states.

"What do you mean?"

"The way your personality switches when you henge. You become a whole other person when you are Rin."

Naruto frowns. "Rin is another person. I'm Naruto, she is Rin."

Shikamaru grabs a piece of her hair, which was short and spiky, But was getting longer. "No, you and Rin are the same, see?" The strand he held was a reddish orange. There were more like it, but they were few and far in between.

"Anyways. I think you look better with red hair." Naruto found herself blushing for some reason. She swatted his hand. "Just sit down and eat. The foods getting cold. Plus Yoshino-san likely wants you home soon."

Shikamaru grumbled But sat, and picked up his chopsticks. With a mumbled "Itadakimasu." He took a bite. It was surprisingly good. Like his mother's cooking, something about it made it taste different, but in a good way. "This is really good." He says, and Naruto blushes.

They eat in silence and Naruto shoos Shikamaru home. "I'll see you at the academy tomorrow. I have to get ready for work." She shoved Shikamaru out of the door and shouted behind him, "And don't get lost this time!"

She heard him mutter a quick Troublesome as he walked away. She found herself smiling at his back. She turned and went to take a shower, knowing nothing could ruin her night.


	6. Chapter 6

A month and a half later, Naruto was crawling out of bed tiredly. "Ugh. Why did I get the latest shift?" She ended up only getting three hours of sleep last night. And she had another job. She took another shower, and ate some dango, which she had started craving. She packed some for lunch, and left hurriedly, realizing she'd be late. "Kuso!" She cursed as her aching feet carried her across the rooftops. She tripped, and splayed her arms out to catch her fall. Strong arms wrapped around her gently, stopping her downward descent.

She looked up and saw Kakashi. "Be careful Naruto. Don't rush if it could cause you harm."

"Sorry." She yawned. "I've been stressed."

"That's not healthy."

"I've gotta do what I've gotta do ya know? Thanks for helping me Kakashi-nii."

"I know. I don't like it. You are only twelve." Yeah. Her birthday had passed. She just stayed inside and baked a small cake.

She waved at Kakashi. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll be late." She turned to continue on her way and was surprised to be picked up.

"Maa, guess I'll take you. I've nothing better to do today." Kakashi smiles up at her. She rolled her eyes . They bounded over the rooftops, and made it to the Academy with five minutes to spare.

"Thanks Kakashi-nii." Naruto turned and walked into the building. She made it to her desk with a minute to spare.

The morning was boring, and she found her attention wandering. She saw Shikamaru, who was sleeping, head laying on crossed arms. She let out a strand of chakra, and poked Shikamaru with it. He looked up and she waved. He lazily raised a hand in response.

Lunch comes soon enough, and Naruto goes to the tree swing, sitting on it and staring at the leaves above. She feels someone lie on the grass next to her and says, "Hey Shika." Her voice is tired but happy.

" Hey Naru. " She blushed, he had taken to calling her that since she called him Shika. I made her happy when he did though, so she didn't complain.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto. Lately, he found himself thinking of her. And now that he looked at her he could see why.

There was something beautiful about her. Even when Shikamaru hadn't known she was a girl he had noticed. He looked away, only to look at her again. She was growing her hair out, it was just past her shoulders. She had a small fringe that was wispy and wild framing her face. As her hair got longer it tamed itself.

She wore a really baggy orange jumpsuit to hide her stomach, which for some strange reason, he wanted to touch. It must be weird having another person in you, and Shikamaru wondered what it felt like.

Naruto seemed to notice his staring.

"Curious?" She asked, smiling.

Shikamaru blushed and nodded. She's grabbed his hand, and he felt like electricity was running through his arm. She guided it under her jacket and placed it on her stomach.

They both jumped at movement from her belly. Shikamaru felt a strange fluttery feeling at it. "Was that...?"

He was suddenly enveloped in a hug. "She kicked! Her first kick! The doctors were getting worried because she hadn't started kicking yet, but she kicked! "

Shikamaru blushed at the close contact, but felt happy he felt the baby's first kick. Naruto was beaming. He also felt happy that he was able to see her smile like that.

"Oh! She is kicking again!" Naruto grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach once more. Shikamaru marvelled at the feeling.

They say like that until the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. They went back to class, both happier than they'd ever been.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto rifled through the small stack of papers. When walking home from the Academy she had seen an old man on the corner. He had seen her and offered her his complex. She accepted, and was now filing papers in her new office. The complex had six apartments, all empty and one in need of repairing. All together, a small goldmine. One she would need to support her child.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto hanged into Rin, walking to answer the door.

"Hello- kami! Are you okay?" Standing outside the door was a woman scantily dressed, with a beige trench coat that covered her assets. She had cuts and bruises, and- no. _No no no no! What the he'll is it with- ugh!_

Rin pulled the woman inside. "It's okay. There are no men here. Let me get you fixed up."

Rin went to one of the desk drawers and pulled out some medical supplies. She walked back to the woman. " I'm Rin. I am going to help you. Are you alright with that?"

The woman slowly nodded. "I'm Mitarashi Anko."

Rin hummed as she worked, a small nursery tune she had once overheard one of the matrons in the orphanage singing to one of the children who had had a nightmare.

Meanwhile, Anko examined the obviously heavily pregnant woman. She looked like Kushina-senpai. Maybe a relative? She felt her eyes drifting closed to the old song she was humming, and drifted off into slumber.

Rin finished wrapping bandages around the bad cuts and gashes and was now working on _othe_r areas. She disinfected the area and saw that Anko should be fine. She saw no trace of semen so assumed the bastard who did this pulled out.

I will kill every damn rapist I can! They have no right to live!

"I agree." Rin said eyes hard as she applied healing cream to the tissue tears in Anko. She examined the scar tissue buildup.

Anger raged through her. "This isn't the first time it's happened! Some of these scars look years old! When I find the sick fucks who did this, I will skin them alive!"

I will tear them apart. No man who commits such sins should live.

Rin wants to move Anko into a more comfortable position, but she could barely handle her own weight, much less Ankos'. All she settled for placing a pillow behind her head and a blanket over her.

She went back to sorting the papers. After half an hour, she stood once more, heading to her new apartment to grab a few boxes of dango. When she came back, Anko was waking up. She walked to her chair and sat, pulling out a stick of dango, and waiting for Anko to fully wake.

When Anko woke, she was expecting to feel cold stone of the alleyway she had been attacked in. So she was surprised to feel warmth and comfort. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting it to be a dream, only to open them faster at the heavenly scent of dango. She felt her mouth water and stomach grumble.

She looked and saw the woman who had helped her, Rin, eating a stick of dango. Rin was looking at some papers and looked up at the feeling of eyes on her. "Hungry?" She asks.  
Anko nods. Rin hands her a box of dango and she digs in. " you were exhausted when I patched you up so let's start over. I'm Rin. I'm the owner of this complex. And... I've been through what you want through last night. And this is what I got from it." she featured to her swollen belly.

Anko looked at her. "Ankos my name, tortures my game. I work at T&I. I break the tough ones. I love dango and snakes. I'm a Special Jounin."  
Rin looked uncomfortable. "If I may Anko-san... When was the first time?"

Anko looks shocked, but answers anyways. "Thirteen. managed to kill the fucker."

Rin smiled wanly. "So you too from an early age? Anko-san...Do you mind if I reveal something to you? I feel obligated to you after you told me something you didn't have to."

Anko shrugs. "It's up to you Rin."

Rin released her henge. Anko blinked at a blond child who had Rins red highlights. She stomach was as big as Rins and she looked to be around eleven or twelve.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki. On March eighteenth of this year, I was raped by a unidentified Konoha shinobi. I'm Twelve years old."

Anko sucked in a breath. This was Konohas' jinchuriki. "That's fucked up. _We're_ fucked up. Broken girls who put on a mask. Nice to meet ya sister." She hold out her hand.

Naruto grins as she placed her hand in Ankos. "It's a pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about a week and Naruto had taken leave from the Academy, claiming to be sick. Anko had taken to helping her out, ever since she let Anko live in one of the apartments for only a thousand ego a month. Shikamaru came by more often too.

She was walking back to the complex as Rin when she heard a noise. She was just about to unlock her door, when she heard shouting.

"This is where the snake bitch lives! Burn it down!"

Three obviously drunk men came stumbling in, with oil containers and torches.

"Hey! Get the hell outta my complex! You ain't burning shit!" Rin shouted. One of the guys looked at her and backed away.

"Saito! You didn't say there was a pregnant woman! We can't burn th' place down!"

"Come on Kaja! Are ya that much of a coward? Who cares if there is a pregnant woman! She can die too!"

The man, now known as Kaja, shook his head. "I won't do it. We came for the Snake Bitch and that's all."

Rin just stood there. Then she dashed forward, punching the only one who wasn't talking and restraining him, knocking him out.

"Rojan!" Saito cried. His face scrunched up in anger. "You bitch!" He shoved her to the ground, which Voice-san used as little of his chakra as possible to cushion her fall.

Saito started throwing oil on the walls, placing the torches against them. Kaja had disappeared and Rin was having strange pains.

Suddenly a water dragon landed on the flames, dousing them. Saito lay on the ground unconscious.

"Voice-san? What's happening? Why am I feeling like this?" Rin whispered. She hadn't gotten wet, but felt liquid gushing out of her.

Your water just broke. You baby is about to be born.

"What! It's not due for another two weeks!"

Baby says when, not you.

An ANBU landed in front of her. It was Kakashi.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kakashi! I need to go to the hospital!"

Kakashi tilts his head confused. "Why Naruto? You seem fine."

Naruto, still henged as Rin, gritted her teeth as another, what she knew now we're contractions, hit.

"Because," she pants. "My water just broke."

Kakashi paled. "Oh." Was all he said.

He scooped her up, and began jumping across the rooftops towards the hospital.

"She is in labor! I need a doctor now!" He called as they entered the hospital. A elderly man came over.

"Follow me." He said and they were led to a room, where Rin was laid on the bed. With the contractions, it was getting harder to keep the henge up.

"Inu-san? Can you grab Shika? He should be leaving the Academy right now. I want him to name her."

Inu nodded and disappeared.

The doctor gave her a pain med, to elevate the strain of the contractions and she relaxed a bit. They checked her dilation and estimated a few hours.

"Seems your child is eager to come out and see the world." One chuckled and Rin smiled, sweat on her brow.

Thirty minutes later Shikamaru came in, holding a card. "It's from Kaachan. She couldn't make it so sent me and Inu to get her a card for you."

He looked at her in worry. "How are you holding up?"

Rin smiled. "I'm fine Shika. It just hurts alot."

Shikamaru went and sat next to the bed.

Suddenly the henge dropped. Luckily, the doctor was not in the room.

Naruto grasped Shikamarus hand, squeezing it tightly. She sucked in a breath. "Kami it hurts!"

Shikamaru winced at the grip on his hand. "Meds not working?" He asked.

"They were! I guess I burned through them." She paused.

"Nope. It was Voice-san. He can't stop it. If there is a foreign substance injected in me it burns off hella fast."

They stay like that for the next few hours, Naruto henging into Rin when a doctor came in.

Soon she was squeezing Shikanarus hand in a death grip. "It's coming!"

A doctor rushed in and started talking. Everything became a blur. Rin struggled to maintain the henge, pushing ' till her face was as red as her hair. Five minutes later, a cry was heard, and Rin slumped back, panting.

Soon she was handed a small bundle. "I did it! I'm a mom!" She whisper- yelled to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stated in wonder at the baby. She has a small tuft of reddish blond hair. She looked a lot like a combination of Rin and Naruto, with a hint of a familiar stranger in her features. He noticed that her hair had a silvery blue sheen to it, that only showed in the light. She opened her eyes and they were a beautiful crystal blue with a bright violet tint.

"What are you waiting for Shika? You get to name her. I can't decide on one! So I decided you should!."

Shikamaru knew what to name this baby.

"Hinari. Her name is Hinari." Shikamaru said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, Rin was released with Hinari. December second. That was her daughter's birthday. At a whopping six thirty on the dot. She was tired, having not slept in those two days.

There was a knock on the door and Rin sighed. "I'm coming!"

She opened the door and saw Shikamaru.  
She released the henge. "Hey Shika." She yawned.

"Naruto? You look terrible. When was the last time you slept?"

Naruto scrunched her brow in thought. "About two days. I've not had the time."

Shikamaru sighed, feeling exasperated. "Go to sleep you troublesome girl. I will watch Hinari."

Naruto looks shocked. "Really? Oh Shika thank you!" She ran to the room where Hinari was sleeping. She carefully lifted Hinari out of her crib, mindful of how fragile she was. She walked back to the living room and show Shikamaru how to hold her, lay her down, and feed her.

"Don't forget changing her diaper and burping her after she eats!" Shikamaru looked slightly overwhelmed at the influx of information. Naruto giggled before going to bed.

Three hours later Naruto woke up, and cautiously snuck into the living room to see if anything was wrong. She smiled as she saw Shikamaru staring down at Hinari with a smile that sent butterflies in her belly. Her heart beat sped up slightly, and she found herself smiling softly at the adoring look in Shikamarus eyes. Silently, she moved and sat next to him. He gave no sign of noticing.

"Hey Shika." He was careful not to jump, but looked very sheepish. "I wasn't paying attention, sorry. It's just... Hinari. She is beautiful."

Naruto smiled softly once more. Shikamaru felt his. cheeks heat up slightly. He loved that smile.

"You have to go back to the Academy of you want to pass graduation. My mom would be willing to watch Hinari."

Naruto smiled. "That would be amazing. I'm glad I don't have to wear that ugly jumpsuit. And I can let people know I'm a girl. I'll do it slowly, starting with my hair."

Shikamaru examined her hair. It was a bright golden blond with crimson highlights and went barely past her shoulders. She channeled her chakra, and her hair grew longer. When she stopped, her hair touched the couch they were sitting on. If she stood, it would be down to her butt. She pulled it up into a ponytail, the bangs a spiky fringe around her face.

"I like it." Shikamaru said. "But I like it better down." He pouted slightly.

Naruto laughed. She pulled out the leather strip, and her hair fell down, cascading down her back in a glossy waterfall.

She noticed him staring. "What?"

He blushed. "N-Nothing."

Naruto looks at him strangely before shaking her head.

"Come on, let's go. We need to ask Yoshino if she will watch Hinari while we are at the academy." She henged as Rin, and they walk out, an umbrella shared between them to protect Hinari from the sun's rays.

Rin is elated when Yoshino said she would watch after Hinari. Even more so when she said 'Anytime!'.

Now she was walking home, to get ready for the Academy. When she got home, she dropped the henge, and ran to her closet.  
She pulled out a deep blue form fitting long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless burnt orange hoodie over it. It was from fitting, and easy to move in. It also had small slots in the sleeves to hide senbon.

She then pulled on some slightly baggy black ANBU styled pants, which she wrapped bandages up the edge, like Kakashi.I

With that done, she grabbed her lunch and ran out the door, nearly ramming into Shikamaru.

"Ne... Slow down Naru, we're not going to be late." She smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, sorry Shika. I was in a bit of a rush, and it's habit to run to the Academy now."

Shikamaru just sighed. "Troublesome. come on let's go, or we will be late."

They walked to the Academy in peaceful silence. That is, until,

"SHIKAMARU! Who is that? Thought you said girls were troublesome!" Ino Yamanaka came flying out of the her families flower shop.

"Troublesome. I said annoying girls are troublesome. And this is Naruto. He grew his hair out. With chakra. He likes it so don't yell at him."

Ino sniffed. "He looks like a girl. I won't tell, if you take back what you said about troublesome girls."

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto looked ready to panic, not wanting people to know so fast, and berating herself for forgetting to pull the hood up.

"I take back what I said about troublesome girls." Ino looked at him shocked before pulling herself back together.

"See!? That's better!" She chirped, running off.  
Naruto slipped her hood up, only allowing the spiky fringe to show, fooling people into thinking nothing was wrong and that she just had a change in style.

With no pregnant belly to protect, Naruto could go on an all out offensive, beating everyone hands down.

To everyone else, she had just suddenly got stronger.

"Hn. Dobe, how did you get that strong so fast? You weren't really sick those two weeks were you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ya got me teme! But I'm not showin' ya how I did it!" She shouts, internally cringing at the volume of her voice.

Sasuke tsk'ed and walked away. Shikamaru made his way over, a bruise on his cheek.

"Who were you up against?" She asked.

Shikamaru grimaced. "The bastard who just walked away." His voice is slightly garbled, as his cheek hurt when it moved

Naruto reached into her pocket and pulled out some healing cream. " Hinata-chan gave this to me. It accelerates the healing process exponentially! "

She dabbed two fingers in the small jar and smeared it on his cheek. He sighed as it stopped throbbing. It felt cool, and there was a small tickling sensation.

"If it works so well, then how did she get it?" He asked.

"Easy! She made it. She gave some to me when she saw a bad scrape I had gotten after sparring with Kiba."

Shikamaru felt his eyes widen. "She _made_ this? She must have some very good knowledge on herbs and stuff." He said in awe.

Naruto nodded, and tugged at her hood. She kicked the dirt, a small cloud of dust rising off the ground.

Shikamaru's eyes slid over to her. "What's bothering you Naru?" He asked softly. She had been off all day and it was mildly distracting.

Her face scrunched up before falling into light sadness. "I miss Hinari." She said.  
Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder, shivering slightly at the electric current that seemed to run through him.

"Academy is almost over. You'll see her soon." He assured.

"Back to class!" Iruka shouted, and the kids made their way back into the classroom. Naruto grasped Shikamaru's hand the pulled him along, good mood restored.

"C'mon lazy ass! We don't wanna be late!"

Shikamaru just groaned as he was dragged back to class.

"Troublesome."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto all but skipped out of the Academy, dragging Shikamaru with her. He rolled his eyes as he allowed her to drag him along.

"C'mon Shika! Hinari is waiting!" She said excitedly. She couldn't wait to get her daughter back. They weaved through a crowd, and when they exited, it wasn't Naruto holding Shikamaru's hand, but Rin. Shikamaru blinked, already used to how easily Naruto henged.

"Rin! Slow down. Kaachan has Hinari, she is fine." He said, and reluctantly, she slowed her pace, walking rather fast in the direction of the Nara compound.

It only took a few minutes to arrive, due to Rins impatience.

Yoshino opened the door smiling. "Rin! Hinari is amazing! She's in the sitting room, follow me." She looked happy, and Rin smiled, thinking of Hinari and how she put people in good moods.

They walk through the house, and Rin watches alongside Shikamaru as Yoshino picks up a sleeping Hinari and gently hands her over.  
Rin cradles Hinari in her arms, and the baby's eyes open, blinking up at Rin. She gurgled and Rin cooed.

"Kaasan. I'm heading over to a friends. I'll be back later. I'll probably stay the night though." He said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Yoshino looked ecstatic that Shikamaru had another friend. "Okay. Be safe." She said before waving goodbye to Rin and winking playfully to Hinari.

The walk to Rins new apartment was quiet, the air filled with a comfortable silence, Hinari having fallen asleep again.

When they got home in which Shikamaru was shocked to find himself thinking that Naruto's apartment was one of his _homes._

They placed Hinari in her new crib, watching with loving eyes as she snuggled with her blanket. '_Just like Naru.'_ Shikamaru thought, pink dusting his cheeks.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Naruto soon got up and went to the kitchen. Shikamaru could hear her rummaging around, and the sound of pots and pans clattering together. Soon a delicious smell reached his nose and he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

He leaned in the doorway and watched Naruto cook, adding spices that enhances the amazing smell coming from the pot she was stirring. He stared as she did everything flawlessly, gracefully. His heartbeat quickened. He wondered at the feelings he felt. What did they mean?

He moved to sit at the table as Naruto dished out the meal.

"It's katsudon." She said, sitting down to eat. Shikamaru smiled and picked up his chopsticks. "Itadaikimasu." They said, before digging in. Shikamaru hummed at the tasty meal. It was good. Really good.

Naruto finished first, and went out of the room, Shikamaru staring curiously after her.

She came back with Hinari, and had Shikamaru held her as she made a bottle for the baby, who was staring at Shikamaru and babbling.

Naruto pushed the bottle into Shikamaru's startled hands, and showed him how to feed her. He stared at Hinari as she drank. mesmerized by her beautiful innocence.

When Hinari was done, Naruto took her and burped her, before rocking her gently in her arms. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and Naruto took her back to her crib.

Shikamaru finished eating and went to sit back on the couch. He felt happy and proud. He fed Hinari! So lost in his elation, he didn't notice Naruto turning on the tv until he felt her sit next to him.

He looked at her, her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She stared at him. "Shika?" She asked.  
"Yes?"

"What's up? You have this dopey look on your face."

Shikamaru sighed happily. "It's just... Hinari. I fed her without messing up. She's beautiful." He didn't know how to explain these feelings, he just knew that he would never leave Naruto and Hinaris side.

Naruto smiled softly. She was happy that Shikamaru loved Hinari so much. She turned her attention to the television, and soon, they fell asleep, Naruto laying against Shikamarus chest, and his arm wrapped loosely around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Months had passed and graduation was coming up. Naruto needed to get the clone jutsu down, but knew she had too much chakra to control. So she worked on her control, Shikamaru giving her exercises like the Tree Climbing Exercise, and the Water walking exercise.

It was the day before graduation, so Naruto took Hinari to Shikamaru's favorite hill, where it stood above a lake, that glittered with the sun's reflection. Hinari had a better understanding of what people said, but couldn't yet say them herself.

As expected, Shikamaru was there, laying with his eyes half lidded. Naruto smiled as she remembered how much Shikamaru had been helping her these past few months. He adored Hinari, always staring at her with soft eyes full of an emotion that made her heart beat faster.

Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru, placing Hinari down, and watched proudly as she wriggled up to Shikamaru, and buried into his side.

She took out a camera, and snapped a picture, before starting a video. She didn't know why, but she felt excitement rise up in her.

Shikamaru looked at her, and the camera and sighed. "Troublesome. Naru, if I'm going to be in a video, I think you should get in too."

Naruto giggled. She turned the camera around, and waved to it.

"Dada!" And the camera whipped around pointed at Hinari, who was looking at Shikamaru and giggling.

Shikamaru was speechless. _Dada? She thinks I'm her dad?_ He felt innate happiness at that, and it showed on his face.

Naruto was pouting, but smiling at the same time.

"Hinari said her first word! But, I wanted her to say mama." Then she smiled, and it had a hint of mirth. "Awww. Shika. Your a dad now!"

Shikamaru blushed and muttered a quick _troublesome_ before murmuring, "I don't mind honestly. Hinari deserves a Dad, and if that's what she wants me to be, then I'll be a dad. She's all but my daughter anyways."

Naruto was so happy, she flung her arms around him. "Thank you so much Shika!" She exclaimed joyously.

The red that had almost faded from his cheeks came back brighter than ever, and Shikamaru felt lightheaded.

"Shika? You okay?" Naru asked in worry. She pressed the back of her hand on his face, feeling his burning cheeks.

"I-I I'm fine. Really. Go practice water walking and clones, or something. I'll watch Hinari."

Naruto smiled, and on impulse, kisses Shikamaru on his cheek, before bouncing down to the water, jumping on the surface and doing her Kata for a Taijutsu style the voice had given her. Speaking of which, the voice had been very quiet lately, and Naruto was beginning to worry. Was he okay?

She decided she would try and talk to him tonight. She did some cartwheels on the water, before landing on the grass and forming the needed handseals.

"Henge!" In her place, the Yondaime stood, and Naruto felt a buzz in the back of her head, and a soft growl.

She dropped the henge and formed the Tora seal.

"Clone Jutsu!" She looked to see two standing clones, each an exact replica, except they were shaking slightly, and ones hair was all red, and the other all blond.

They mimicked her movements, only to dissolve into swirls of chakra.

And that's what happened for the next hour, before Naruto decided to stop for the day. Hopefully, it'd be enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto bounced anxiously in her seat as people were called to test. The written was over, and now it was taijutsu. It was student versus teacher.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

He came out looking pleased. To her he just looked constipated.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto shook slightly as she went into the dojo room. She steeled her nerves and walked in, radiating confidence.

Mizuki and Iruka were standing there.  
Naruto sighed. If she did her best, she might win. She needed to try and go for middle, not bad at taijutsu, but good enough for genin.  
Mizuki stepped forward. After what Voice-san told her, she had problems hiding her distrust of him.

"You will be facing me. It will start with me on the defensive, and you, offensive. I will counterattack. Then it will switch. You will be on the defensive and I the offensive."  
Iruka brought down his hand,  
"Begin!"  
.

.

Naruto smiled. She knew she had done good on the taijutsu, and now the class had been called out for shuriken and kunai.

She watched briefly as the other kids got average scores, and chuckled when Shika barely passed, knowing he was being lazy.  
Then it was her turn. She moved up, smiling to Shikas whispered 'good luck' and grabbed a handfull of kunai. She was going to ace this test.

She crossed her arms, holding a kunai in between each finger, and threw them at the row of targets, quickly whipping the last two out and throwing them at two of the kunai, knocking them into the center of each target. She pulled out the shuriken, jumped to the side, and in midair, threw all eight at the kunai, grinning as each one of the points went through the kunais ring and ripped the kunai out of the target, only to pin the kunai, it hanging off of the shuriken.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Naruto gave a bow, her hood still up. They moved on to the ninjutsu test.

Naruto once again waited anxiously for her turn. She watched as each kid came out with a headband.

Soon she was called. She ran into the room, ready to get this over with.

"Okay Naruto, please do a henge, kawarmi, and clone."

Naruto henged into Iruka, before swapping places with him, and swapping back. Then she sighed.

She tugged on her chakra, trying to pull out only a few drops of the massive ocean that was her chakra.

"Clone jutsu!" She said. She didn't want to look at what popped up, but did anyways.

There was one standing, but only barely. The other was sitting, trying to stop shaking. They dissolved in seconds.

"Naruto.. You fail."

Naruto tried to stop the tears that were forming, as she nodded and walked out of the room.

She slipped into a henge effortlessly, not wanting Shika to see her walk out without a headband. No one even payed attention to the brown haired, Brown eyed, plainly dressed boy that walked out.

She went to the swing, the one no one else sat on, and dropped the henge. She allowed a few years to slip out, before stopping them, sensing someone approaching. It was Mizuki.

'Kit, I don't like this. Don't trust what he says.'

She jumped, having not heard from the voice in months, and failing to contact him yesterday, it scared her.

"Voice-san? Where where you? I was worried!" She whispers quietly.

' I was... Asleep.'

"I was worried! Don't do that without some kind of warning."

She looked up to see Mizuki standing over her.  
"What do you want sensei?" She asked, _trying _not to be rude.

"Iruka doesn't hate you, you know. He's just looking out for you. I know he's hard on you, but don't let it get to you."

"I know. I just... Wanted to pass."

"I know a way for you to pass. It's a secret test, for those who can be genin, but failed the standard test."

Kit. Be careful. Lies come from his mouth. Go with it, and you may have found a traitor.

She looked at him 'excitedly.'

"Really! What is it!?"

"You have to take the Forbidden Scroll, learn one technique from it and meet me in the forest at the abandoned shack. You can't tell anyone either."

Naruto grinned. "Got it! When!?"

"After sunset."

And with that he disappeared.

.

Naruto snuck through the Hokage tower, slipping into the Hokages office.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

She turned to him. "Uhh, exposing a traitor?" She half asked and half answered.

The old Kage leaned forward fingers steepled. "Explain."

So Naruto told him about Mizuki, and how he told her about a secret test, and how she grew suspicious.

"And you where planning on going through with it?"

Naruto nodded. "I wasn't gonna give him the scroll. It would be a decoy. A henged stick or something." She smiled. "And you need to be incapacitated so I can take it. And then you send ninja after me. If course you don't know where I'll be so they will need to search. Sexy Jutsu!"

And the Hokage was out.

Naruto hurriedly grabbed the Forbidden Scroll And ran. She made it through the woods and opened the scroll. _Kage __Bunshin__. _Requires lots of chakra and it returns the memories to the original.

Naruto practiced and practiced. It was actually easy. She soon had five clones standing around her. She looked at the next one. _Taiju Kage Bunshin. _Requires enormous amount of chakra. She smiled.

_I have that in spades._

On the first try she summoned thirty. She hadn't put much chakra into the jutsu in her opinion. She could probably summon a thousand and not even get close to exhausting her chakra.

She sensed a presence coming towards her with another not far behind.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing going off and stealing the Forbidden Scroll!"

Naruto rubbed her hooded head and chuckled nervously, playing the clueless idiot.

"Ne, ne Iruka-sensei! I learned a technique! Do I pass? Ne, do I?"

Iruka looked confused. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

She sensed the other presence approaching rapidly. "Mizuki is a traitor. He's coming up at three o'clock sharp ninety degrees up." She whispered before saying. "Mizuki -sensei told me that if I took the scroll and learned one jutsu from it then I would become a genin."

Iruka found his eyes widening. Mizuki, a traitor? He heard the sound of kunai flying through the air, and moved to push Naruto out of the way.

Thing was Naruto heard it too, and lashed her arm out, shoving Iruka out of the way, and using the momentum to throw herself backwards.

"Good job Naruto-kun. Now hand me the scroll."

Naruto shook her head. "No! Do you really think I'm that dumb? I knew you were lying the moment you tried to spin your lie!"

Mizuki looked surprised before grinning maliciously. "You did did ya? Well you know who else has been lying to you? The entire village has been lying to you your entire life."  
Iruka stood and shouted. " No Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

Mizuki just laughed. "In fact, there's a law, that lets everyone except you know."

Now she was curious. What was so bad that she was the only one who didn't know?

"What's this law about?" I ask.

'Me. Kit, it's time I tell you who I am.'

Voice-san said, and his voice was sad, as if he almost wished he didn't have to tell me. As if he was _scared _to be ..._rejected?_

'I am known as Kyubi. I was forced to attack the village twelve years ago. The fourth Hokage sealed me in you.'

Naruto actually wasn't all that shocked by that. She had suspected, due to her birthday and the beatings that she would get occasionally. But she didn't know.

While she was thinking on this, she missed Mizuki revealing the law, and watched as the huge shuriken was flung at her. In slow motion, she saw Iruka, moving to intercept. She lashed her arm out, hitting him square in the chest, throwing him back into a tree. She sighed in relief, only to jump as she saw a small blur from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened.

Black hair

Brown eyes

_Caring _eyes

_Shink__._

_Blood._

"SHIKAMARU!" 

Cliffhanger no Justu!


	13. Chapter 13

"SHIKAMARU!"

The sound was ripped from her as she saw the lazy genin jump in front of her. It was filled with sadness, agony, guilt, and something else that she herself couldn't figure out.

Shikamaru stood over her, arms out, with a huge shuriken sticking out of his back. He coughed, flecks of blood sitting his lips, and smiled.

"Troublesome girl. I c-couldn't let you get hurt." His knees buckled. She caught him, pulling out the shuriken. It came out with a sickening squelch. Blood began seeping from the wound.

"Iruka!" She called.

Iruka felt his eyes widen as she saw the emotions in Narutos eyes and the anguish on her face. His eyes fell on Shikamaru and he rushed forward and began applying first aid.  
Meanwhile, Naruto stood, squeezing Shikamarus hand in reassurance, before facing Mizuki, who stared at her with a mean smile. It was familiar, but in her anger, she couldn't place it.

That night. Kit. The reason I told you not to ever trust him. He is Hinaris bastard _father_.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto screams, and it's full of anger and hate.

"YOU!" Her eyes turned red as the chakra that leaked off of her in dangerous wisps. Her hood fell down, and her knee length hair tumbled out, only to rise up and split into nine tails.

She disappeared, and reappeared with a fist in Mizukis gut. She vanished again and again and again, always popping back into sight with a attack of some kind.

Mizuki was confused. What made the demon that angry? He was also in pain, as he couldn't even see that attacks until they hit, much less dodge them.

Naruto finally reigned in her anger, her eyes fading back to a shining blue, as she looked at him with conflicted eyes. Her hair remained floating behind her, like an invisible breeze ran through it.

A tear slipped down her face. "Why?" She asked, her voice sounding broken.

Mizuki had collapsed and looked up at Naruto. His leg was broken.

"Why what?" He asked.

She stared at him sadly. "You have a daughter. You never met her. And I'm glad she hasn't met you because you are a rapist and I wouldn't want you within a ten mile radius of her."

Mizuki looks confused. "I never did _that _to anyone. Especially not _you_."

"March 18, last year. You were drunk, and saw me in an alley as you passed by. You gave me the same smile you had earlier."

Mizuki looks revolted. "I wouldn't want a a demons child to be mine anyways! Matter of fact, when I kill you, Imma go kill the filthy spawn!"

Naruto felt her anger swell, and took note of how Shikamaru suddenly stood by her. In the light of the full moon, the shadows thrived.  
"Mizuki!" Shikamaru said harshly. "For committing a crime against Konoha, _Raping _an eleven year old, and revealing a likely S class law, you are _dead."_ The air _radiated_ Killer Intent, showing how serious they were.

The Shadows rose up, not even needing a handsign, and rushed to Mizuki. Narutos golden red hair glowed, as she vanished and attacked. All you could see were flashes of red gold.

Mizuki screamed as a Shadow pierced his back, the exact spot Shikamaru was struck. A punch landed across his cheekbone, cracking it.

"_For Hinari._" They whispered simultaneously, as a Shadow went through Mizukis neck, and a kunai in his chest.

His body fell to the ground, and blood began to pool around it.

Shikamaru grunted, before falling to one knee. Naruto stumbled over to him, falling to her knees next to him. She pulled her hood back up.

"We did it Shika."

He smiled tiredly. "Yeah. And it wasn't even troublesome."

Naruto fell to the ground, body shaking with giggles, and Shikamaru chuckled.

Suddenly, Shikamaru had arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.

He stared with softened eyes. "No problem. I'd do it again." He murmured.

Iruka watched what happened with no small amount of confusion. When did Naruto and Shikamaru get so close? And why did Naruto have long hair? And most of all, Naruto was raped? Disgust towards his dead ex friend surfaced and guilt for not noticing welled up in him. He stood and walked over to them. He untied his headband.

"Naruto...-chan?" He asked uncertainly.

She turned to him. "Yes sensei." Her eyes held amusement at his hesitance.

"You and Shikamaru-kun need to go to the Hokage, and the scroll needs returned. I'll take you."

He put a hand on each of their shoulders and teleported into the Hokages office. They bowed, and Naruto pulled a stick out of her pocket.

"Kai!"

The stick poofed. Laying on the desk was the real scroll. The one in Irukas arms poofed into smoke.

"Traitor suspect confirmed, and dead. He had no right to live." Iruka looked like he agreed.  
The Sandaime puffed on his pipe, smiling sadly. "I agree. But Naruto, you need to bring your child by. I want to see my great grandchild. And I'm sorry for keeping the Kyuubi a secret."

_Should I tell him?_ She mused to herself.

"I don't know. It's up to you."

Naruto jumped. "You can hear my thoughts!?" She unknowingly said out loud.

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"No! I didn't! You could have told me! We coulda talked more ya know!"

Everyone in the room was staring at her like she was insane, except for Shikamaru who just sighed. "Naru. You're talking out loud."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Eh, sorry Shika. Turns out Voice-san is the Kyubi!" She said.  
Shikamaru just sighed again. "I know. You should explain things to Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked at the Hokage.  
"So, um, when I was eleven, I was raped. I found out I was pregnant soon after thanks to Voi- I mean Ky-"

"Kurama. My name."

"-Kurama. He helped me survive and keep the baby safe. Shikamaru caught me talking to Kurama once and I told him. Then I found him- wait! We need nii-san! Kurama?"

"On the roof."

"Thanks!" Naruto ran to the window. "Nii-san! Hinari! Now!" She called. She heard a sigh, and a muttered grumble before seeing a dog masked ANBU leap off the building.

She went back and stood next to Shikamaru.  
"Did he just-" Hiruzen started, staring out the window.

Naruto nodded. "Yep! He's getting Hinari."  
"And he's your nii-san. And Hinari? Pretty?" The Sandaime was confused.

A second later Inu appeared in a swirl of leaves a sleeping Hinari in his arms. He hands Hinari to Naruto, and takes off his mask.

"Hokage-sama. I apologise for leaving my post. It was a matter of utmost importance." Not to mention taking off the mask while on duty was considered major insubordination.

Naruto and Shikamaru stared at him.

"How in the world did you say that with a straight face?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi blinked. "I don't know."

Naruto shook as she tried not to giggle. This caused Hinari to wake, and her eyes slid open and she yawned, small lips forming a cute O. Her blue tinted golden red hair was messy, likely from rolling in her sleep.

"Dada!" She said. She saw Naruto. "Mama!" Naruto smiled and hugged Shikamaru. "Ya hear that! She finally said it!"

Shikamaru blushed at the close contact with Naruto. "Yes Naru."

The Hokage cleared his throat, watching with softened eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Hokage cleared his throat and watched with softened eyes._

Everyone turned to him, and he opened his mouth to speak.

_CRASH_!

Irritation flashed through him. Why was everyone interrupting him!

"Brat! Where's Hinari! Oh hey, Nara, Hatake." A frazzled Anko said, before spotting Hinari. She calmed down and smiled. "I went to check on you and Hinari, but neither of you were there! Ya gave me a heart attack!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan! I'll make it up to ya. How about we go for Dango? My treat!"

Anko smiled, and it was a tad vicious, but her eyes held only fondness for the whiskered girl. Who, Hiruzen noticed, had her hood up, only allowing a bit of blond to peek through.

He sighed. "Naruto, please continue."

She jerked. "Oh yeah... Where was - so I grab Shika, I'm in a henge of course, because I had a job and used a different form to do it. So I had a nightmare, and he came in expecting to see her and saw me. He figured it out from there. I took him home the next morning as Rin so that Yoshino wouldn't crack down on him. They helped me. Then I found a guy who shoved some papers at me, gave me a run-through on managing a complex, and left.  
So now I have an entire apartment complex to run. Anko is the only one to live there now, but I've had a few other interested. I need to fix the wiring, and the hot water is iffy, but mostly reliable.  
Anyways, not a lot happened, until some drunk arseholes came and decided to torch the place, to get to Anko. I knocked one out, but was shoved to the ground.  
Kakashi came with a Suiton, and handed the guys over to another ANBU and then my water broke. You shoulda seen the terrified look on his face. So he takes me to the hospital, and I get Shikamaru. He named Hinari. Then nothing much happened till now."

Hiruzen took a few minutes to digest all that. Soon though, he nodded. "I see."

Naruto scowled, and Hiruzen found himself with a baby in his face.

Naruto gently pushed her into his arms. "Hinari, this is Jiji." She said softly.

Everyone smiled as they saw the expression that each of them had had When they first saw Hinari. It was pure adoration and love.

"Where does she get the red in her hair?" He asked.

Naruto smiled, and pulled down her hood, allowing knee-length red-streaked blond hair to fly free.

"My Rin henge changed some things about me, and since I was me half the time and Rin the other, plus I was Rin through most of the Labor, it affected her."

Naruto slipped into Rin, and the Hokage gasped softly. "Kushina." He breathed.

Rin nodded. "Nii-san said I looked like her. When I formed my looks, I did it based off of a feeling."

Hiruzen sighed. Sadness filled him as he thought of how hard it must have been for Naruto. He stated down at Hinari. Then he looked up.

"Genin Nara Shikamaru, Genin Uzumaki Naruto! The Kyubi is an S class secret. Only Naruto can talk about it! Only with permission can you speak of it."

Said genin stood up straight, bowed, and saluted with a firm, "Hai!"

The Hokage nods. "Dismissed." He hands Hinari to Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto cradled Hinari in her arms, holding her securely as her and Shikamaru flew over the rooftops.

"That went well." Shikamaru commented idly. Naruto laughed softly.

"Surprisingly well. Are you staying the night? Or are you going to head home?"

Shikamaru thought about it. He smiled internally, while hoping she didn't mind.

"I think I'll head home. My favorite person will be there, and I don't wanna leave her alone."

Narutos face fell. For some reason her chest ached, and she found it hard to breathe.

"O-oh. Okay. See you tomorrow?"

Shikamaru glanced at her. _She looks ready to cry. Why? Is it what I said?_

"No. Well, I will probably see you tomorrow, but why not tonight? I said I was staying."

Naruto was confused. "No, Shika. You said you were going home to your favorite person."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto was confused. Shikamaru smiled slightly at the way her head tilted as her hair streamed behind her.

"You're my favorite person Naru." He said softly, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh." Narutos face was redder than a ripe tomato. Her chest swelled with elation and another emotion she couldn't identify.

They made it home quickly, and heard Anko shout a 'goodnight brat!' Before they shut the door.

Naruto put Hinari back to bed, cooing as she nestled into her blankets. She walked into the living room and saw Shikamaru sitting on the couch concentrating intently.

"Shika? What is it?" She asked, brushing her long hair with a nearby brush.

Shikamaru started. "Oh! Naru, you startled me. I was thinking. We need to go back to the forest clearing. I need to see something."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, skeptical as to what could be seen besides a dead body and blood.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, setting the brush aside.

Shikamaru's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure, but I think we both unlocked kekkei genkai tonight. For me, it's something with the shadows. You, it was like you were teleporting, in flashes of red. I was thinking, if we go back, we could try and use them again." He sighed and stood, pacing slightly as he sunk back into thought.

Narutos face scrunched slightly as she thought about it. She remembered moving fast and beating the hell out of Mizuki, and remembered dark tendrils of shadows coming to life, not controlled by Shika, but working _with _him.

"Let's go." Shikamaru looked up in mild surprise.

"Let's go." She repeated. "Anko can check in on Hinari. I want to try and access my bloodline. And I know you do too."

Shikamaru sighed before smiling. It was crooked, almost a smirk, and to Naruto, breathtaking. She tried to hide her blush, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, before tying her hitai-itae back on her forehead, watching as Shikamaru did the same.

Naruto busted out in a fit of giggles. Shikamaru looked weird with his Headband on his head. She walked over to him and pulled out his hair tie, long, pitch-black hair falling free. He looked much better with his hair down, and she swept his long bangs back, pulling the hair into a low ponytail reminiscent of a certain Uchiha prodigy. A few strands of hair remained loose, framing his face and making his jawline seem sharper. In a fight, the shadows cast by his hair could be used as an intimidation factor. His sharp eyes completed the look.  
They leapt out the window, Naruto making a clone to tell Anko. They fly across the rooftops, heading straight for the forest.

They blew past the Hokage tower, and noticed someone tailing them. They continued on, not worried in the least.

When they made it to the clearing, they saw Mizuki's body gone, leaving only a few bloodstains.

Thinking of Mizuki and the words he said, Shikamaru felt anger rise in him. His chakra flared, showing his emotions, the shadows responded, wrapping around him, and whispering to him, things they'd never done before.

Naruto stood, watching in worry. She was ready to do anything to protect Shikamaru. A buzzing feeling, centered around her solar plexus spread throughout her. This is what she had felt when she was fighting. She focused on a tree branch, and decided to send a spark of chakra throughout her coils. Instantly she found herself on the branch, and had to grab on to the trunk to avoid falling. She sat on the branch, trying to make the whiplash go away. Guess she was too high on adrenaline earlier to be affected.

Shikamaru stood still as the shadows whispered stories in his ears, told him of their former alliance with his clan, how they've been controlled since Konoha was founded.  
He had little warning before the shadows pierced him, and he grunted in pain, trying to remain standing. They whispered apologies and explained.

He spread out his arms and stood squarely, not moving as the shadows continued to pierce him, some forcing their way down his throat.  
It was several minutes before they retreated, and Shikamaru collapsed, caught by a still dizzy Naruto just before he hit the ground.  
Naruto examined Shikamaru for any injuries. Upon finding none, she noticed a few differences. His skin had become fairer, and he seemed taller. His eyes opened and they were a forest green, his eyelashes were longer, and his hair was longer. He had a tattoo, starting from his left shoulder. It was a dragon, inky black, with one bright red eye, and one bright blue eye.

Its head rested on his bicep, it's body winding up his arm, wings spread, as if ready for flight, claws razor sharp. Its tail was spiked, and trailed up the side of Shika's neck, ending just under his eye.

He was beautiful. He groaned as he sat up.  
"I feel like my arm was dipped in lava, and acid was dropped into my face. And then a lump of ice was thrown at my arm, and stuck."

Naruto breathed out a laugh. "That's... Pretty accurate actually. Why don't you take a look, and explain how we explain this?"

Shikamaru looked down, and stared at his arm blankly. Finally, he said.  
"Well, at least I look more badass."

Naruto snorted, before breaking out into laughter. "Yeah, I guess you do!" She said, when she was finally able to breathe.

Her head whipped around, and Shikamaru felt a spark of chakra running through Naruto, and blinked as she disappeared in a red flash. Not even a second later she reappeared in the same flash, body tangled with someone else's.  
Shikamaru untensed when he saw a familiar silver-haired Jonin. Shadows he hadn't noticed had risen backed down.

Naruto wriggled her way out from under Kakashi, and laid down with her eyes closed.  
Kakashi stood and brushed himself off. "Maa, Naruto, why'd you do that?" He whined, pouting under his mask.

Naruto rolled her eyes.  
"Kakashi-nii, you were following us. And had no reason! Why do you think no did that!?" She said exasperated.

Shikamaru sighed. "What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi examined Shikamarus' arm. He pulled up his headband, revealing the Sharingan.  
Shikamaru winced, as a deep loud growl sounded in his mind, and his arm burned with a fiery _cold._ Kakashi quickly pulled his headband back down.

"It's a summon. You can summon a dragon. And it does not like my eye."

Tell me! What do you think? I could have written more, but... Eh. I'm a bit lazy. I think there was fluff. Was there? Eh.


	16. Chapter 16

Shikamaru and Naruto headed back home, thoughts weighing heavily on their mind. They checked on Hinari, and climbed into the king bed, each laying a respectful distance and each tired in their own way.

Shikamaru could feel his chakra coils stretching, and his reserves growing. It was like his body was itching all over, but on the inside. He laid back, arms crossed behind his head, and found his eyelids sliding shut on their own.

Naruto rubbed her eyes tiredly as she conversed with Kurama.

_'Can I meet you?'_

_"__Yes. Just lay down so you don't collaspe."_

She laid down, and turned to face Shikamaru. He still had his headband and sandals on. She took the off and set them next to the bed, folding up the hitai-ate and sliding it under his pillow.

She closed her eyes and felt the sensation of falling. Suddenly it stopped and she turned to face the huge gate, two red eyes peering at her.

She looked around. "Ugh. This place is a sewer! Can I change it?" She asked.

"It will change in time. See?" A clawed hand pointed to a far corner outside the gate, where a small patch of grass grew, a oak sapling sprouting in the middle of it.

"Why is it a sewer in the first place?"

"Because. You didn't have anyone to keep it maintained. The abuse from the villagers caused this, and only Hinari and the Nara brat are what keeps the grass from dying." He rumbled, and suddenly she could see him. All of him.

"You're big." She commented. She walked through the bars, feeling a yellow chakra wash over her for an instant, before being lifted by the back of her short and placed dead center of a big fluffy head. She buried herself in it, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Kuramas presence.

She soon fell into a deep slumber alongside her foxy tenant.

Shikamaru found himself in a cave. It was huge, and light reflected off of giant ice crystals illuminating the area. He walked to the entrance and saw that he was on a mountain.

He turned around and found himself facing a huge blue eye. It seemed to be studying him, and he stood still, allowing a burning chakra to wash over him.

"Shikamaru Nara. The Shadows have accepted you as their user, and I your summon. What are your intentions?"

Shikamaru stared into that eye, and felt a cold chill run through him. "To protect what I hold dear." He said without hesitation.

The eye backed up, and Shikamaru got a full view of a huge inky black dragon, with crystal blue eyes.

"I am Yoru. This is my true size, of which only one Shadow User has been able to summon. Depending on the amount of chakra used, my size will be altered. Summon me tomorrow, when the Shadows are long. You know how."

Shikamaru was confused, he didn't know how to summon. He was expelled from the cave, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Unconsciously, the two shifted closer, foreheads touching, fingers interlocking.  
.

.

Naruto sighed softly as her eyes slid open, and moved to get up, only to find that she couldn't. Her and Shikamaru somehow got tangled while they slept. She carefully tugged her hand out of the sleeping deers, and unwrapped her leg from around his. Then she slowly lifted the arm that rested comfortably around her waist. He sighed, and she froze, startled blue eyes meeting sleepy green. His eyes slid shut and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. It tickled.

She sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Seven thirty nine. They were gonna be late.

She used her free arm to shake her drowsy friend. "Shika. Wake up. We gotta go, today is team assignments."

He groaned and lifted his head from her neck. His eyes opened blearily. He yawned, and sat up, allowing Naruto to get up and go to the bathroom.

He blushed as he realized how he had been laying. He stood, and decided to make breakfast. He saw the time, and decided to just make some eggs and toast.

Naruto walked in, hair still wet, and ate quickly, before going to finish getting ready. Shikamaru took that time to shower, scrubbing last nights dirt and grime off. He walked to the room, where Naruto was just finishing thing her hitai-itae on.

She saw him and blushed. She quickly shuffled past him. He raised an eyebrow, confused. The door closed and he grabbed an outfit, slipping it on.

He slipped on his sandals, which he didn't remember taking off, and found his hitai-itae under the pillow. He tied it on, and grabbed a nearby brush, running it through his long hair.

He glanced at the clock and cursed softly. They had five minutes before they were late. He hurried out the door, and bumped into Naruto, who was holding Hinari. His arms shot out to steady her.

Naruto let out a quiet gasp as Shikamaru bumped into her. Instantly she felt strong arms grab her, and she regained her balance. She looked at the dark haired boy and took in his outfit.

He was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt, with the Nara crest on one sleeve. It emphasized the dragon inked into his skin. He had on equally black pants, that were wrapped at the bottom, with off white bandages. He also seemed to be wearing the usual fishnet undershirt. His hair flowed down his back, somehow making him seem taller, his eyes sharper.

All in all he looked good. He was taller too, after the Shadows changed him.

They glanced at the clock, and promptly cursed, Naruto reminding herself to slap both of them for cursing in front of Hinari. She dashed downstairs, and asked Anko to babysit, pulled up her hood, and dashed out the door, forgetting her weapons pouch.

Shikamaru grabbed their weapons and shot out the window, trying to catch up to the blond. He sighed when she disappeared in a red gold flash. He pushed himself faster, flying over the rooftops. He could sense the waking Shadows, and Yoru heated up, reminding him to summon him later.

He arrived in the nick of time, strolling lazily into the classroom. He saw Naruto shoot him a sheepish look, and she jumped off of the desk, soaring over the other kids.

Her eyes widened as she realised she was going to crash into Shikamaru, having kicked off a little too hard. She braced for impact, but never could have braced herself for what happened next.

Shikamarus eyes widened as he caught her, but her weight unbalanced him, and he fell, back hitting the floor hard. Next he knew, he felt soft skin pressed against his lips, and stared wide eyed into Narutos equally wide orbs.

Their teeth clacked together painfully, and frozen, their lips remain locked. All eyes were on them, and suddenly they unfroze, jumping up, faces burning, both unknowingly feeling the same high feeling, as if they were floating.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and handed Naruto her weapons pouch. She took it and walked back to her seat, blushing all the way.

Whispers and giggles started up, and Shikamaru sat in his usual seat by Ino. (She forced him, saying that she needed to keep an eye on him, tch, troublesome blonde.)

"Who are you?" Ino asked. She spotted the Nara clan symbol and her eyes narrowed.

"Shikamaru!?" She asked incredulously. He nodded boredly, a light blush still on his face.

He ignored the stared of his classmates, and didn't even try to cover up Yoru.

Iruka walked in. He was surprised on the lack of shouting and laughing. Still there where whispers.

"Quiet! Okay today you are genin of Konoha. You will be-" Shikamaru tuned him out. After five minutes of talking, Iruka cleared his throat.

"I will now be announcing the teams."

Naruto leaned forward, listening for her name, which seemed to take forever to be said.

"Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto sighed silently. _Not exactly the team I want. They will never work with me._

_It shouldn't be that bad kit._

She just sighed again and let her head fall to the desk with a _thunk_, ignoring the stared It drew.

"Team Eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino." No reaction besides a top from Akamaru.

"Team Nine is currently still genin. Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru."

Ino and Sakura started bickering about the unfairness of their teams.

"How come you get to be in Sasuke-kuns team?"

Sakura flashed Ino a smile. "True love conquers all!"

Naruto snorted quietly. "True love my ass," she muttered, leaning back in her chair. She idly wondered if she should let her hair out. It was starting to get hot. ...nah, save that for when she wants them to shut up.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto tapped her fingers on the table boredly. It had been three hours and their sensei wasn't here yet. She was beginning to suspect who it was, but that comforted her little.

She was _bored._ And a bored Naruto was _not _good.

Sighing, she leapt up onto the desk. She dug around her weapons pouch, and pulled out some ninja wire, a few kunai and a couple of paint bombs. She began to set up the potentially dangerous trap\prank.

An hour later, a silver-haired nin opened the door. He dodged the paint bombs that dropped in his former spot, and he yelped as he twisted out of the way of a hail of kunai. He saw a flash of wire and suddenly he was wrapped up on the floor, razor-sharp wires cutting into his flesh. He didn't know who his genin were, as he was late to the meeting, and just didn't care, and wondered who he got...until he saw angry blue eyes, reminiscent of ice chips staring at him.

"Eheh, hey Naruto-kun. Feel like letting me go?"

A vein on her brow twitched and he could see her hood quivering as she visibly shook. She took a deep breath, and he flinched minutely.

"Kakashi-nii... WHY THE HE'LL ARE YOU _FOUR HOURS LATE!?"_ Her hood flew back, and her red-streaked hair flew free, splitting into nine angry tails. Kakashi swore he heard Kurama growl, but that wasn't possible.

"Maa, you know me...I had to say hi. It's been a while...y'know." His voice was slightly sad and Naruto's features softened. She knew of his trips to visit his dead teammates, and sympathized.

"Well, I guess this one time is okay... Just don't be four hours late. One is all I will accept. By the way, you got him and her." She had suspected she would be with Sasuke and knew there was a chance for Sakura and had forewarned Kakashi.

Kakashi just smiled. Then she realized what she said and turned to see her teammates staring at her. It more specifically, her long hair, which had settled and cascaded down her back in a glossy waterfall.

"Uh... I can explain?" She asked more than said.

Sakura was fuming. _'How dare that __baka__ have long hair! Is he trying to impress Sasuke-kun? I'll kill him!'_

Sasuke was suddenly noticing how feminine Naruto was, how his hair framed his now delicate-looking face, how slender his fingers were, how full he-his! Definitely his, because there was no way _Narut_o was a girl. But his mind was picking up small things, that pointed to Naruto actually being female.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn't used to such scrutiny. "I like having long hair, so I grew it out. Please don't let it bother you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond, before nodding sharply. Sakura glared.

"Well, I do mind!" She spat. "You grew your hair out for Sasuke-kun! I won't let you take him from me!"

She grabbed a Kunai and charged Naruto. Kakashi went to interfere, but Naruto shook her head. He stopped, but narrowed his eyes angrily, KI leaking off of him.

Sakura had grabbed Naruto's hair and slashed across it. Silky strands flew everywhere, and a single tear slid down Naruto's cheek. But she stood, and allowed it to happen. She didn't want any interference from working with her teammates. And if her hair being cut is what it took, then so be it.

Sakura stepped back, a satisfied smile on her face. She turned to Sasuke, expecting a smile, and recoiled at the cold glare he shot her.

"S-sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"You are a petty bitch. You stomp on others for no reason and put them down to make yourself feel better. You hurt Naruto right now, and you don't even care. I know I am heartless, but you... Are more so than I."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke would defend her? Why? She tucked an uneven strand of hair behind her ear, mourning the hair that lay strewn across the floor. It was already beginning to spike up again.

Sakura looked crushed. Kakashi decided to intervene.

"Well! Let's go outside and get some fresh air."

They were led outside where Kakashi promptly spun around giving the three an eye smile.

"Now! We are going to put aside what just happened and introduce ourselves. Pinkie, you first."

Sakura growled slightly at the nickname, before smiling. "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like Dango, and Sasuke-kun! I dislike Ino-buta and Naruto-baka! My hobbies are...my dreams...ieeeeee!"

Naruto and Kakashi flinched at the sharp, high pitched squeal. Their hearing was more sensitive, and they waited for the ringing to stop.

Naruto cleared her throat. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Kakashi-nii, Shika, Shika brushing my hair, Kurama, Hinari, Ramen, and training. I dislike fangirls, and people trying to harm my family. My hobbies are drawing, training, and reading. My dream is to be Hokage." She crossed her arms across her chest, daring for an objection.

Luckily, none came, and Kakashi gained their attention once more, and explained what would happen tomorrow. Naruto furrowed her brows in thought as he left with a cheerful eye smile.

Something wasn't adding up? If they were going to do a _survival exercise,_ then why shouldn't they eat breakfast? If they don't, they won't have the energy _for _the exercise. She wasn't going to listen to Kakashi and decided to warn her teammates.

She looked up only to see both of her teammates halfway down the stairs, Sasuke probably going to train and Sakura blindly following Sasuke.

The blond sighed and leaped off to find Shikamaru. She found him lying flat on his back near the lake Hinari said her first words. The memory brought a smile to her stressed face. Her features smoothed out and a happy sparkle twinkled in her deep blue eyes

"Shika!" She called happily. He lifted his head and looked at her confused.

His gaze sharpened as he examined Naruto's hair. It looked hastily cut and was spiky again. Naruto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I felt like cutting my hair, and we all know a barber won't."

The raven didn't believe her, but let it go.

"I asked you to come here because I had a dream last night. I met the Dragon on my arm. His name is Yoru. He told me to summon him."

"Yoru? That's the one you got? You lucked out kid."

Naruto relayed what Kurama said. Shikamaru nodded and thought of how to summon the big dragon.

Suddenly his mind blanked, and he felt himself channel all of his chakra towards his arm. the shadows swarmed up, enveloping him, and he felt his arm go numb. when he regained feeling of it, Yoru stood in front of him, blinking surprisedly. He Towered higher than the Hokage monument, and everyone had stopped to stare.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoru blinked surprisedly. **"You managed to summon me at full form, and didn't die. Hhmn... Impressive. I think the shadows are right. You may be the strongest Shadow user yet. Shikamaru Nara, I will be your personal summon."**

Naruto stared in awe at the huge dragon, that seemed born from the shadows. Civilians were frozen, and slowly, Yoru's size shrank until he was the size of his summoner.

Shikamaru tentatively reached out and pet the smooth scaled summon, who hummed, the sound rolling across Konoha. The Shadows seemed to rise up in celebration of the Great Shadow Dragon attaining a new summoner. Yoru chuckled and vanished.

_**"Catch him, young jinchuriki."**_

Naruto rushed to catch Shikamaru, who was swaying dangerously, eyes fluttering close as he began to fall forwards. She sighed.

"Stupid Nara." She smiled fondly at the unconscious raven, who was breathing evenly, despite suffering from extreme Chakra exhaustion. Naruto would bet that if he had used any more during that genin test, he would be dead. With that sobering thought, The blond hoisted the Nara up, holding him bridal style. '_Welp, better get him home.'_

As she walked, she channeled her chakra towards her hair, causing it to slowly grow longer, until it was back to its former length. She opened her door, where anko lay on the couch, munching on a stick of Dango. Hinari was playing with her toys in the corner, and crawled over when she saw them.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Hey Hina-chan. Did Anko-chan behave?"

Being the smart little three and a half month old she was Hinari frowned, shaking her head. Naruto laughed.

"Anko, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Just watched the brat. What happened to the Nara brat?"

"Chakra exhaustion."

"Damn. Well, I'm out" The purple haired woman stood and stretched. She sauntered out the door, and ran into Kakashi, who had just opened the door.

"Hatake. What brings you here?"

"Not now Anko. Naruto what was that massive beast earlier?"

"Shika's summon, Yoru."

"Oh. Wait Yoru?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair. "Naruto, Yoru is the king of the Shadow Dragon summoning contract, which has been lost for years! How the hell did Shikamaru get it!"

Naruto tilted her head, shifting the unconscious boy in her arms. "The shadows gave it to him."

Kakashi just sighed. "Only you two... I need to go see the Hokage. Take care of him Imouto."

"Bye Nii-san."

Naruto took Shikamaru to their room, and laid him on their bed. She turned to Hinari, who had crawled into the room and was trying to climb onto the bed. Laughing lightly, Naruto lifted Hinari and st her on the bed, before crawling in after.

That night, they slept like a family.

_**AN/ I Know, Its short, but It's something right?**_


	19. Chapter 19

Shikamaru woke with a soft groan. His chakra coils ached but were relatively full. He sat up, only to catch Hinari, who had slipped into the dip, created from the weight of his elbow. Her bright eyes opened, and she gave him a smile, her two front teeth sparkling. He smiled down at her, and leaned down, rubbing his nose against hers playfully. She giggled, yawning.

A sigh was heard, and the raven looked up, meeting sparkling cerulean blue. Naruto propped herself up on her elbow, long hair messy from sleep, and gave him a groggy smile. She yawned, making Shikamaru yawn. He smiled back, wondering at the butterflies that were flying in his stomach.

Naruto scooped Hinari up, and walked to the kitchen. Shikamaru stretched, getting out of the bed and making his way to the extra dresser that contained his clothes. He grabbed a copy of the outfit he had on and snagged a towel from the closet and went to take a shower.

Naruto hummed softly as she placed Hinari in her high chair, and began making breakfast. She popped some toast into the toaster and started up some eggs, slicing up ham chunks and throwing them in too. She grabbed a small jar of baby food, some mashed potatoes, and sat next to Hinari, grabbing a small spoon and scooping some of the mushy food up, carefully guiding t to Hinari's mouth.

She switched between feeding Hinari and cooking, not wanting to create a shadow clone to do the work for her. She also set the table, and finished dishing up the food just as Shikamaru walked in, towel drying his long hair. It was starting to near his lower back, just brushing the curve of his spine. He draped the towel on the back of the chair, and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you for the meal, Naru."

"You're welcome Shika."

They dug in, quickly finishing their plates. Shikamaru helped clean up while Naruto went to take Hinari to Yoshino to watch for the day. Shikamaru tied his headband around his head, and ran a brush through it, easing out the tangles. Soon his hair fell down his back in a straight wave. ( Like Nej from Shippuden.)

Naruto popped back in, quickly shaking off the slight dizziness from her bloodline. She tied her own headband on and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Naru?"

"Yeah, Shika?"

"You grew your hair back out? I thought you said you wanted it short yesterday. And now you want to reveal that you are a girl?"

Naruto sighed. She let her hair fall, and it cascaded down her back in a glossy waterfall. "To be at my best and to keep my team strong, I cannot hide any secrets from them. I don't know if I am ready for them to know, but I don't have time to worry about that."

Shikamaru sighed too. "If that's what you think you should do, then go for it. But, I will walk you to your team meeting."

Naruto smiled. "You don't have to. When I, Well, me as Rin dropped off Hinari, Ino was knocking at your door. She was raging. She did fawn over Hinari though, So soon, I think I'll tell Yoshino that I am Rin, and we can drop Hinari off together."

Shikamaru nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, That would be nice. Now let's go, or You'll be late. Don't you have a test?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They left, making sure to lock up, and set off down the street. Naruto didn't even bother to pull her hood up, too happy that Shika was nice enough to walk with her. They attracted many stares, The Nara heir, who was rather handsome with his long hair, walking next to a red-blond girl, who reminded them of someone. Few realized that it was the jinchurki, and the ones who did were surprised.

Naruto noticed the stares, and tried to brush them off. Shikamaru noticed her discomfort and slipped his hand over hers, and they entwined their fingers. Naruto stood straighter and began to walk with more confidence, her long mesmerizing hair swaying rhythmically with each step. Shikamaru smiled to himself as he watched her. She was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. Before her were the clouds, but now, compared to her, they were mere dots on a page, boring.

Naruto could feel Shikamaru's gaze, and found herself blushing at the intensity of it. She turned and met his forest green eyes, and was surprised at what she saw in them. It was an emotion no one had ever really looked at her with, one she was unfamiliar towards. Yet, she couldn't place it. She could feel a strange feeling rise up in her, and she looked away, face red. Her heart was pounding, and it was all because of a look.

She became hyperaware of every movement they made, when their arms brushed, the pressure that was just right between their entwined hands, and the breeze that made his hair seem to float. They were approaching the training ground, and she reluctantly let go of the ravens' hand. She stepped forward, towards her teammates who were watching them with no small amount of confusion.

Shikamaru didn't know what drove him to do it but he reached out, grabbing her hand again. He pulled her back and she _thumped_ against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and tucked his face into her shoulder.

"Shika? What is it?"

"You can do it." his voice was muffled but she heard it nonetheless.

"You'll do great today. Kakashi doesn't stand a chance, no matter what test he throws at you."

Naruto smiles, and hugs him back. "I know that baka."

Shikamaru pulled back, and their arms fell. He turned, waving over his shoulder. "Bye Naru!"

The red-blond smiled. "Bye Shika! Don't let Ino kill you."

She turned to her team, who were staring at her. But she couldn't focus on that. She clutched her shirt, right where her heart was.

_'What...is this feeling?'_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN/ Hi. Quick mini-rant on a guest commenter. This story is about how Naruto is strong enough to not let the trauma of being raped affect her becoming a shinobi and being happy. I know rape is a sensitive thing. Trust me I know people who've been raped. Like my own mother. So I don't appreciate being called a sick freak for writing something that may possibly be inspirational to someone who is going through a tough time. Also there have been eleven year old who have not died giving birth. It depends on the environment at the time of birth as well as the health of the eleven-year-old. So trust me. I know the sensitivity and trauma caused by rape. It's not fun to even type the word, much less certain aspects. But I wanted to write something heartfelt. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the long note.**_

Naruto blushed lightly as she approached her teammates. They were staring. She shifted uncomfortably, and coughed nervously.

"Uh, Hey." She said quietly. She kinda wished Shika had stayed, for support.

Sasuke was confused when he saw Nara Shikamaru and some girl walk onto the training field, and expected the girl to start fangirling the second she saw him. Instead, he just got a passing glance before she turned back to the Nara. She was quite beautiful, when he took the time to analyze her.

She had long, glossy blonde hair, in a shade reminiscent of the dobe, with crimson red streaks. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her spiky bangs framing her face. She wore a white tank top tucked into baggy tan Anbu style pants which were taped at the ends. She wore a matching sleeveless crop top jacket (Think a modified version of the crop top jackets from AoT), and wore standard Ninja sandals.

For a thirteen year old, she was doing good in the 'women' department. Sasuke found himself staring at her sheer beauty. _'When I am ready to restart my clan, I want her.'_

When Sakura noticed the girl, she took a few moments to appreciate her beauty. _'She looks like a kickass kunoichi.'_ It made her more aware of her own attire, and how it rubbed uncomfortably against her skin. Then she noticed who she was with. Shikamaru Nara. She found the interaction between the two adorable, and fangirled internally.

They both got the shock of their lives when they heard Shikamaru shout goodbye to, Naru? Wasn't that his nickname for Naruto?

They stared in shock as the girl fidgeted and coughed. "Uh, Hey." She said quietly, looking down.

"Dobe?" She looked up.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Why are you a girl?"

Sakura watched Naruto fidget more. "I've always been one."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Naruto was always a girl? She watched Naruto's eyes flitter about, jaw clenching and unclenching. The red-blond was obviously scared of what they would say, and Sakura was overcome with guilt for cutting the now-a-girl's hair. Speaking of which, how did she grow it back?

Sakura stepped forward. It was obvious Naruto had a thing with Shikamaru, so she wouldn't be competition for Sasuke. Not to mention it would be nice to have a girl friend. She hadn't had a friend since she started going after Sasuke.

"Well, I'm sorry for cutting your hair yesterday, and it looks beautiful. Now, when do you think sensei will be here?"

Naruto gave her a grateful smile, and Sakura noticed how her posture straightened and she became more confident.

"Sensei will be here in around fifteen minutes. That's as early as he will be if it's not a life or death situation." Now that Sakura actually listened, she could tell Naruto's voice was kinda forced, like she was trying to sound like a boy.

"Naruto, if we know you're a girl, why are you trying to sound like a boy?'\" She asked.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry, habit." Her voice had changed, becoming smoother, even toned. It was full of genuine emotion.

She turned to Sasuke who just 'Hn'ed'. She smiled, long hair shifting in a nonexistent breeze. As predicted, Kakashi arrived right on the fifteen minute mark, smiling cheerfully. Or at least, he was based on the curve of his only visible eye.

That look soon turned to shock when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto, I thought you were trying to keep it secret?"

Naruto just smiled. "There should be no secrets in a team. Telling your teammates your deepest secrets lets them know you trust them, so by me telling them half of my secrets, I'm giving them half of my trust. And Kakashi-nii, If you, Sasuke, and you Sakura, can prove to me that you trust me, I'll tell you the other. And for incentive, this is an S rank secret declared by the Third Hokage himself."

Sasuke looked mildly surprised, while Sakura was upright shocked. Kakashi sighed. There was no stopping a determined Uzumaki. He cleared his throat, and three pairs of eyes snapped towards him.

"Now, Today, you three have one, simple task. Take these." He pulled out a pair of silver bells attached to a frayed red thread. They jingled cheerfully in the sudden breeze. He pulled out an alarm clock. "You have until noon. Whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the Academy."

"But-"

"Yeah, there are only two bells. But, Sakura-chan, what does it matter? He said we have to take them. He never said Keep them. We _will _get them and we _will_ pass. Together. Sasuke-"

She groaned as she realized the raven had vanished, likely to go off on his own. "Dammit."

She turned to Sakura, who looked to be debating whether or not to leave and follow Sasuke. "Think about it. Sakura, you are more than an useless fan-girl. Why are you here? Why are you joining a profession known for death, and for kunoichi, rape? For a boy? Tell me you aren't that shallow?"

Sakura looked lost. She felt lost too. She knew of the risks, but dismissed them, caught up in Sasuke. Now that she thought about it, why did she want to be a kunoichi. She looked at Naruto, who looked everything like a kunoichi, sharp and deadly, a honed weapon. Then a suppressed memory floated to the forefront of her mind.

She had always admired her neighbor Anyo Torunami, a jounin that would babysit her while her parents were at work. And Sakura had loved listening to her terrifying missions, and how many people Anyo-san had saved, and wanted to be strong enough to protect her loved ones.

Naruto watched Sakura, as a fiery determination burned in her emerald eyes. "Let's do this." Sakura said.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was cursing her long hair. She was so close to just cutting it off. A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked questioningly into blue eyes.

"Let me fix your hair." Sakura nodded, and Naruto swiftly threaded her hair into a braid that went to mid-back, allowing Sakura to tie her hitai-ate around her forehead, pushing her bangs up slightly. Naruto's face scrunched up in thought before she twisted the braid into a bun, pulling Sakura's long bangs into it, leaving a few messy strands to fly free.

Sakura looked at her reflection in a kunai. She nodded her head in approval. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto just smiled. "We need a plan. We need to try to get Sasuke to cooperate. Try to push your feelings for him aside. Right now he is your teammate, not your idol."

Sakura nodded. They set to strategizing.

Sasuke growled from where he was stuck, buried underground. He touched the bell, so close to getting it! He pushed against the dirt, trying to get out. He heard giggling and glared at a bush. He then heard a slap and a 'Sorry!' before his two _teammates _stepped out of the treeline.

He stared in shock at Sakura. She looked different. Not a bad different, he noticed. Naruto was obviously trying not to laugh, and he glared at her. Finally she walked up to him and grabbed his head. He was about to snarl at her when suddenly he felt like heaving up his empty stomach.

Naruto watched Sasuke retch and turned to Sakura holding up the 'peace' sign while grinning.

"The nausea should pass in a moment. I don't think he realizes he's free."

Sasuke panted as he became aware that he was out of the ground. he stood up and brushed himself off, stumbling at the dizzy spell that hit him. He was caught by his pink haired teammate, who, other than blush slightly, didn't start screeching like he expected He straightened and stared at her coldly. He went to stalk off and find Kakashi so he could take those bells.

"Sasuke." He didn't know why, but a shiver worked its way down his spine.

"I know you aren't about to try and fight sensei alone now are you?"

He would never had expected such a threatening tone to come from Sakura. He turned, trying to seem nonchalant. He felt a thrill of terror he hadn't felt since _that night_ and slowly he shook his head.

"Good, now, listen, here's the plan..."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/So I might rewrite this. Just to make it more detailed and stuff. I don't know though. I ****_might._**** Tell me though, do you guys want/think a rewrite would be better?**

Kakashi knew he didn't want to leave Naruto alone long enough to plan, as it usually ended badly for him. But he was curious as to what they would come up with. SO he let them be for a while.

That, he soon learned, was a grave mistake.

"KAKASHIII!" Naruto screamed, flinging herself at him. She looked _pissed._

"N-Naruto-chan?!" He stuttered. He dodged her kunai swipe, as well as the drop kick and the feint for his gut.

She just screamed wordlessly and attacked at random. She would vanish in a flash of red-gold and appear above his head or behind him. He was constantly on his toes, and nearly had to reveal his sharingan. She was only winning due to her Kekkei Genkai. She flashed about, and Kakashi was blinded by foul smelling smoke that burned his sensitive nose. He continued dodging and blocking attacks.

He blocked a kick to his face, and instead of flashing to attack, she shot him a grin and backflipped off of his arm, landing catlike in between to entirely smug looking genin.

Who each had a bell.

He looked at his waist.

Yep. The bells were gone.

.

.

.

How did he not even _sense _the two genin? He was an elite jonin for Kami's sake! He had one last trick though.

"Okay. Since Sasuke and Sakura got the bells, Naruto, you have to go back to the academy." He said cheerfully.

Sakura immediately tossed Naruto her bell. "You came up with the plan, and distracted sensei. I can stand another year in the academy."

Sasuke tossed Sakura his bell. "If you hadn't made me help I wouldn't have...been...able..to getthebells!" He looked like it physically pained him to say it, and looked away with a slight blush on his face.

Naruto tossed him her bell. "Sorry teme, but you helped. I won't allow my teammate to fail."

Kakashi quickly interrupted before it escalated. "Well then... You Pass." He said with an eye smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Sensei... you did do this to test us and not just for shts and giggles..._right?_"

Kakashi shivered. Just like her mother. "I s-swear. Just to test you. I needed to make sure you all would work as a team. Now, meet at ten tomorrow for our first mission. Ja ne!" He poofed away.

Naruto sighed. She turned to her teammates, briefly glancing at the sun to determine time. Just after lunchtime. "Why don't we go visit some of the other teams?" She suggested

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. Sasuke scoffed. "Why?"

Naruto rolled her eyes. "I knew you were dumb teme but not _that _dumb. To get to know the other sensei. What if we have a chakra nature Kaka-ni doesn't have, or need help with something Kaka-ni can't help us with? If we know the sensei, we can ask for help later on without it being too awkward."

Sasuke grudgingly agreed and they set off for Team 8.

Naruto transformed into her boy self as they left the training ground. They quickly went to the training ground where Team 8 was located. Kiba smelled them first.

"Hey Naruto, Bastard, Sakura! What are you doin' here?" He trotted over, Akamaru by his side.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said, roughing up her voice like usual. "Sak'ra-chan said it would be good to know the other teams and their sensei! Right Sak'ra-chan?!"

Sakura nodded. Kiba took her in. "You look way nicer with that braid. More like a kunoichi. It fits." He sniffed the air. "Hey Naruto, why do you smell-"

"Dog-breath I'd watch you mouth if I were you." Sasuke snapped. Why was he so defensive.

"But he smells like a-"

"Normal genin who-"

"Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke snapped his mouth closed. She turned to Kiba. "You are right 'n what ya smell. Kinda surprised ya never noticed b'fore. Tell 'nyone and I'll castrate ya. That goes for you too Shino."

Shino stepped out from behind a tree. "I will not tell anyone. Why? Because there is no logical reason to do so. I shall keep my silence. I shall also prevent Kiba from speaking of it. Why? Because he has been logically proven to be unable to keep his mouth closed."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Shino."

Kiba was looking at Naruto in a new light. "So how come you act like yer a boy?" he asked. Naruto sighed.

"I have... reasons. I do not feel comfortable talking about it."

Hinata came over from the lake. She blushed when she saw Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun." Ahhh... Naruto didn't want to break her heart right now... curse you author-chan.

"Hey Hinata-chan. I was wondrin' if ya'd like to get some ramen with me later?"

She blushed darker on the verge of fainting. "O-of c-c-course!" She squeaked.

"I'll swing by and pick you up later. Is your sensei here?"

"Yes, do you need me?" A ravenette leap down from a tree. Her eyes were crimson with concentric circles. She was very well endowed, and her outfit was mildly distracting even to Sasuke.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. These are my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. We wanted to meet you, in case of a situation that called for us to be comfortable with one another. Also I hear you are good at genjutsu, which is not our sensei's specialization. Sakura here, has impeccable control, but needs someone to direct her. Genjutsu is a good starter to refine her control, and then if she would like, she could move on to being an Iryo-nin."

Kurenai seemed impressed, and seemed to think it over. "That would be beneficial. I can see the logic. I'll talk to Kakashi. Maybe he can help Kiba with his element when he is ready. I have a pretty good guess that Kiba is a lightning nature. Maybe an earth sub element... I am Kurenai Yuhi. A pleasure."

Naruto grinned, glancing up at the sun. They needed to get going. She bowed. "I apologize, but we must meet with Asuma-san before he dismisses his team."

Kurenai smiled, waving it off. "I understand. Go on. I will speak to Kakashi."

Naruto nodded and grabbed her teammates, dragging them off to Team 10.

? ﾟﾖﾤ?

Naruto smiled as Shikamaru spotted her. That weird feeling fluttered in her chest and she smiled at him.

"Shika!"

"Hey Naru. What're you doing here?" _Why aren't you with Hinari?_ Went unasked.

"I wanted to meet your sensei. And I want to meet your mom."

"Oh. Okay. Asuma-sensei is over there." The Nara pointed to a tree where Asuma stared at a Shogi board. He had been completely defeated. Again

Naruto trotted over, pulling her teammates with her. "Asuma-san?"

He looked up. "You're Kakashi's kids." He commented. "Need something?"

"Yes and no. We wanted to meet our fellow genin's sensei. Plus it would be beneficial for us to already be comfortable with one another while on a mission that requires us to do so. Not to mention you could help me with my Wind element." She said absently. Kurama was doing fine with her elemental training so it wasn't completely necessary.

"You have Wind? That is rare for a Konohan.I am the only well known one still alive." Asuma pulled out a cigarette, only to meet two disapproving stares. One was of an Iryo-nin, the other, reminded him of Kurenai. He twitched before slipping the cigarette back in the pack.

"So I've heard. I know Fuuton: Daitoppa, but that's mainly it. Then there's my bloodline...but we don't talk about that."

Asuma snorted. "Just did."

"Can it smokey."

Asuma outright laughed. Kid had balls, that's for sure.

? ﾟﾖﾤ?

Shikamaru walked next to Naruto happily. She seemed so much happier after telling someone else about her gender. She was humming, and he was soothed bey her voice. Their hands brushed, and Naruto entwined their hands.

They soon arrive at the Nara compound, where Yoshino was on the porch cooing at Hinari, who was crawling around. Naruto released her henge, and she looked as normal, long red-blond hair flying free.

Yoshino looked up. "Shikamaru. Where is Rin? She is usually here by now. Who is your friend?"

Naruto stepped forward, bowing. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I-I am also Rin."

Yoshino raised an eyebrow. "Uzumaki Naruto is a boy. Rin is a full grown woman. You are neither."

"Mama! Dada!" Hinari crawled over.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day with Grandma Yoshino?" Naruto bent down and picked Hinari up.

"Fwower! Oba Fwower!"

"Grandma let you play with her flowers?" Hinari nodded. She reached for Shikamaru, and Naruto laughed, handing her over carefully.

"Dada!"

"Hey Hina! Was my mom nice to you while we were gone? She can be a drag sometimes."

"Dwag! Dada Dwag!" Hinari giggled. Naruto laughed again at Shikamaru's betrayed expression.

"Hinari." He whined. "Dada isn't a drag!"

Hinari just giggled. Naruto turned back to a gobsmacked Yoshino.

"I am Rin. I had to henge so the villagers didn't find out a _demon_ had a child, even if they were the cause for it." Yoshino blanched.

"I'm sorry. You were too young for something that awful to happen. I'm sorry I doubted you. Though... I do have a question."

Naruto looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

"Why is Hinari calling Shikamaru 'Dada'?"

Naruto laughed as Shikamaru flushed. "She sees him as her father. Her biological one is dead. Me and Shikamaru actually killed him a few nights ago. We both unlocked Kekkei Genkai, but tell no one M'kay?"

Yoshino nodded. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and placed a seal on Hinari, before flashing to the apartment. She took the seal off and Hinari just blinked.

"So, so very glad I made that seal." Naruto said. It protected anyone from the side effects of her bloodline.

Shikamaru just sighed, a little dizzy.

? ﾟﾖﾤ?

Only a month passed before Team 7and 10 were assigned a mission. A C-rank, to be precise. Naruto fretted about leaving Hinari with Yoshino the entire time, so she made Hiruzen promise to drop in, as well as Anko.

When the client walked in, she twitched. When he singled her out and basically called her useless she glared. When he pulled out a fucking _sake_ bottle... Shikamaru couldn't stop her.

She threw a kunai at the bottle, shattering it. In a flash she was in front of the old drunk, glaring as she hissed. "_I am not WEAK. It is MY JOB to PROTECT your SORRY ass. DON'T piss me off or you WILL lose something important."_

He gulped. Shinobi were scary. "Y-Yes S-sir."

They set out an hour later. Naruto walked by Shikamaru. They talked in low tones, both worried about leaving Hinari alone. The others watched curiously, sans Kakashi who was also the tiniest bit worried. They couldn't hear what was being said, but their expressions conveyed worry.

"Shikamaru. Naruto. Stop fretting about the pretty things. Nothing will happen to them." Kakashi said, still reading his book.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other. They nodded.

And promptly slapped each other in the face.

At the same time.

What. The. Fuck.

Everyone stared. Naruto and Shikamaru just smiled, pushing aside their worry.

They soon came across a puddle. Shikamaru and Naruto found it strange. It was the middle of summer, and it hadn't rained in over a week. The kept their guards up, and easily saw through the two jonin's 'sliced and diced' bodies.

They grinned at one another.

"Let's go Shika!"


	22. Chapter 22

AN/ I can't believe this is chapter 22... so damn happy! I AM PROUDDDD. Gonna try and add some humor from here on out though I am not too good at it... ENJOY!

Naruto smirked, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Now would be a good time to tell the rest of the peers of her gender. She released her henge, showing her kunoichi outfit. She wore a skin-tight jumper that still allowed her to move freely. She had a form-fitting burnt orange sleeveless hoodie on over it. She wore Anbu style pants, taped at the ends.

Red gold lightning flickered around her as her long hair flew free. She waved at the charging enemy, before disappearing in a flash of red-gold. The chunin froze as he found himself being kicked and hit from all directions. He swiped at nothing and heard a chuckle echo around him.

"You can't catch me~" Naruto sang loftily as she flashed around him striking pressure points that would paralyze him.

The other genin watched with dumbstruck expressions. Their attention then went to Shikamaru as his enemy let out a yell of pain.

When Naruto engaged her enemy, Shikamaru too had released a henge seal. His dark hair tumbled down his back and the tattoo of Yoru stood out on his pale skin. He wore Anbu style pants, aslo taped at the ends, as well as a form-fitting sleeveless turtleneck.

He whipped out his hand, calling on his shadows. "Kageton: Wangetsu Getsuei no Yaiba!"

The shadows formed a crescent-shaped blade and shot towards his enemy. He had recently learned this from Yoru. The enemy used a kunai to block and the attack split in two, slicing the opponents' arm off. Shikamaru prepared another technique in case the enemy chose to continue fighting.

He did, lunging forward with a wild yell. Only to be abruptly stopped. "Kageton: Kage Senbon Rendan!" A hail of inky black needles pierced the nin, slowing him down. Shikamaru quickly made another seal, his chakra reserves straining. "Kageton: Oriito Soutei!"

The needles stretched, stabbing into the ground and hardening, keeping the enemy in place. Naruto appeared behind his enemy and knocked him out.

They turned to the other genin. They reeeeeally wanted to laugh at their expressions, but merely stared back. They themselves felt shock run through them as Ino burst.

"You beat those guys in literally a minute!"

"What." Shikamaru said. It had to have been longer. Had to...right?

"Well, my bloodline is fast..." Naruto trailed off unsurely.

"AND you! How the hell are you a girl!?" Ino shrieked.

"Uh... I was born one. I had to pretend to be a boy for certain... reasons."

Ino narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Still, I can't believe even as a girl you're hotter than me!"

Kakashi and Asuma finally reappeared. Asuma looked shocked, while Kakashi just patted Naruto and Shikamaru on the head. "Good job imouto, Shikamaru."

Naruto beamed. "My guy is still awake so we can interrogate him!" Kakashi nodded and Asuma went and dragged the paralyzed nin away. Kakashi turned to Tazuna.

"Now. care to tell me why rogue nin are after you?"

Tazuna shook. Then stood up straight. "I'm sorry! I lied about the rank. I had to. My village needs help!"

He was clearly terrified of the Copy nin. Naruto swatted Kakashi's arm. "Stop scaring the client. I'll talk to him. You keep an eye out."

Kakashi reluctantly nodded. Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Explain."

Soon they began walking again as Naruto explained the situation. "So apparently Tazuna is being hunted by Gato, a business tycoon who has taken over Nami. He is trying to stop Tazuna from building a bridge to the mainland, as that would give Nami a way to escape hs control. The people are in poverty, homeless and starving."

Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be a drag. The rogues back there were the Akuma brothers. They are C-rank. Next will be a B-rank or higher. Keep your guard up."

Choji and Ino took the back while Naruto and Shikamaru took the front. Kakashi and Sasuke too the right while Asuma and Sakura took the left. Tazuna was as safe as possible in this situation. They soon arrived on a dock. A small boat was their way across.

"We won't all fit, so me and Asuma will run next to the boat." They tried to fit the others in the boat. Naruto stepped off the boat with Shikamaru.

"I will carry Shikamaru so the rest can ride comfortably." She said, and Shikamaru grumbled before climbing on her back. Since he was taller, she transformed into an older version of herself. They set out, running at an even pace. In a few hours, they arrived in Nami. Naruto let Shikamaru down and released the henge.

They walked down the path, passing a lake. Naruto's nose twitched and she threw a kunai at a bush. She frowned. She had smelled a man in the bush, but the scent faded as she threw the kunai. She spread out her senses, and her head snapped up a tree in time to see a man throw his sword.

"GET DOWN!" She shouted, pulling Shikamaru and Tazuna down. She immediately disappeared in multiple flashes of red-gold. In an instant, everyone was on the ground and adrenaline raced through her system. The blade passed overhead, and she narrowed her eyes, channeling chakra to her arm and grabbing the hilt. Her feet dug into the ground and she stopped the blade in its tracks.

She felt her arm dislocate and gritted her teeth. She held the heavy blade in one hand and used it to pop her arm back into place.

Damnit kit, be more careful."

'_Sorry Kurama._'

She felt her arm heal and sealed the blade in a scroll. Instantly, a small portal of shadows opened up in front of her.

"Kageton: Kage no Keika!" Shikamaru panted. He had used a good deal of his chakra earlier, and was quickly running out.

Naruto looked confused. Why-

Kunai flew at her, but went through the portal and ended up flying right back at the nin. She looked at Shikamaru in thanks. She flashed to his side as the two jonin got up.

They immediately blocked a kunai strike from the nin.

"Momoichi Zabuza." Kakashi drawled lazily.

"Your brat took my sword. I want it back."

"You'll have to get through us, I'm afraid." Kakashi said, a tone of false sorrow entering hs voice. "And if you do... you have to catch her."

"A brat like her? Easy."

Did he not see the light show or something? Naruto scowled. She looked at Shikamaru. He was low on chakra. But if she was going to fight she wanted him with her. She tossed him a chakra pill. He popped it, swallowing it dry.

"Kakashi-nii." She said. she looked back and saw the two genin's determined faces. They didn't change even as Zabuza's killing intent flooded the area. The other genin flinched and began shaking. Naruto casually walked up to each of them and slapped them, snapping them out of it.

"Be careful." Kakashi said. She grinned, and all hell rained on Zabuza.

She flashed behind him, bonking him on the head playfully before disappearing again. Zabuza dodged a swipe from Asuma's trench knives, and a kunai from Kakashi. Naruto flashed right in front of him, sticking her tongue out. Zabuza drew a kunai and swiped at her, but she just vanished. He was dodging attacks left and right, from all sides. Shikamaru was concentrating his chakra, building it up.

Naruto grinned. This was _fun. _She flashed around, distracting Zabuza. She stopped as she saw senbon flying towards Shikamaru. She flashed and caught them, twitching as they pierced her hand. Finally, Shikamaru let out a shout as his chakra burst free.

"Kageton: Kageryuudan!" Shikamaru rode on top of an inky black dragon, which charged towards Zabuza, slamming into him. Naruto winced. That was a couple of broken bones.

Zabuza grunted as he flew back, ramming into a tree. He felt all of his ribs break, as well as an arm and his femur.

"Stop!" He heard the blonde genin who was so damn annoying with her bloodline yell.

Surprisingly, everyone listened. Zabuza watched as she approached him, a look of intense concentration on her face. Her hands glowed a minty green, and she carefully held her hands over his thigh.

"What...'re" He couldn't finish. A rib poked at his lung, and he kept his breath short.

"You were hired to kill us. Not like you wanted to. Plus if we just left, that hunter nin in the trees would kill you."

A sensor type? He just nodded and winced. Concussion.

His sight grew fuzzy and he passed out.

"Naruto! Why are you healing the enemy!?" Ino yelled.

Naruto hummed as she kept the green steady. It had taken a lot to read those medical texts, but when you can barely walk due to swollen feet and a swollen belly, you have to do something.

"I'm healing him because he isn't our true enemy. I can offer him a home and a steady income. Better than a tyrant who will likely betray him." Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded, before collapsing. He was caught by Kakashi, who gave him a chakra regenerative. It would quicken how fast his chakra refilled, unlike the chakra pill that instantly refilled and strained the reserves.

Naruto healed a few ribs and his arm, before wrapping him in bandages and creating some clones, one who transformed into a stretcher. They carefully lifted Zabuza, and set off. Naruto could tell the hunter nin was following them and created some clones to form a distraction. Her reserves were starting to drain, her bloodline did use a good portion of her chakra.

They enter Tazuna's house and are directed upstairs. There are only three spare rooms. "Zabuza gets one." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "Then I will be in one with Naruto, Ino, and Sakura while Asuma will have the boys."

They nodded and split. Naruto set her stuff down in their room before going to the room Zabuza was in. She blinked as the hunter nin stood surrounded by her clones.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

A clone shrugged. "Apparently he is only posing as a hunter nin to get Zabuza out of sticky situations. He is Zabuza's student."

Naruto looked to the faux hunter nin. "So, you are Zabuza's student?"

"Hai." The nins voice was soft, low toned.

"What's your name?"

"Haku."

Naruto smiled. "That's a nice name."

Haku slowly pulled off his mask, showing off his feminine face. "May I stay here with Zabuza-sama?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, and dispersed her clones. She stumbled as the memories flowed into her mind. The red-blond shook her head. "Never gonna get used to that."

She walked over to Zabuza and her hands glowed green, once more working on Zabuza's injuries.

"I heard what you said back in the forest." Haku said softly. Naruto just hummed.

"Can you really provide us with a home, and a way to live?" He asked. There was hope in his voice, and Naruto smiled a little.

"Yes. The Hokage is my grandfather in all but blood. He will find a way to help you."

"I see. Thank you." Naruto just hummed, concentrating on her control. It was tiring for her, who's reserves are large and difficult to control.

They sat in silence for nearly an hour, before Naruto stopped, panting slightly. "He'll have to heal naturally from here out. His ribs are basically bruised, as I couldn't fully heal them. He has a minor concussion and he will be hella sore." She said, proud of her work.

Haku bowed. "Thank you... "

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you, Naruto-san."

Naruto laughed, and waved her hand carelessly. "Drop the _san. _I'm not big on honorifics."

Haku nodded. "Naruto-chan." Naruto laughed but nodded.

The door opened.

.

.

.

"Care to explain this one Naru?"

"_Ehe. _Hey Shika. This is Haku. He is Zabuza's apprentice. He's cool."

"You have a bad habit of picking up strays Imouto."

"I do _not!" _She protested. Kakashi just shot her a deadpan stare. She chuckled nervously. "It's not a _bad_ habit per se..." She said.

"Well, I'm not helping you when it comes to Lord Third." Kakashi said, walking out.

"You won't have to! Jiji loves me too much to say no!" Naruto called after him, and grinned at the grumbled 'True'.

Naruto and Shikamaru were on guard duty with Asuma for the next few days while Kakashi trained the others to climb trees with chakra. A week passed before anything really happened.

Naruto was helping out, using clones to give the workers a hand. Shikamaru was playing Shogi with Asuma for the 256th time. Suddenly, Naruto stopped, as did her clones. "Everyone, get off the bridge. Now!"

Her clones dropped what they were doing and grabbed the workers, getting back onto land. Two figures landed on the end of the bridge, the mist shrouding them. "O-One has as much chakra as me!" She exclaimed. She had one ninth of the chakra Kurama had, equal to the Ichibi.

The mist cleared, and two men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds stood casually, as though no threat was posed to them.

AN/ Translations

Kageton: Kage no Keika- Shadow Release: Shadow Passage

Kageton: Wangetsu Getsui no Yaiba- Shadow Release: Crescent Moon Blade

Kageton: Kage Senbon Rendan- Shadow Release: Shadow Needle Barrage

Kageton: Oriito Soutei- Shadow Release: Shadow Strand Binding

Kageton: Kageryuudan- Shadow Release: Shadow Dragon Attack.

Now! Tell me how ya liked it. I know some seems rushed, but hey, I'm trying! Gimme some credit.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto watched in trepidation as the mist cleared, and two figures were revealed. They wore black cloaks, imprinted with red clouds, meaning they belonged to an organization. Wordlessly she made a clone to go get Kakashi. She had to be careful here. She looked at Shikamaru, who was crouched, fingertips touching.

His eyes opened, and he stood. "Naru," He started quietly. "I can't form much of a plan here. I don't know their strengths or weaknesses. Just, don't die, okay? I'll take the one with the lesser reserves. I'll leave the other to you. Asuma-sensei-"

"I'm with you Shikamaru. I know who the one you are fighting is. You need all the help you can get."

Naruto bit her lip, worried. "Shika...Stay alive. For Hinari."

Shikamaru nodded, and they gathered their chakra. Shikamaru flashed through handseals, slamming his hands on the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Yoru!" He called. He gritted his teeth as an inky black rose off of his arm, and a Gamabunta sized Yoru materialized next to Shikamaru.

**"You called?"**

"Yoru, will you assist me in battle?"

**"It would be a pleasure."**

Shadows from trees, tools, clouds, any shadow moved towards Yoru, swirling around. Naruto turned to her opponent. She let Kurama's chakra flood her, and rushed the enemy. The man scoffed, and pulled a huge bandaged sword off his back. The bandages unraveled a bit, and a scaled blade peeked out.

_**"Careful kit, his sword eats chakra."**_

"Okay." She would have to be smart about this then.

"Tch. A brat is all I get? This'll be easy."

Naruto growled. "Fuuton: Fuuchuufuyuu no Jutsu!"

Nearby equipment rose and shot towards the enemy, who swiped his sword in front of him, blocking the objects. While his vision was blocked, she used her bloodline and flashed behind him, slashing at him with her kunai. He barely moved in time, but still managed to get a deep cut down his sword arm.

"Tch. Brat." He used his other hand to hoist his sword, and swung at her. The sword reached out towards her, likely for her chakra. She quickly flashed away, reappearing just out of range. She began to flash around him, trying to get him angry enough to lose control of rational thought.

He began to grow annoyed, and spun around, kicking her in the stomach. She coughed, blood flecking her lips, and she flew back, slamming into the bridge and skidding across the ground. She winced. A few ribs were broken, and a lung had ruptured, making it hard to breathe.

"Kura...ma?" She panted shortly.

_**"On it. hold on a minute longer. Your lung is in bad shape."**_

She nodded, and watched the enemy slowly advance towards her. She took a shuddering breath as she tried to stand, air filling her newly healed lung. She clutched her stomach as she felt her ribs heal, an uncomfortable itch. The enemy stopped in surprise.

"A brat like you should be out from a hit like that." He said.

Naruto scowled. "I'm no ordinary brat." She glanced over to where Shikamaru and Asuma was. Asuma was on the ground, out cold, and Shikamaru had something around his eyes.

Shikamaru was worried. Asuma had merely looked the guy in the eyes before collapsing. Yoru had then wrapped his eyes in shadow. He wasn't used to fighting blind. "Yoru-"

**"Listen to the shadows."**

Shikamaru let the shadow whisper to him, and he dodged several blows. Soon though he couldn't keep up, and was being pounded. The shadow bind flew off, and Shikamaru met-

Blue eyes.

Naruto grabbed him and teleported away from the two enemies. Yoru shrank, until he was the size of a horse. She flashed back, landing quick and undoubtedly annoying strikes on their two adversaries.

While they were seemingly distracted, Shikamaru noticed Kakashi flying towards them, headband lifted. He saw Naruto fighting the two, and his eye widened.

"That's Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha!" He said.

Naruto's ear twitched."Itachi?" She said, appearing next to Kakashi. She looked at 'Itachi.'

Yep, that was him. She flashed in front of him. "Why-" She was cut off, forced to flash away from black fires. The flames hit the bridge. Kakashi's eyes widened, and he tried to douse them using a water jutsu. They wouldn't go out.

Naruto slapped a seal on the ground, and the flames were sucked up, sealed away.

Suddenly she could sense nearly two hundred chakra signatures approaching the bridge. She touched down beside Shikamaru and watched as an army of thugs with Gato at the head marched onto the bridge.

"Ninja are so expensive, and even you, S-class ninja, can't kill an old bridge builder and a handful of brats. No worry, I'll dispose of you all." Gato's voice was annoying, high pitched, and whiny.

Itachi sighed. "Kisame. We're leaving."

Kisame nodded, and the two disappeared. Kakashi grabbed an unconscious Asuma and set off to the side, running a diagnostic jutsu over him.

"I trust you two can deal with this?" He asked the two genin.

"Hai. Leave it to us."

Red-gold flickered around Naruto as her eyes flitted about, pinpointing vital areas on nearly fifty men. She pulled out a kunai.

Shikamaru flared his chakra, and the shadows whipped around. His hair darkened, and he became sheet white. He looked like a ghost.

Like a switch was flipped, Naruto disappeared. When she reappeared, the fifty men she had locked on to, dropped dead.

Shikamaru smirked, and wordlessly performed a _Kageton: Wangetsu Getsui no Yaiba._ The crescent blade swept out in a wide arc, taking down nearly sixty men before dispersing. Both genin felt the massive chakra drain like a punch in the gut. The rest of the men stalled. Over half of their forces defeated in a second. They dropped their weapons and ran, terror clutching their hearts.

Naruto's red-gold hair swayed behind her as her eyes, colder than ice chips, stared Gato down. She slowly walked towards him, using a silent _Fuuton: Fuuchuufuyuu_ to make an abandoned wakizashi to fly into her hand. She let it trail across the ground as she neared Gato. He was frozen in place by those eyes.

"Gato," Her voice was like an angel, to him, coming to deliver judgment. "For the crimes, you have committed, you _will _die."

The last he saw was a blonde pivoting, and a flash of metal before everything went black.

Naruto scrunched up her nose as Gato's head rolled across the bridge. She kicked his swaying body off the bridge and sealed his head in a kill scroll. She looked around, the bloodied bridge and the bodies sinking in. She walked over to Shikamaru, steps wobbly. When she reached him, she fell into his arms, sobbing.

She had killed fifty-one people today. People who likely had a family waiting for them, or a friend to miss them.

And she killed them without a second thought.

Shikamaru hugged the blond, crying himself. He had killed more, but it hadn't been direct. Naruto had directly killed them, still had blood on her hands, and flecking her cheek. He was clean, not a speck of blood on him. Still, a kill was a kill. He had taken _lives._ No matter how good or bad,a life was a life.

Kakashi just watched, nothing but sympathy in his eyes. He placed a hand on each of their heads, before leaving, hoisting an unconscious Asuma and carrying him to Tazuna's.

The bridge was finished, and the few who had witnessed the fight from afar gave the two genin nicknames. Naruto was the Wind Flash and Shikamaru was the Shadow Guardian. As the two teams left for Konoha, Asuma still out of it, They named the bridge The Whirling Deer Bridge, In honor of Naruto and Shikamaru. (Naruto is Whirling due to her Uzumaki..)

Naruto and Shikamaru had gained something from the mission. The glint in their eyes that said they'd killed, and were capable of killing. They were quiet on the way home, tired, and wanting to see Hinari.

Zabuza and Haku were going to sneak through the Nara forest with a note for Shikaku from Shikamaru. They had a seal that carried a Nara scent so the deer wouldn't attack. Naruto would then let them rent an apartment, and get the Sandaime to register them as Konoha Shinobi.

**AN/ A dull ending to a chappie, but hey... I have no excuse. Tell me how ya liked it. **


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto held Shikamaru's hand tightly as they approached the village. His grip in return was just as tight. Killing Mizuki was one thing, A bunch of strangers were another. They were now Shinobi, killers.

They were unsure. Unsure of what exactly it was they were unsure of. They stepped into the village, and Naruto had released Shikamaru's hand, and had lifted her hood, transforming into the male version of herself.

They arrived at the Hokage tower and Naruto abruptly took off, leaping up to the Hokage's office window. Shikamaru sighed and leapt after her. The rest of the genin stared confused.

"We will enter normally. Those two have a unique relationship with Lord Hokage." Kakashi shifted the unconscious Asuma on his back. He was heavy.

Naruto's eyes were wild as she leapt in the window. Her chakra flashed and she was across the room kneeling on the floor holding an unfazed Hinari. The red-blond was crying, and breathed in the comforting scent of her daughter. Shikamaru walked up to them and knelt too, arms wrapping around both of them.

Hiruzen watched, a knowing look in his aged eyes. He was saddened by the knowledge two more people had to kill, and felt that much older. He stood and approached the two. He place a hand on each of their heads. They looked up, and the tears flowed anew at the compassion in the old shinobi's eyes.

"J-jiji..." Naruto carefully hugged Hinari to her chest, tears slowing. Shikamaru had stopped crying and just held his precious people close. He could hear the rest of their teams approaching, and nudged Naruto. She nodded, and wiped her face of any tears. She smiled down at Hinari.

"Momma and Dada are home Hina-chan~" She cooed softly, tapping Hinari's nose with her slender finger. Hinari just giggled.

"Mama, dada." She giggled. Shikamaru smiled at the child he saw as his own.

The doors opened and Naruto disappeared. She was hiding behind the Hokage's chair.

"Er, Shikamaru? Where is Naruto?" Ino asked. Hiruzen sat back down. "She will be back in a moment." He said.

Kakashi stepped forward. He gestured to Asuma. "He needs treatment, we encountered S-rank opponents on our mission."

Hiruzen raised and eyebrow and kicked Naruto's leg. She winced. "Oops?" She whispered.

Hiruzen sighed. He waved Naruto out. She hid Hinari in her long hair and stood partially behind Shikamaru.

"Report." He ordered.

The tone of his voice caused all of their backs to straighten. Kakashi stepped forward. "The mission started normally, we were walking with the bridge builder for a good four or five hours before we were ambushed by chunin ranked mist ninja by the name Akuma Brothers."

Shikamaru stepped up. "Naruto and I witnessed our sensei supposedly get ripped apart by the enemy. We attacked the enemy, and promptly disabled their ability to fight. We interrogated the only one still conscious and got info on our enemy, Gato. We proceeded with the mission, aware of the risks, and encountered Zabuza Momochi who-"

"Brats."

Naruto flashed to Zabuza. "Shikaku-san didn't kill you! Yay!" She hugged him, one arm tight around Hinari, and flashed back, giggling as Zabuza dry heaved.

She stepped forward. "I had sensed Zabuza and managed to catch his sword, dislocating my shoulder in the process. Luckily, Kurama healed it. I sealed the sword, and Shikamaru saved me from injury with a Jutsu he learned. The sensei engaged Zabuza, and Shikamaru and I joined. With my bloodline, and Shikamaru using a lot of chakra, we beat him easy. I then proceeded to heal him and bring him with us. His student showed up, and we trained. Well, the other genin did. Shika and I were assigned to guard Tazuna-oji."

Shikamaru stepped back up. "One day, two enemies popped up. They were powerful. It was me, Naruto, and Asuma-sensei. Asuma-sensei and I took the one with lesser reserves, while Naruto took on the other one, whose reserves matched hers easily. We were surviving, but not winning. Asuma-sensei looked the guy in the eyes and collapsed. Naruto was basically being a fly, trying to distract them with her bloodline. Kakashi came and said they were-"

"Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi finished. Hiruzen paled.

"How are you all not more injured?" He asked.

"Kurama."

"Naruto."

"I arrived too late."

"Look at Asuma-sensei!" The rest of the genin said. Asuma wasn't injured, just unconscious. He wouldn't wake though.

"I'll get our healers as well as Inoichi to help him. Zabuza and his student, stay so I can speak with you. Naruto, you as well, Shikamaru will take Hinari home."

Naruto nodded and handed Hinari to Shikamaru. The other genin stared, and Naruto sighed.

"I'll tell you guys later. Shika, keep her safe, and give Anko this." She tossed him a scroll. It had at least five boxes of Dango sealed in it.

Shikamaru nodded and pocketed the scroll and held Hinari close to his chest. "Dada!" Hinari giggled, grabbing a lock of his hair. He smiled down at her and leapt out the window. The rest of the genin stared wide-eyed.

"Dada!?" Ino asked. Naruto laughed.

"Hina-chan seems to see Shika as her dad. And I'm fine with it, Shika is a way better father than her..." She flinched. "Ah, I'll tell you guys later."

They nod and leave, though Sasuke let his gaze linger on her for a moment longer before yeeting himself out of the room.

Naruto sighed tiredly as she flopped onto the bed, a knocked out Shikamaru already in bed. It had been a tiring mission, and after the massacre that the two committed, they hadn't gotten much sleep.

Zabuza and Haku now had a shared apartment on the first floor and were scheduled to take a ranking exam in three days. They would integrate just fine. The blond had had to fill out some paperwork, as well as have Zabuza and Haku sign some agreements and stuff.

She kicked off her sandals and untied her hita-itae. She threw off her hoodie and stretched. She curled up into Shikamaru's side, breathing in his scent. She allowed his soothing scent to lull her to sleep, sighing as she felt his arms wrap around her.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto yawned as her eyes slid open against something warm. She leaned her head back a little. She had had her face tucked into Shikamaru's neck. She blinked the blurriness from her eyes as she became more aware of the position she was in.

Shikamaru's arms were wrapped securely around her, and she similarly had her arms wrapped around him, so one was tucked under him. Their legs were tangled too.

But it was _really_ comfortable. So she tucked her face back in his neck and closed her eyes. She heard a chuckle and breathed a quiet puff of laughter as the vibration from the sound tickles her eyelids.

"Naru, we gotta get up."

She pulled back to see a lightly blushing Shikamaru.

"But it's comfortable...and warm."

Shikamaru smiled, laughing slightly. "I know, but we have to eat and take care of our daughter."

A grin formed on Naruto's face as a warm feeling spread through her like fire.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Naru?"

"You said _our _daughter."

Shikamaru blushed heavily. "Ah- I, uh-"

Naruto laughed and hugged Shikamaru. "It's fine. She calls you Dad and everything. She is our daughter."

That warm feeling came back, and the two finally got out of bed, smiles on their faces.

Naruto headed to the kitchen to make breakfast as usual, while Shikamaru showered. She turned on the stove and went to get Hinari while the stove-top heated up.

She cuddled Hinari and placed her in her highchair. She quickly cracked some eggs and beat them, before pouring them in the pan. She hummed softly as she heard the shower cut off, and it wasn't long before Shikamaru came out dressed in his shinobi gear.

He walked over to Naruto and grabbed the baby food from the cabinet above the stove. Naruto raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. In all of the almost seven months Shikamaru has been by her side, he had never willingly tried to feed Hinari.

He noticed her look and blushed lightly, murmuring something. Naruto grinned at his shyness. She softly bopped his head. "Silly Shika. Go feed Hinari before she kicks up a fuss." She pushed Shikamaru in the direction of the table and continued making the eggs, pulling out some bacon and bread for toast.

She felt warm. Shikamaru was a light in her dreary life. And that interaction was what she had watched happen with families. The mother teasing the hopeless father. She blushed and smiled. That was a nice thought.

She finished up breakfast and made plates. They dug in.

"Naru, Have I told you that you are a really good cook?"

Naruto nodded. "Several times."

"You are a really, really good cook."

Naruto laughed. Considering she had learned from the Mother of a brothel, It wasn't that bad. Shikamaru was probably exaggerating. She quickly finished her breakfast and left to shower.

Shikamaru let Hinari down from the high chair, and she began crawling around. The Nara quickly cleaned up, doing the few dishes and wiping the counters. Hinari just followed him around. Last, he changed her diaper. Not a fun job, but someone had to. And the flying hug he received from Naruto was worth it.

"Thanks Shika!" She scooped Hinari up and spun around. Hinari giggled. "Mama!"

Shikamaru grabbed his weapon pouches and strapped them on, hand Naruto hers.

Naruto handed him Hinari and quickly strapped on her gear, brushing her hair and pulling it up in a high tail. She pulled on her hita-itae and pulled Shikamaru's out of her pocket and stepped forward, putting it on for him. His dark hair framed his pale angular face.

Naruto took Hinari and smiled. "I'm going to see if Anko-chan is on the roster or not. If not, she can watch Hinari. Your mom must be worn out."

"Nah. She adores Hinari."

Naruto giggled and went upstairs.

She came back without Hinari. "Anko-chan said she'll watch her."

Suddenly a chill seemed to spread through the hallway. Naruto shivered. "I just got a _really _bad feeling."

Shikamaru nodded. "Me too."

Naruto spread her senses, and found nothing. "Just, stay alert. Let's go."

She made a clone to stay behind and watch Hinari and Anko. Shikamaru whispered to the shadows. They took off, racing through Konoha. Team 10 would be training with Team 7 until Asuma was fully recovered. The medics and Inoichi were barely able to wake him up.

They touched down in the center of Team 7's training ground. Everyone sans Kakashi was there. Ino and Choji looked a little uncomfortable, as Sakura was lost in thought and Sasuke was glaring a hole in the ground.

Naruto walked up to Sakura who snapped out of her thoughts. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto smiled and gestured for Sakura to turn around. Sakura complied and Naruto swiftly braided her hair. Sakura nodded her thanks, and Naruto walked over to Sasuke. He didn't move. So she grinned and bopped the back of his head, using her bloodline to appear next to Shikamaru as the raven's head snapped up.

He looked around. "Who did that?"

No one replied, to busy trying not to laugh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Naruto held both of her hands up, a look of innocence on her face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and lunged. Naruto grinned and returned the favor. A completely one-sided spar kicked up, Naruto using her bloodline to stay just out of reach.

"Dobe! Stop moving!" Sasuke shouted, annoyed. Naruto's laughed echoed through the clearing.

Shikamaru chuckled as he heard a faint 'poof' and felt a forehead press against his back. A clone engaged Sasuke in taijutsu, while the original hid behind Shikamaru, shaking as she held in her giggles.

The shaking kinda tickled, so Shikamaru ended up holding in a laugh.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in between the two just as Clone leapt at Sasuke. Kakashi was caught off guard and took a fist to the shoulder, knocking his Icha Icha out of his hand. He punched the clone clear across the training ground, where it dispelled midair, and leapt to catch his book, stepping on Sasuke's head to do so.

Sasuke face-planted ungracefully.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. A stream of giggles left her, and she fell on the ground clutching her stomach. Kakashi sighed.

Shikamaru chuckled, and when Naruto _finally_ stopped giggling, he helped her up.

"Okay, let's start training now." Kakashi said indifferently.


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks passed, and Asuma was back on duty, taking control of Team 10 again. Kakashi entered Team 7 into the Chunin exams.

When he did, Naruto felt the same chill pass through her as the day with Shikamaru. So she upped her training, working on her control, and bloodline. She needed to be as good as possible.

She told Shikamaru of her worries, and he agreed. He had also begun training harder, working with the shadows and Yoru. Yoru and Kurama seemed to get along and even built a link through the two genin's minds.

Hinari was beginning to try to stand, and often had to be watched over in case of injury. Like falling and hitting her head on the corner of a coffee table. The author totally didn't do that the first time she tried to stand.

Naruto was lucky enough to get a video of the first step Hinari took. She had felt prouder than proud and had run to Shikamaru immediately. He had laughed and hugged Hinari, cuddling her to his chest.

The day soon came when Naruto and Shikamaru handed Hinari to the Sandaime as they headed towards the exam room. Naruto dragged Sasuke past the genjutsu, and into the exam room. "We do not need more competition. If they cannot see through such a simple genjutsu, they do not deserve to be a chunin candidate." Naruto quickly slipped into her male form.

Shikamaru and his team came in soon after. Naruto was on edge. The scent in the air was... foul. She shot a look to Shikamaru. How to tell him... without telling him? She got an idea and closed her eyes briefly.

_'__Kurama__?'_

"Yes Kit?"

_'Can you tell __Yoru__-san to tell Shikamaru something?'_

"What?"

"_I smell something foul. __Don't__ you? Warn him to stay alert, ready to react at a hairs breath. I have a very bad feeling.'_

"I can sense it too. I'll pass it along, though I have no doubt Yoru knows of it."

_'Thank you, __Kurama__.'_

She opened her eyes and met Shikamaru's. He paused, before nodding discreetly.

"The Nara says to be safe."

_"I will."_ She mouthed to the Nara, who smiled slightly. A boy in glasses walked up to them. Naruto didn't like his scent. It was tainted. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Shikamaru.

The Nara paused again, taking in a discreet, but still kinda noticeable, breath in through his nose and slightly open mouth, and flinched slightly. He shook his head. A sliver of a shadow crept up behind the nin and whipped his feet from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. Naruto hid a smile behind her hand as Shikamaru stifled a snicker.

The grey-haired nin got up, wincing. "Who tripped me?" He asked confusedly. Naruto pointed at a random Kunoichi with a whip. "I saw her do it!" It had been a while since she had to rough up her voice like this.

The grey nin narrowed his eyes at the Kunoichi, before smiling. "I am Kabuto Yakushi. You are all rookies, right?"

"So what?" Naruto challenged.

"So, you shouldn't be so cocky. People do die in these exams you know."

"Yeah, so what? Why do you care?'

Kabuto scratched his head sheepishly, though everything he did was obviously false to Naruto and Shikamaru. "Is it wrong for me to look out for my comrades?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes. "So make yourself useful. Instead of scolding us, give us tips."

Kabuto smirked and adjusted his glasses, pulling out a deck of cards. "These are my special Ninja Info Cards. I can tell you information on any of the genin here. As well as upper shinobi."

Naruto narrowed her eyes. This guy was no genin. "Okay, do me. Uzumaki Naruto. Give my info out by all means."

Kabuto's glasses flashed, and he pulled a card out of the deck.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 12. Rank genin. Bloodline, none. Clan, none. Family, none. A loud and rambunctious Male who disappeared for two weeks during his time at the Academy for reasons unknown. Seems close to one Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto held back a scoff. He had nothing. "That information is common and useless. Anything else on that card?"

"Also known as the container for the-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." Shikamaru's voice was dangerously calm as he held a kunai to Kabuto's throat. That information was an S-class secret.

"You almost broke a law there Kabu-chan~" Naruto sang. Her eyes were sharp though and held a roiling killing intent that was barely restrained.

Kabuto cleared his throat nervously. "I apologize." He retreated back to sulk in the crowd.

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru who was barely stopping his shadow from dancing angrily. She touched his shoulder, and he relaxed. "Sorry." He murmured.

Naruto just smiled. "Thank you... He isn't one of us."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Then there was a poof of smoke and the exam started.

This was gonna be fun.

Not fun.

Naruto was bored.

Really really bored.

Like, reaaaaally really reeeeaaally bored.

So she started drumming her fingers on the desk lightly. She stopped and decided to unseal some paper that she used to practice handwriting for sealwork. She balled it up and lobbed it at random people.

She saw a redhead with a tattoo on his forehead. He was glaring bloody murder at her. She shrugged and yeeted the ball at him.

He stared at her incredulously. Naruto could sense the raging Biju in him. _'Kurama? '_

_"On it."_

Naruto felt the chakra flood her system. She directed the massive killer intent solely at the redhead. He visibly flinched and stared at her, shocked. Naruto stopped the intent and smiled softly at him, giving him a small wave.

The rest of the exam pass quickly, and soon it was time for the 10th question. Naruto tried to listen to what the bandana dude was saying but quickly zoned out.

When she zoned back in, there were only a few teams left. A huge ball of cloth crashed through the window, and a scantily clad purple-haired familiar-looking woman struck a pose in the middle of the room.

"Listen up maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am the proctor for the second exam. Follow me!"

She left out the window, and Naruto quickly grabbed her teammates, and the thought to grab Team Ten flitted through her head, so she made a clone and used her bloodline to teleport them away. She noticed the receding wall of shadows as they flashed away.

She looked questioningly at Shikamaru when they landed. He shrugged, and whispered, "I didn't want the silver-haired guy to see your bloodline. Plus one of those grass genin looked sketchy."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The two watched their teammates heave in amusement. Naruto looked up at Anko.

"_Brat_. Who said you could teleport?" Anko asked, jokingly.

"A n k o. Who said I couldn't?"

Anko laughed. Shikamaru just shook his head. Team by team, the rest of the genin appeared. When they had all arrived, Anko started shouting instructions.

They were given a scroll and needed to find the opposing scroll. Meaning at max, only half of the teams could pass.

Naruto smirked, and went to grab their scroll. She came out, the smirk still on her face. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Naru..." He drawled. Naruto blinked innocently.

"Yes, Shika?"

"What did you do?"

"Do? Nothing. I found a loophole, and used it."

A spark hit Shikamaru and he chuckled. "Ahhh. I see. Well, let's meet up."

Naruto laughed and nodded. She made her way to her team, who looked a bit intimidated by the competition.

The genin lined up at a gate, and tensed, ready to run.

A loud "STAAART!" Sounded, and Team Seven shot off. Naruto stopped a little ways in. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her confused.

"Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and pulled out both scrolls. "Anko never said we had to be in the forest to obtain both scrolls. Shika an I saw this and took advantage of it. Let's go."

She took off, and Sasuke and Sakura flanked her. She listened to Kurama's directions, as he and Yoru helped the two teams find each other.

Naruto could sense Shikamaru and his team just through the trees when a large gust of wind blew through the area, and The two teams were scrambled.

She slammed into a branch and groaned at the pain in her head and back. She heard a similar thud and groan and opened her eyes. She spotted Ino, and couldn't help but wish it was Shikamaru.

She heard a rustle, and cursed as a giant snake burst through the greenery and swallowed her.

The last thing she heard before the reptile's jaws snapped closed was Ino's shrill scream.

AN/ sorry for the wait, but here ya go!


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto gasped and coughed as a foul-tasting slime got in her mouth. She spat it out and tried to find something to grab onto. She couldn't though, and growled as she pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the slimy pink membrane.

She continued to slide though, ripping a gash along the inside of the snake. _'Think Naruto! C'mon, ya gotta get out of the snake.'_ She summoned up her chakra and sifted through her wind Jutsu. There was only one she could currently think of.

She found herself hoping this worked. She focused all of her control into the Jutsu, channeling her wind nature to her fingertips. "_Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!\ Wind Release: Wind Blade!"_

She channeled the wind chakra to extend from all ten fingers, and plunged her hands into the pink membrane, ripping through it with ease. She stepped out of the snake, which writhed on the ground, bleeding out quickly. Naruto shook the blood from her hair as best she could. She turned and looked for Ino, who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"N-Naruto-chan..." She was shaking, adrenaline likely pumping through her system. Naruto walked over to her.

"I'm alive Ino-chan. Now, let's go find the others. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." A feeling of unease had settled in her stomach, and her entire being itched to be with Shikamaru and Hinari, safe in their home.

She grabbed Ino, who was still recovering, and took off. Ino was shaken from her shock, and pulled free from Naruto's grasp, leaping alongside the red-blonde. Naruto was solely intent on finding Shikamaru, and Kurama gladly helped. According to Yoru, the suspicious Kusa nin from earlier was attacking and it seemed their focus was on Sasuke. Who had awoken his Sharingan when he stabbed himself in the leg to get Sakura away from death.

Naruto smelled it before she saw it. She didn't bother to henge into her male form, and snuck up to Shikamaru, who had taken shelter in a bush and was watching Sasuke and the Kusa nin carefully.

"Shika," Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru jumped and turned to Naruto wide-eyed. He hugged Naruto tight. "You're alive! That nin had said something about you and Ino dying. I tried not to let it get to my head, but I couldn't help but worry..."

Naruto hugged Shikamaru back, and the two parted when Ino showed up with a terrified Choji. Naruto had an idea. Shikamaru would not like it, but she needed everyone to be safe. She turned to the shadow-nin.

"Shika-"

"No."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Please. I need to be able to go all out. You need to get them to safety. You need to be safe. I can keep him busy until you get to the tower. Once Yoru tells me you, Ino-chan, Choji, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan are at the tower, I'll flash over to you. _Trust me Shika._"

Shikamaru's face was twisted, and he obviously wanted to protest, so Naruto did the first thing that came to mind.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he felt Naruto press her lips against his, arms wrapping around her neck. She soon pulled back, face slightly flushed. Her hair, which had blocked any outside view, settled.

"Please." She said. Shikamaru reluctantly nodded. He grabbed her arms firmly though, and met her eyes, his own full to the brim with conflicting emotions.

"_Stay safe."_

Naruto nodded. "I'll grab Sasuke and Sakura. Then I need you to take them away. I'll give you some clones. Remember. If they dispel, it does not mean I'm dead. Now go!"

She disappeared and reappeared in less than a second, her teammates in hand. She thrust them at Shikamaru. "GO!"

A twisted laugh filled the clearing.

Naruto turned, long blonde hair whipping around in the wind that she expelled unconsciously. Her eyes were narrow, and the aura of a nine-tailed beast stood next to her, an inky black dragon on her other side.

_**"Shikamaru asked me to help you."**_

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

The grass-nin appeared, looking cool as a cucumber, if it weren't for the melted face she was casually peeling off, revealing a delicate male face.

**"Orochimaru of the Sannin," **Kurama growled.

Naruto pushed away the fear. She could maybe hold off the Sannin until Shikamaru got to the tower. Maybe.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You are a foolish child. Why would a genin like you protect someone else's teams?"

Naruto glared at the smirking snake sannin. "Sasuke and Sakura _are_ my team! I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you _won't _hurt them!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened before a grin stretched across his face, and he laughed. "So you're a girl, huh? Interesting. And how are you going to stop me?"

Naruto growled, the sound making the ground shake as red chakra bubbled up around her, her blue eyes bleeding crimson. Yoru fully revealed himself, smaller than usual due to most of his consciousness still in Shikamaru. The shadows moved to captured the Sannin, frozen in place by his own shadow.

"I'll show you."

She disappeared in a flash of red-gold and began to strike Orochimaru. He took several blows before reacting. Naruto stayed still for a second to shake off the dizziness from rapid-fire use, and was hit by a kick that definitely broke some ribs. She flew back, and slammed into a tree. She coughed out some blood, and stood up quickly, flashing around, trying to get the Sannin to lose his cool.

"Tch, you're like your father, but more inexperienced." Orochimaru said, and once again Naruto flew back, slamming into another tree. The breath was knocked out of her, and she coughed, trying to regain it. Yoru was attacking Orochimaru, using the shadows to restrain him. But the inky black dragon was shrinking as he used up the chakra the temporary form had.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and flashed back into the fray. She needed to think carefully. Her ribs were broken, and she could feel something wrong with her shoulder, it wouldn't move right. She was covered in bruises and cuts. She flashed around the Sannin. She didn't have enough chakra for her jutsu, and couldn't concentrate enough to perform one that would be effective. So she stuck to throwing weapons at the Sannin, as well as trying to strike him.

She was doing relatively well, until Yoru disappeared, and the shadows receded.

Naruto flew back, head cracking sharply against wood, and she could feel blood seeping through her hair. She shook off the dizziness, and held back a scream as Orochimaru stomped on her arm. It snapped, and bone poked through flesh. Naruto's eyes locked onto a branch ad she flashed to it. She clung to the branch panting heavily. She looked behind her and flinched when she saw Orochimaru right there. He was chuckling.

"So, are you done? Your friends couldn't have made it to the tower yet, so I can just dispose of you and finish what I came here for."

Naruto glared at him, the red chakra struggling to heal her wounds.

_'I can't die. I have to take care of Hinari!'_

She stood shakily, eyes never leaving the Sannin. She fashed behind him and kicked. Her foot was caught, and she swung her kunai, slicing the Sannin's cheek. She was swung around and slammed into the tree, her newly healed ribs rebreaking. a choked scream passed through her lips, and she fell limply on the ground ten feet below, her shoulder fully dislocated. She was bleeding everywhere, and she couldn't see straight. "Kurama!" she croaked.

_**"Kit... I can't give you more chakra, you can't handle it."**_

_'I don't care! I need it long enough to take care of him!'_

_**"Kit... Fine. Four tails is the max though. And your wounds will only get worse"**_

_'Thank you.'_

Naruto screamed shrilly as what seemed to be lava entered her system. Her consciousness faded at a hate-filled haze filled her mind.

_Kill..._


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto sat in a black space.

"Kurama?"

No answer.

"Shika? Yoru-san?"

No answer.

She needed to get out of the dark.

She could see a tiny red light and ran towards it as fast as she could. The closer she got, the more the temperature increased, and an overwhelming hate hit her like a brick wall. She fell to her knees gasping. Was this what Kurama meant? She could faintly see through the red, hate-filled haze, and stared in shock.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the crimson aura around Naruto grew blindingly bright, before turning into a dark, bloody red. Small strips of skin peeled off, disintegrating in the bubbling chakra. The Uzumaki looked absolutely feral, and came at him aggressively, sharp nails grating against flesh and bone. Orochimaru growled, blood running down his arm. He shed his skin, and the two engaged in a furious battle.

Naruto watched all of this as her skin prickled from the pain she could feel her body going through. She needed to regain control and get to Shikamaru.

**"...it!...ut! Re...Cont...! Hurr...!"** Faint whispers. Naruto tried to cling to them, to understand them, but they slipped away. She fell, staring into the red haze. She couldn't get out.

**"DAMMIT KIT! GET TO THE NARA!"**

Naruto jolted up as Kurama's voice boomed through the black void. Her eyes widened. She had given up.

That was _not _her ninja way.

She charged at the red haze, forcing her way through the hate, fighting for control. After a few minutes, she managed to regain control, and the crimson chakra disappeared. She noticed that Orochimaru looked really torn up, and was glaring at her viscously.

"_This isn't over."_ The Sannin snarled, and fled.

Naruto assessed her reserves. She didn't have enough to flash to Shikamaru unless she was closer. So she took to the trees, her mind going numb as she blocked out the pain. She was missing most of her skin, her bone was poking through her left arm, and her right shoulder was dislocated. She was bruising all over, and blood dripped down her face. She was dangerously close to passing out, but used all of her willpower to stay conscious.

As she neared the tower, she finally decided she was close enough to flash to Shikamaru. She gathered her dangerously low reserves, and disappeared. She touched down in front of a half-naked Shikamaru. No one else was in the room. Shikamaru looked worried, and when he heard the sound of someone falling, he turned around.

"Naruto!"

Naruto panted heavily. "S-Shika. I made it back. I told you."

Shikamaru tenderly lifted Naruto up and laid her on the crisp white sheets of the bed. They were soon stained red, blood still oozing from Naruto's injuries. "You Baka! I told Yoru over an hour ago to call you! What happened?"

Naruto smiled weakly. "There were some complications. Now, help me patch up?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Just tell me what to do."

Naruto had him help her stand, and she rammed her shoulder into the doorway, popping it back in place. "OW!" She yelped. She turned to Shikamaru apologetically. "I need you to push this bone here," She gestured to the bone sticking out of her arm. "Back in place so Kurama can heal it."

Shikamaru nodded, looking more worried than disgusted. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes, and I am probably going to scream when we push it back in, but don't stop."

Shikamaru clenched his jaw and nodded. Naruto braced herself, and nodded, telling Shikamaru to start.

A shrill and quickly cut off scream escaped Naruto as the bone slid back in. She panted harshly, sweat beading her brow, and felt an itch under her skin as a sliver of Kurama's chakra entered her sensitive coils and raced to heal the bone and the shoulder. Her ribs had healed on the way back, and now she just had a bunch of cuts and was definitely going to bruise.

"Thank yo-mph!"

Her eyes widened as Shikamaru kissed her. She closed her eyes, arms wrapping around his neck.

Soon the kiss turned into a hug, and both of them ended up on the floor, clutching each other's forearms, foreheads pressed gently together.

"Don't make me worry like that again."

"I won't."

Shikamaru showed Naruto to the shower and she washed the blood from her red-blonde hair, cleaning the rest of her wounds.

"Kurama?"

_**"Hmm?"**_

"Thank you. Sleep for a while. These scratches will heal well without your help."

_**"Mmhmm... ZzZzZz"**_

_Night Furball._

Naruto ended up borrowing Shikamaru's spare clothes, and flashed to the waiting area, where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting. Sakura was pacing, and Sasuke's crimson gaze watched the door with hidden worry.

"Hey guys."

"Naruto-chan!" Sakura threw her arms around the blond, crying. "You're okay! Shikamaru dragged us away, and knocked us out when we tried to go back!"

"Good. If you had gone back, we'd be dead. I almost died."

Sakura searched Naruto for injuries. She had a lot of bandages and a patch on her forehead, but she looked fine. "How are you okay right now then?"

"I wasn't. I have an extremely high regeneration bloodline." It was true, she was an Uzumaki. She gestured to all of her former injuries, and was this time engulfed in a group hug.

"Let's open the scrolls now." She said as they parted. She opened them and threw them. She stepped back as a large puff of smoke appeared and Iruka-sensei told them about the whole heaven and earth thing.

"Okay sensei. Is Jiji here?"

"No, he won't be here until the end of the fourth day."

"I need to talk to him about something that happened in the forest. Tell him a Snake got in and tied with the Fox. "

Iruka paled. He had been a Hunter-nin, he knew how to decode a verbal message. Not to mention anyone who knew of Kyuubi could have deciphered it. "R-right. Go get settled, I'll come get you when he arrives."

Naruto nodded, and she and her teammates were shown to a room. She put down her meager weapons, having used most against Orochimaru.

She laid down, and instantly passed out.

"-ru. Naru! Wake up."

Naruto shot up, ready to run at a moment's notice. She had had _that_ dream again. She looked over and saw Shikamaru.

"Hey."

"We need to talk, before everything gets hectic again."

She blinked. "About what?"

Shikamaru blushed slightly. "U-us."

Naruto was confused. "What about us?"

"T-the kisses... are we..?" He flushed.

Naruto blushed too. "Oh. Um... W-well..." She clenched her eyes shut. "I-I like you! So..." She opened her eyes and looked at the ground.

"I like you too."

Her head shot up, and she leapt at Shikamaru, hugging him tightly. "I really, really like you Shikamaru." She whispered into his neck.

Shikamaru just hugged her tighter.

"So is it official?" The two jumped apart, blushing heavily. Sakura and Ino stood in the doorway, grinning like the cats that split the canary _**/Minna-chan asks you roll with the botched comparison/**_

The two just blushed harder, nodding shyly. The two squealed. "You two are so _cute _together!"

Naruto flashed to her bed, burrowing under the covers, blush still prominent from the little nose that poked out.

Shikamaru just faced the corner, blushing to the tips of his ears.

The two gossip girls left, likely to tell the rest of the rookies.

Naruto groaned, embarrassed.

Iruka stood in the doorway, bemused. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but his little students were funny. "Naruto. Hokage-sama requests your presence. Shikamaru can tag along. Hinari is there-"

The two genin were in front of him and staring him down faster than he could blink.

"C'mon Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped.

Iruka smiled and led the two to an office where the Hokage was waiting.


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto and Shikamaru followed right behind Iruka, anxious to see Hinari. Apparently, Jiji had assumed that it would be a situation where they would need an anchor.

They didn't, well, maybe Naruto, but they did want to see their daughter. So they followed behind, buzzing with anxiety and excitement. It had only been two days, but they had missed Hinari dearly. Iruka pointed to a door up ahead, and the two shot off, sprinting towards it.

Iruka hurried to catch up, exasperated. When he looked in, it was to Anbu spawled on the floor and Naruto and Shikamaru holding Hinari, who was giggling. The Hokage was shaking, an amused expression on his face. It quickly sobered, and he steepled his fingers.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto and genin Nara Shikamaru. Report."

Naruto frowned, and handed Hinari to Iruka. "Team 7 headed into the forest, and traveled with no encounters. We were trying to meet up with Team 10, as to increase our chances of passing. We were using Kurama and Yoru to find each other. Just as we were mere feet away, we were blown away, separated by a _Fuuton: Daitoppa._ Ino and I were blown in the same direction. I was eaten by a snake, and managed to escape using a very hard to control Wind Blade. We made our way back to a grass kunoichi. She was attacking Sasuke. I got all of them out of there and told them to head to the tower, I'd hold her off. "

"I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and help, but I had to protect the group... I wish I had stayed behind..." Shikamaru said, looking at where Naruto's wounds had been.

"After they left, I found out it wasn't a grass kunoichi. It was Orochimaru of the Sannin. We fought, and I was losing. I had a dislocated shoulder, My bone to my arm was sticking out of my skin, my ribs were broken, I had a concussion. I was desperate. So I made Kurama give me four tails."

"Naruto!" Hiruzen gasped. No wonder the blond was shaking slightly. Her chakra coils were probably really sensitive right now.

"I'm fine though. Orochimaru took some damage too. I got away as fast as possible. I believe he was after Sasuke... more specifically, his Sharingan."

Naruto sat down, her shaking having gotten borderline violent. Kurama only filtered traces to continue healing her, but she couldn't move while she healed or the strain would be too much.

They all sat there in silence for a while, Hinari giggling every now and then.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. I guarantee you two will become chunin. You already are in fact, however, I ask you still complete the exams."

The two nodded. "Of course, thank you, jiji."

Naruto winced as she stood, still shaking. Her chakra couldn't recover until her coils healed, and that would be a few days. She could barely handle the traces of Kuramas' chakra. Her outer wounds were healed though, and the two left.

"Shika, I won't be able to use chakra for a few days... I'll have to use taijutsu to win the preliminaries. "

Shikamaru nodded. "You can do it Naru. Just rest so your chakra coils heal faster."

Naruto nodded, and the two went back to Shikamaru's room. Naruto didn't know where hers was so she would bunk with Shikamaru for now. She collapsed on the bed and snuggled into the blanket.

She felt the bed give as Shikamaru sat down on the bed. She peeked out of the blanket and hummed as Shikamaru poked her cheek, smiling.

She eventually fell asleep, her cheek cupped in Shikamaru's hand.

For the next few days, most of what Naruto did was sleep. It was the day of the preliminaries, and Naruto could use chakra in small amounts over an extended period of time. She had to take a while to gather it, if she just summoned it her coils would end up more damaged than before. But that would be enough. Just enough for what she needed.

Admittedly, she had been a bit too reliant on her new bloodline, but she was still pretty good at taijutsu. She stood with her team, Shikamaru with his. Jiji stood in front of the gathered genin, rows of Jounin sensei behind him. Naruto slowly allowed her chakra to flow, and slowly laced it through the air, feeling other chakras. Most of the genin had relatively small reserves. The Jounin sensei's reserves felt like lakes. However, two signatures stood out. Both felt... tainted, and both familiar.

Kabuto, the silver-haired boy from before, had reserves larger than a few of the Jounin. He also looked moderately fine. The other was Orochimaru's. Her cerulean eyes scanned the Jounin, and met the snake-like eyes of Orochimaru, disguised as an Oto Jounin. He smirked at her, eyes flickering amusedly. They taunted her. _'You can't make a scene here or many will die.'_

She stared at him levelly, eyes colder than ice as she felt her now-short hair raise and lightning flickering along her skin. Orochimaru's eyes grew a tad wary. _'You wouldn't...would you?'_

She was unpredictable, and now angry. The first matchup was made.

_Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha versus Akado Yoroi of Konoha_

"Kick his ass Sasuke. In the simplest way possible. No Sharingan. There are enemies lurking about."

Sasuke just stared at her for a few seconds before giving a small nod. He stayed back while Naruto parkour ran up the wall to the stands. Shikamaru walked over to her, having gone up the stairs. He took her hand.

"Naru? What's up?"

The Uzumaki stared ahead angrily, eyes flickering red here and there.

"Orochimaru. He is _right fucking there._ And I can't do anything."

Shikamaru scanned the crowd and found the snake Sannin, whose yellow gaze was trained on Sasuke. Naruto glared at the Sannin. "I want to hurt him. In a way it will be difficult to recover from." Her eyes landed on Kabuto, who just smirked at her.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Naru, you cant be-"

"_Him. _He knows about Kurama, and his chakra feels like Orochimaru's. If I'm matched with him, he is _dead. _He seems to be strong and should deal a considerable blow to Orochimaru."

Shikamaru had to see her point. But still... "Naru-"

"No Shika! It's two birds with one stone. My chakra coils are almost healed. They will be just fine in a few minutes as long as I don't try to go four tails again! I can show the other countries that Konoha's' Jinchuriki isn't weak. I can also take down what could potentially be Orochimaru' right-hand man."

Shikamaru sighed. "You're right. But what if you don't get matched up with Kabuto?"

"We'll figure it out."

Shikamaru shook his head and leaned on the bars, watching Sasuke beat Yoroi with nothing but Taijutsu and a fireball. Quick efficient, and unrevealing. Shikamaru felt something crawling down his arm and looked down, seeing a Kikai beetle fly off his arm and to Shino.

_"Next match! Aburame Shino of Konoha versus Abumi Zaku of Oto!"_

Shino nodded to Naruto and Shikamaru as he walked down the stairs. Well, with his Kikai, he probably knew a lot. Shikamaru could only trust the Aburame to do what he judged to be right.

The match started, and Zaku blew around some flashy wind blows. From above, it was easy to see both sides' strategies. Shino had a wave of his Kikai approach Zaku from behind to which Zaku made a show of blowing away. In reality, he had merely scattered the Kikai, making it easier for them to land on him and crawl into the tubes in his hands.

Zaku went for a direct ull powered attack, and the Rookie 9 and Team 9 besides Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke flinched as Zakus arms blew off.

"Ouch." Shikamaru said, rubbing his arm. That's gotta hurt. Zaku was already out from the pain though.

"There goes his shinobi career." Naruto said.

"Yeah. No way he's gonna be a capable shinobi like that." Sasuke snorted.

The rest of the genin stared at them like they were crazy, except for the redhead with the scar on his head, Gaara. He looked interested, and even a bit amused. Shikamaru clapped a slightly shaking Shino on the shoulder as he came up the stairs. Naruto smiled sympathetically, and Sasuke nodded in respect. Shino stopped shaking and straightened.

"It was the quickest and efficient method to take him out without alerting the infiltrators." Naruto assured him.

"You did a good thing Shino. I have a feeling he would have been trouble later if you hadn't." Shikamaru said.

"Hn. He probably deserved it." Sasuke muttered.

"I appreciate the sympathy. However, I need time to come to terms with the severity of the injury I caused." Shino murmured, and walked off. Naruto glared at the genin who stared at Shino, her ice-cold eyes causing them to look away.

_"Next Match! Hyuga Hinata of Konoha versus Sabaku no Kankuro of Suna!"_

Hinata was shaking like a leaf. The smug glare Kankuro was giving her wasn't helping either. Naruto sighed, and walked over to her friend.

"Hinata. You can do this. He is a puppeteer. You have a super cool eye that can help you, and you're really fast and flexible! You got this! And even if he dares to beat someone as amazing as you, you'll learn from it. Go kick his ass!"

Hinata smiled shyly. "T-thank you Naruto-san. I will do my b-best!"

"Go get 'em girl!" Naruto said. She hated how she had to be a boy for this... but she didn't yet want for the world to know. Her peers knew, as did a few others, and that's all that was needed for now. And since her chakra coils still needed a bit longer to heal, she had had to cut her hair _and _put that weird chalk pray in it to hide the red. Not to mention she hadn't wanted to bind her chest so she was wearing a really baggy jacket and avoiding facing people who didn't know. Of course, people were more interested in the fights, so she didn't need to worry.

"You got this Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"OoOoh, Hinata, do a flip off of the rail like a badass!" Naruto encouraged excitedly.

Hinata blushed, nervous. "O-okay!" She took a running jump and flipped, hand springing off of the railing, basically finishing in a roundoff, landing like a cat"

Naruto wolf-whistled playfully. "You go girl!"

Hinata stood, and faced the stairs, where Kankuro came out. She was visibly nervous, and immediately everyone knew Kankuro had underestimated Hinata. He looked smug as hell, and looked completely relaxed.

'_Hina, you got this. Just believe in your abilities.' _Naruto thought.

The match began.


	30. Chapter 30

AN/ Wow... Thirty chapters already... I am glad you all stuck through the rough beginning chapters of this to get this far. I am very, very proud of this fic. I want to say that I know that the beginning of this story is rushed and hollow. I started this in seventh grade with hardly any writing experience. I am planning to make a sequel sometime after this is finished, which won't be for quite a while yet. You guys are amazing, and I wanna give you all a way to nag me to update when I'm not on Wattpad. (I don't have the app so I don't get notifs till I log on)

Nag me here; NarutoUser2005

ONTO THE CHAPPIE 

Shikamaru watched the indigo haired girl who was doing her best to be confident. Kankuro looked completely confident and smirked at the slightly shaking girl.

"You should go ahead and forfeit girlie. I don't know how you managed to become a ninja."

Hinata actually looked a little pissed.

"Kick his ass Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

The Hyuga girl _smirked._ Actually _smirked._

"Byakugan!" Her soft voice somehow carried, and veins bulged around her eyes.

Kankuro laughed. "Wow, you actually think you can beat me?"

Hinata said nothing, her pale lavender eyes growing narrow. It was different from when her father or Neji called her weak. When this stranger who had never even seen her fight before assumed she was weak, Hinata actually felt _anger._ She sunk into the stance of the Jyuuken.

She wasn't going to wait for him to attack.

She dashed forward ready to strike. Kankuro's grin grew wider, then became one of shock and Hinta heel-spun, jabbing her fingers into the bandaged bundle on Kankuro's back. A muffled grunt came from inside, and 'Kankuro' went limp, the sound of wood joints suddenly noticeable.

"Damn that stings!" The bandages flew off, and Kankuro stood rubbing his shoulder. He smirked and raised his hands. The limp 'Kankuro' raised an arm.

"What?!" Why couldn't he channel his chakra to his left arm?

"Y-you are within my divination! jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Sho!/Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

Kankuro's eyes widened as he was unable to dodge the flurry of jabs. Each one ignited a spark of pain, and when they stopped he fell to the ground. "Wh...at the..hell..?"

"Hyuuga Hinata wins!"

Hinata walked over to Kankuro and quickly unblocked all of the tenketsu she had managed to block. When he was able to stand, she did something he didn't expect.

She bowed.

"Wha-"

"Thank you for the match Kankuro-san."

"Wha-"

"NEXT MATCH: Temari no Sabaku of Suna Versus Dosu Kinuta of Oto!

The two made their way down.

Hinata came up the stairs. Temari walked by her, and murmured something inaudible. Naruto tried to read the blonde's lips, but she was too far away. Naruto walked over to Hinata who had a small smile on her face.

"Good job Hinata-chan!" She said.

"Thank you Naruto-c-san."

"What did Temari tell you?" The Uzumaki inquired.

Hinata smiled. "She s-said. 'That brother of mine deserved it'. T-then she said to s-stay away f-from h-her y-youngest brother G-Gaara."

Naruto frowned slightly. "She is right. For now at least. Try not to interact with Gaara-san just yet. He seems a bit... dangerous."

Hinata nodded and went to her team, where Kiba started shouting about how happy he was.

"Man Hinata you were amazing! You kicked that bastards ass!"

Hinata flushed, and nodded.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who was watching the match lazily. She glanced at the match. Temari was confident too, just as Kankuro, but she was also cautious. Dosu was full of arrogance, until he was soundly beaten by Temari. The match hadn't lasted long, and Naruto sighed, waiting for the next matchup.

"Tenten Higarashi of Konoha versus Choji Akimichi of Konoha!"

Choji looked at the Tenten. She had scrolls and weapon pouches. He finished his chips and went down the stairs.

"Choji!" The genin stopped at the sound of his name. Shikamaru smiled at the Akimichi.

"You got this."

Choji grinned and looked a bit more sure as he entered the arena.

"Begin!"

Choji immediately did his expansion Jutsu and made to grab Tenten.

The bun-haired girl dodged and pulled out some kunai and shuriken. She threw them at the large hands, which shrank, dodging the weapons. Choji made the hand seals for his Expansion Boulder Jutsu, but had to stop to dodge the rain of weapons.

Tenten had used one of her smaller scrolls. She gave Choji no time to make hand seals, and soon he had no other choice than to forfeit, not wanting to collapse and get hit. He knew he needed to train more. He stared at the ground in determination. He would get stronger... after he ate.

Shikamaru gave Choji a bag of barbeque chips when he came up the stairs. "You did well." He said.

Choji nodded and went over to Asuma-sensei.

"NEXT MATCH: Shikamaru Nara of Konoha versus Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha!"

Everything seemed to have slowed down. Shikamaru met the eyes of Kabuto, who smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Shikamaru." He looked to Naruto, who looked dead serious. He nodded.

"I know. No holds barred."

Naruto held his hand, gave it a squeeze, and let go.

Shikamaru called out to the shadows, and his features grew paler, and darkness seemed to emanate from him. He vanished in a flicker of shadow. He reappeared in the shade of the balcony. He glared at Kabuto, green eyes glowing.

"Begin!"

Kabuto dodged the shadows that raced towards him. The room dimmed, and all that could be seen of Shikamaru was his paled skin, which seemed to glow ethereally just as his green eyes did.

"Kageton: Kageryuudan!"

A huge inky black dragon rose from the shadows, and Shikamaru rode on top of it. Kabuto didn't have time to move, and the dragon picked him up in its maw. Shikamaru slipped through the shadows, meeting Kabuto's eyes.

"_Traitor to the Leaf, you will die."_

Kabuto's eyes were wide as a Shadow spike pierced his heart. "H-h...ow?"

Shikamaru's eyes glowed brighter. "Your chakra. Naruto is an Uzumaki. Her chakra sense is far superior to anyone else."

Kabuto coughed up blood, mint green chakra trying to heal the wound in his chest. He honestly looked scared to die, and Shikamaru saw a seal disappear as his heart stopped. He let the spike recede, and Kabuto's body fell limp. The shadows dispersed and Shikamaru walked up to the Hokage.

"If I may..."

The Hokage nodded and Shikamaru leaned down to whisper in his ear.

The Hokage's eyes widened. He nodded and Shikamaru vanished in a flicker of a shadow, reappearing next to Naruto, who just took his slightly shaking hand.

"Naru," Shikamaru whispered. Naruto turned her head towards him, and he laid his forehead on her neck, breathing deeply. He had killed someone who was under a seals influence... Kabuto was possibly innocent, just forced to help Orochimaru.

Naruto met the blazing eyes of the Snake Sannin. He was very angry. She smirked. _You shouldn't have challenged me._

"Next Match! Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha versus Sakura Haruno of Konoha!"

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Show him that there is a reason you belong on Team 7."

Sakura nodded, braided hair being twisted smoothly up into a bun.

"I got this easy!" Kiba crowed, leaping over the railing and flipping before landing, Akamaru poking his head out of his jacket. The Inuzuka looked confident, and arrogance was radiating off him in waves.

Sakura leapt over the railing and landed in a crouch. Her emerald eyes glittered in determination. She would fight her best.

"Begin!"

Kiba smirked and dashed forward, immediately engaging in Taijutsu. The Sakura who graduated from the Academy would have been done for. But the pinkette had changed. She was stronger now. She held off Kiba's hits, and he leapt back. He made a hand seal and Akamaru jumped from inside Kiba's jacket.

"Man-Beast Clone!" Akamaru poofed into a copy of Kiba. Sakura's eyes flitted about, trying to come up with a plan. She had ninja wire, kunai, shuriken, first aid, and chakra with very limited Jutsu.

She tried to see if she had anything else. A plan began to become pieced together.

She needed to isolate the two.

She dashed towards the wall, using her chakra control to her advantage to boost her speed. She wall climbed up and stood just out of reach. Stone was a part of the earth, so this should work. She didn't have a lot of chakra though, so she needed to be very concise with her control.

She made one shadow clone and felt the drain hit her like a punch. She ran at Kiba, her clone close behind. The Haruno made several normal bunshin to distract Akamaru. She pulled up her chakra, channeling it all into her next Jutsu. She had chakra pills but she wanted to prove that she didn't need to rely on them to perform well.

Her and her clone kicked up dust and laid the trap.

They touched down on either side of Kiba, who made to swipe at the girl. She ducked and slammed her hands on the stone, sweat beading her brow as her chakra left her.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" Both Sakura and her clone shouted. The clone immediately dispelled. Two rock walls had risen on either side and Sakura panted as she threw two kunai, both having ninja wire looped through. They pierced the top of the six-foot wall.

Kiba yelped as he was pulled off his feet and swung upside down. "Hey!"

He went to swipe at the wire and cut himself free, but froze as a kunai touched his neck. "Forfeit."

"No way! Akamaru get her!"

He looked to see that Akamaru was in a hole. Sakura had to get the stone from somewhere, so she made a hole Akamaru couldn't jump out of.

"Kiba, will you forfeit?"

Kiba growled, and Sakura reached into the hole and grabbed Akamaru by the scruff of the neck.

"Hey! What are you doing with Akamaru?!"

Sakura pointed her kunai towards Akamaru. "Kiba. Don't make me." She forced herself not to show the dislike for pointing a weapon at an animal.

Kiba searched her for any hint that she was joking. She inched the kunai closer.

"Okay! I give up!"

Sakura pet Akamaru and set him down. She threw a kunai at the wire and Kiba hit the ground face first.

Sakura panted as she leaned on the wall. Her chakra was low. She would ask Kakashi-sensei to train her more. She needed to get stronger, to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto. She closed her eyes and took deep even breaths.

"You did good." Her eyes flew open, meeting onyx orbs. Sasuke just _complimented her_. She felt ecstatic. She wanted to squeal, but she was too tired, so she nodded, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn.

"You were amazing Sakura!" Naruto handed her a bottle of water.

"Naruto, I'm not physically exhausted. I'm just low on chakra."

"Yeah, but hydration is important. Not to mention that I was about to offer to treat you to Amnitsu later~"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Wait, really? Thank you Naruto-ch-" She cut herself off with a cough. Naruto just smiled.

"Next Match! Ino Yamanaka of Konoha versus Kin Tsurugi of Oto!"

Ino flipped her hair confidently. If Forehead was able to beat Kiba, she could take on this sound girl no sweat.

It was a close match too. Both ended up laying on the ground too tired to move. It wasn't that impressive. Ino had cut her hair to trap Kin, and Kin used her senbon genjutsu. Ino took Kin's mind over, only to find out Kin had trapped herself in the genjutsu and had to leave. Both were exhausted. It was a draw.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. There were only three people left... Only one would get the free pass.

"Next Match! Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha versus_!"

**AN/ Who could it be muahahhaha.**

**jkjk. I'm mass uploading from Wattpad, and many of you will likely point out a mistake I will not fix in a future chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Next Match! Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha versus Gaara of Suna!"

Naruto meets the bloodthirsty seafoam green eyes of the redhead. She assessed her chakra coils. If she had to use Kurama, she would only be able to use up to two tails, and that was pushing it. She let her chakra buzz around her as gold lightning sparked around her, her short spiky hair growing stiff with static. She teleported in front of the Hokage. She kneeled, sparks still zipping around her.

"Permission to break S-class law if necessary?" She felt Jiji's eye scrutinize er analytically.

"Permission granted."

Naruto flashed to the center of the room, and in a swirl of sand, Gaara appeared. "Ready to lose Red?" She taunted. Gaara simply looked at her.

"Die." Naruto dodged the sand hurled at her and flashed around, examining her opponent. He carried a Biju, and one that was less than stable at that.

**'Probably Shukaku. You shouldn't need any of my chakra to beat him and if you do, Only one tail.'**

_'Got it.'_

She called forth her chakra. Over the past few days of her not using it her reserves had become completely restored and was threatening to burst. She leapt into the air and quickly did a series of handsigns.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa!" _(translations at bottom of chappie nya~)

A blast of wind cut a huge gash into the floor and a dust cloud obscured the vision of many. Naruto laughed, the pure sound echoing off the walls. Her hair grew and was quickly pulled up. He jacket was thrown off, revealing her form-fitting black longsleeved shirt tucked into her burnt orange cargo pants.

Gasps were heard as the dust cleared and Naruto was seen standing a short distance away from an unimpressed Gaara.

"I will kill you." He stated before his sand shot out once more.

Naruto rushed towards the sand, quickly forming more handseals. "_Kaze Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!"_ A large ball of wind collided with the sand and exploded. Naruto raced forward and threw a punch only to disappear and end up behind the redhead, striking before his defense could come up.

"Hng!" Gaara grunted as he was hit from behind. Why didn't his sand protect him? Was Mother angry at him? He winced as her voice grew louder. He needed to kill this pest. He sent out another wave of sand.

Naruto began to flash everywhere, throwing in some _Fuuton: Happa Shinkutai_ to help distract Gaara. Said redhead seemed to be getting more annoyed as time passed. He kept getting hit! And Mother was shrieking at him. It hurt.

Naruto saw an opening and took it. She punched Gaara in the jaw, and he jerked, shocked seafoam green eyes shooting up to meet her own cerulean orbs. A dot of blood could be seen, likely from a tooth piercing his lip.

"Blood?"

He seemed genuinely confused. Naruto nodded. "You bleed sometimes when you get hurt. Happens to all humans."

Gaara tilted his head, his curiosity temporarily drowning out Mother. "Human? I'm a monster. Do monsters bleed?"

He sounded so much like a lost child that Naruto actually felt pain. What had his village done to him? "Who told you you were a monster Gaara? You look and sound human to me."

Gaara looked even more shocked. Then he doubled over as Mother's voice slammed into him. _**'KILL HER BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU! LIES. SHE SPOUTS LIES. YOU ARE A MONSTER. KILL HER FOR YOUR MOTHER!'**_

Bloodlust filled Gaara's eyes and Naruto's eyes widened as she was wrapped in sand. She analyzed Gaara. He seemed different now.

_**'Like I said kit, he is a Biju container. From the amount of chakra it's Shukaku, my insane little brother. He isn't usually this crazy though. Try using a seal on the kid. Be careful though, you need to know what kind of seal he has first...'**_

_'On it. Thanks Kurama.'_

She used her bloodline to escape the sand and pulled out two seals. Both were restricting. One physically, the other chakra wise. She flashed around and slapped them on the redhead, activating them. Gaara froze, and insanity shone in his eyes as he growled at her. She rolled her eyes and lifted his shirt.

Anger burned in her as she saw his seal. She wasn't a master yet but even she could make a seal better than this!" It was a three trigram, done messily and was incomplete. It was driving both the Biju and the host insane!

"Incompetent seal master. Gaara I am so, so sorry, this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

'_Kurama, I need you to access Gaara's mindscape. Create some sort of door so we can talk to them in their minds. Can you do this?"_

_**"No, but I might be able to create a new realm where any Biju and their host can meet. A shared Mindscape if you will.'**_

_'Great, thanks!'_

Naruto gathered her chakra in her fingers. This could either work, or release Shukaku. The Uzumaki braced herself and slammed her hand down on top of the corrupted seal. Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out.

Naruto stood and swayed. That had taken a surprisingly large amount of chakra. She looked around and realized it was dead silent. Well, as short as the fight had been, a lot had been revealed.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto flashed to the balcony and immediately sat down. She looked up and saw a bunch of eyes on her. They were focused on her hair and, uh..

"Yes, I'm a girl now stop staring. Perverts." She snorted as everyone huffed and looked away, some with embarrassed blushes. Namely Kiba and Kankuro. Shikamaru sighed and sat next to the red-blond. Who promptly laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.

"Troublesome."

A few moments later the genin were called back down to draw lots.

Sasuke: 5

Tenten: 3

Sakura: 2

Hinata: 6

Shikamaru: 8

Shino: 1

Temari: 4

Naruto: 7

The matches:

Shino versus Sakura

Tenten versus Temari

Sasuke versus Hinata

Shikamaru versus Naruto.

Neji would go against whoever won the first match.

Naruto climbed off of Shikamaru's back and stretched. "Well Shika, we gotta lotta training to do. We're about equal in strength."

Shikamaru yawned. "Troublesome. Fighting you is gonna be a drag."

Naruto laughed. She spotted Hinata walking with her team. "Hey, Hinata! I'm baking cinnamon rolls later! Swing by!"

Hinata's face lit up and she nodded.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Now. Wanna tell me what you told Jiji?"

Shikamaru sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

AN/ So I had this pointed out in the comments but I compleeeeetely forgot to add Lee and I feel really bad about it. Buuuuut I'm not going to fix that error and just allow your imagination to run wild on whatever his fight would be like with a random genin. I'd have to rewrite like, two chapters and since this entireeeee Fanfic is done purely because I want to, I'm not gonna bother. Though If I have the time and motivation I may rewrite this entire book. NOW! Onto the chappie.

Naruto sighed as she held a snoozing Hinari in her arms. A soothing feeling spread through her as she felt the bristles of her hairbrush scrape lightly against her scalp as Shikamaru gently tugged the brush through her silky red-gold locks. She always liked the feeling of someone just playing with her hair.

They were on her bed, and they never said a word to one another. It was a comfortable silence, The day had been tiring, and both felt their limbs beginning to stiffen as the muscles relaxed from being held taut. Orochimaru was still a threat, a large one, and from now on Naruto would go out henged as Rin unless she was with her team. She couldn't risk Hinaris' safety. She also needed to train. She needed to get stronger.

Shikamaru was having similar thoughts as he ran the brush through Narutos' hair. he would have to come by less often and when he did, it would be under a random henge. His green eyes were glazed as his mind went over plan after plan, his hand moving on autopilot as his focus shifted. He thought back to his fight with Kabuto.

When he had used his Shadows to stab Kabuto through the chest, at that very moment, the Nara had sensed something off about Kabutos' chakra. There was an alteration, as though someone had placed a seal on him, and then place another seal on top of that one. Usually, you would sense _one _seal, and then as you saw the seal you'd notice the fact it was an overlapping matrix. These seals weren't meant to be overlapped.

There was a chance Kabuto wasn't an enemy.

At the last possible second Shikamaru had caused a twist in the shadows, missing the heart by a hair but causing an intense amount of damage. Kabuto should have died from that alone, but he seemed to have some advanced regenerative ability that worked constantly until the heart stopped beating.

He had asked the Hokage to have Kabuto transferred to a private hospital room and healed enough to live. He and Naruto would work on the seals and see if the seals caused Kabuto to form a negative opinion towards the leaf.

Naruto shifting brought him from his thoughts. He looked at her and noticed his hand had stopped moving. Her blue eyes stared into his green ones. Both eyes held a hidden intensity, a fierce love and protectiveness for the tiny toddler cradled in her arms. They would do anything to ensure her safety.

Naruto took the hairbrush from his slackening grip and set it on the bedside table. She stood and walked out of the room, likely to put Hinari in her crib. Shikamaru released a small sigh. He cared deeply for both of them. They changed him. If he hadn't heard Naru speaking to herself that day and approached out of pure curiosity, he'd likely still be weak and lazy. He wouldn't feel so alive, wouldn't feel this fiery urge to keep those he cared for safe.

His eyes flickered to the doorway where Naruto stood, just watching him. He had yet to tell her what he had noticed about Kabuto and that he wasn't dead. He cleared his throat quietly and said softly,

"Naru, about what I told Hokage-sama... I'm ready to tell you now."

Her cerulean eyes glittered in curiosity. "Okay." She walked over to the bed and sat next to him once more. She leaned her head on his shoulder, eyes closing as her ears remained open.

"In my fight with Kabuto, When I stabbed him with my shadow... I didn't kill him. At the last second, literally just before the shadow pierced his heart, I noticed something that made me curve the shadow out of the way." The Nara paused, taking a deep breath, his shoulders rising and falling, jostling the red-blond who merely hummed, waiting for him to continue.

"It was hard for me to sense, but he had seals overlapping. Seals that aren't meant to overlap. I couldn't kill him when I thought of how he could just be being controlled by the seals."

Naruto slipped her hand into his, fingers intertwining. "Did you get a glimpse of the seals?"

The Nara shook his head, his inky black hair swaying. "I asked Hokage-sama to make sure he lived so we could find and look at the seals. I'm nowhere near a knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu as you, but I'm going to help as much as I can."

Naruto smiled at him. "We can go tomorrow and start. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can train. I know our rank as Chunin is already secured, but I still want to get stronger."

Shikamaru nodded and laid back, rolling to the side, allowing Naruto to lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled softly, resting her forehead against his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Shikamaru woke up to giggling. He threw his pillow at his mom who must have found the spare key to Narutos' apartment. That or Anko let her in.

"My little Shika has a girlfriend. I knew you weren't spending so many nights at 'just a friends' house." He opened his eyes and Yoshino had to marvel at his green eyes, no longer the same shade of brown as his fathers. Every time she saw them she was stunned.

"Yes, Naru is my girlfriend. My girlfriend, who happens to still be sleeping so could you please be quiet Kaa-san?" He was still not a morning person, and he yawned, tucking his face into Naruto's neck, closing his eyes. As always, her scent filled his nose. She always smelled like the forest, and that's what was so nice about it.

Yoshino rolled her eyes and wandered around the house. She had recognized the apartment complex and had thought of stopping by to say hello to Rin, but had forgotten which one was hers. Anko had seen her, having been leaving for T&I and had given her a mirthful smile as she pointed to the apartment across from hers and told her where the spae was, telling her to go on in.

She had been shocked to see Shika in bed with a girl. Rin must have moved into one of the other apartments surely. The Nara wandered through the small flat as she though about cooking for the two. 'Naru' was obviously Naruto, the Jinchuriki. Yoshino was also surprised to discover Naruto was a girl.

Yoshino opened a door to the second bedroom and her eyes widened slightly. Her mind raced, connecting the dots. She immediately felt like throwing up and decided to distract herself by making her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the two sleepyheads.

Naruto woke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. It was a western breakfast she enjoyed, and she sat up, waking up the lightly dozing Shikamaru. She shot him a questioning look and he sighed. "Okaa-san decided to pop in."

Naruto groaned, slumping back into her pillow. "It's too early to explain stuuuuff."

Shikamaru chuckled and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. The Nara yawned as he stretched, his shirt riding up his stomach. Naruto smiled, eyes twinkling as she reached over and poked his stomach, causing him to yelp and bend over. He glared playfully. "Hey!"

Naruto laughed. "You're getting too tall for your shirts."

The Nara huffed. "It's not my fault I'm growing while you get to be short."

Naruto leaned back, clutching her chest playfully as she gasped. "Critical hit!"

Shikamaru leaned over her and began to tickle her sides. She laughed, smacking at his hands. After a moment she just flashed to the other side of the room, clutching her sides and wheezing, a grin on her face. When she caught her breath she pulled her messy bed hair up into a ponytail and dashed past Shikamaru into the bathroom, likely to shower.

Shikamaru decided to get Hinari. Anko was working in T&I today so they would have to either get his mom to watch her or take her to daycare. He walked into her room, and memories of him and Naru painting it a soft green flitted through his head. He walked over to the crib and peered in. He was met with slightly mismatched eyes. One a mint green, the other cerulean blue.

Hinari smiled her tiny little teeth a pearly white. "Dada!"

Shikamaru smiled and picked her up. "Hey there Hina-chan! Wanna go eat?"

Hinari just giggled and grabbed a strand of his bed hair. He ruffled her blue-tinted blond locks and she pouted, swatting at his hand. The Nara chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. He saw his mom still making pancakes and humming, her dark hair swishing as she danced around the kitchen. He set Hinari in her high chair and went to grab the box of Cheerios. Hinari seemed to like eating them ever since her teeth grew in.

He grabbed a plastic bowl and poured in some cheerios. He set the bowl down in front of her and her little baby hands immediately reached for it. Shikamaru then went to the fridge and poured some apple juice into a sippy cup. She still usually drank formula milk from her bottle, but once a week she could have juice.

Shikamaru looked up to see his mom looking at him. "Good Morning Okaa-san." His green eyes flitted to the doorway as Naruto walked in, twisting her damp hair into a bun. He walked by her and went to shower, leaving the two females alone together.

Naruto sat at the table next to Hinari whose eyes lit up. "Mama!"

The red-blond chuckled. "Good morning Hina-chan. Were you good for Shika?"

Hinari giggled. and grabbed a loose strand of Narutos' hair. She shook the hair. "Dada." She sounded almost angry. It was adorable. Naruto noticed Hinari's messier than usual hair and deduced that Shika had ruffled it and she didn't like it. Naruto smoothed out her hair and she giggled.

Yoshino set down a plate in front of her and Naruto got up to make the drinks. She fixed up glasses of apple juice and set them on the table. She sat back down just as Shika walked in, his damp hair in a ponytail. He sat across from Naruto and nodded his thanks to his mom as a plate was placed in front of him.

Yoshino sat down with her plate and they all dug in. Naruto smiled as the fluffy pancake drizzled in syrup entered her mouth. It was really tasty. "Thanks, Yoshino-san, this is delicious!" She praised.

Yoshino smiled, her motherly coal colored eyes watching over the family. She was going to demand an explanation, but looking at them, she wasn't going to ask today.

When the two finished eating they both stood. Naruto went back to the bedroom to finish putting on her shinobi gear. Shikamaru cleaned up Hinari and set her in her playpen. He went to the bathroom and came back with a basket of laundry. Yoshino rose a brow. Since when did Shikamaru willingly do chores.

Her eyes followed the Nara out of the apartment. There was probably a small room where the residents washed their clothes. He came back just as Naruto walked out of the bedroom. He caught the stuff tossed his way and quickly strapped on his ninja gear. Naruto scooped Hinari from her playpen and booped her nose. The red-blond looked at Yoshino. "Would you take her for today? Jiji asked me and Shika to help him with a seal."

Yoshino nodded and easily grabbed Hinari, who looked positively delighted to see her. Naruto and Shikamaru bid their goodbyes and Naruto grabbed on to the Nara. They disappeared in a flash of red-gold.

Naruto let go of a dizzy Shikamaru and laughed as he knocked into a wall. She met the amused eyes of her Jiji and smiled. Shikamaru shook off the remaining dizziness and stood at attention.

"Good morning Naruto-chan, Shikamaru-kun. I assume you're here for Yakushis' Room number?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama. We wish to figure out the seals."

"He's in the left wing on the third floor in room 201."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Jiji!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and they vanished.

They reappeared in front of the hospital and walked in. Shikamaru walked over to the reception desk. There was a tired-looking woman sitting behind the counter. If he had to guess she was on the night shift and would be switched out soon.

"Good morning." He said, catching her attention. The woman smiled tiredly.

"How may I help you? Are you visiting?"

Shikamaru leaned in. "We need to get into room 201. Hokages' permission. You can send a worker to confirm if needed."

The woman's eyes widened and she nodded, handing Shikamaru a card. "That'll give you clearance."

Shikamaru nodded. "Thank you. And please, rest up when your shift is over."

She blushed, "O-of course.."

Shikamaru turned and made his way to Naru, who had waited by the stairs. "We good?" She asked boredly. Shikamaru nodded, and the two walked up the stairs. It didn't take long before the two stood before the door to room 201. Naruto took a deep breath as Shikamaru swiped the card and the door unlocked.

They walked in and walked over to the restrained unconscious grey-haired ninja. Naruto immediately had his hospital gown removed, feeling thankful for the underwear a nurse had given him. She used her chakra to feel for the seals and quickly noticed the oddity in his chakra. It stemmed from the back of his right thigh. Naruto pulled out some sealing paper and ink and drew up a paralysis seal.

She slapped the seal on the unconscious boy so he wouldn't be able to escape. She lifted his leg and motioned for Shikamaru to hold it up as she could examine the seals. She used her chakra to help decipher the jumbled entanglement of matrixes. It was the most recent seal that caused the oddity, and Naruto soon discovered it was a loyalty seal. a quickly done loyalty seal that was frayed.

The blond immediately set to work, drawing up ideas for counter seals. For hours, Shikamaru and Naruto discussed the ideas she drew out.

"-combine the counter-matrix with this quadrant and add some medical chakra to activate it then it should work. This is based on theory though, so if it goes wrong we're fucked."

Shikamaru placed down a water bottle he had gotten from a vending machine a floor down. Naruto gladly took it and drank her fill. "Thanks, Shika." Her cerulean eyes hardened in determination. Her seal _would _work. It had to. She had Shikamaru hold Kabutos' leg up again, and carefully placed the seal, using a jolt of chakra to activate it.

The grey-haired nins eyes flew open as what could only be unimaginable pain overcame every nerve in his body. The seal had been there for years, and the counter-seal was removing all traces from his chakra network. It would take a while, as chakra systems are sensitive.

Naruto carefully monitored Kabutos' chakra network as his onyx eyes remained wide open, fogged over in pain. Shikamaru snapped in front of the nins face, and the eyes focused just a bit.

"Kabuto, I need you to try to _not_ pass out. We're trying to heal your chakra network. Try to stay at least semi-conscious. Blink if you understand."

The nins eyelids fluttered, but he was unable to close them completely. Shikamaru sighed and went to look over a few more seals.

It took an hour for the counter-seal to completely remove the frayed loyalty seal and Kabuto was now completely conscious. He was still restricted by the paralysis seal. Now that the seal was gone, he felt that protective pull towards Orochimaru fade, his want to be with him slowly disappearing.

Why had he left Konoha? Konoha was his home, they took him in after his clan was massacred.

As he thought, Naruto and Shikamaru worked on the other seal. "Hey Naru... this looks like another loyalty seal. Better made, and linked with another seal..."

Naruto took a closer look. "Yeah, it's a memory altering seal under a loyalty seal. Based on that signature... There is an elder in the village who puts a certain symbol in the center of all his seals. I saw a few once. I think his name was Denzo or Danzo or something. He had a creepy vibe. His chakra had felt funny too. Kurama had just told me to stay away from him. I'm guessing he has a bunch of secrets he wants to hide."

Naruto set to work designing a seal to dissolve both seals and have the altered memories return as Kabuto sleeps. The sun was riding high in the sky and Shikamaru left to get some food for them. When he came back Naruto ate quickly before getting back to work. It took another two hours before Naruto stood, a seal in hand.

She slapped it on and Kabuto grit his teeth as he woke from his doze. It was a terrible pain, worse than the other one. A strangled noise burst from his throat as his tongue began to burn white-hot.

Narutos' eyes widened and she spun to the table, brush flying as she quickly but efficiently created a chakra locking seal. She slapped it on and the work of the counter-seal stopped. Naruto pried open Kabutos' mouth and saw _another_ seal. This one was outwardly simple and would take at least a week to decipher.

Naruto ran a diagnosis Jutsu and sighed in relief. "No lasting damage. And the counter seal managed to unlock most of the memories that had been altered. Kabuto-san, you'll have to stay here a bit longer so we can remove the seals. I'll remove the paralysis seal, but You'll have to keep the chakra restraining tags on, not that you can take them off anyway."

Kabuto nodded, his mind still fogged with pain and emotions running rampant. Naruto bid goodbye and She and Shika cleaned up before leaving. They walked out of the hospital, stretching tiredly. naruto spotted a familiar duo and smiled, calling them over.

"Haku! Zabuza!"

The two walked over. Zabuza still wore his cow-print pants, and Haku his Kimono.

"Hey Brat, other Brat." Zabuza greeted the two. Haku hummed.

"Hello, Naruto-chan, Shikamaru-kun. How are you two today?"

Naruto smiled. "We're okay. I hope you've managed to settle into the village fine. No trouble?"

Haku tilted his head, long brown hair falling over his shoulder. "We are still getting used to being in one place, however, the people here are kind. Thank you again for letting us stay."

Naruto smiled. "It's no problem. I'm glad you two get a chance to be happy. I do have a favor to ask if you don't mind?"

Haku nodded. "Of course. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could guard a patient in the hospital. I fear he may be targeted before I can fully treat his problem. It's only a matter of time before certain people find out he's still alive. Here's the card that'll let you in, it's room 201. His name is Kabuto. Don't activate or deactivate any of the seals on him, and don't take off the chakra restrainers. Can you do this for me?"

Haku nodded. "Of course. Come on Zabuza-sama."

The two left and Naruto sighed, leaning into Shikamaru. "I am drained. Today took a lot of chakra." She said. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist and the two made their way to Ichirakus'. Naruto thought she deserved a treat after today.

"So, we need time to break the seal on his tongue before we can break the other seal. I think the last three seals are Danzos', they have his signature. The one that was completely mindfucking him was Orochimaru's'."

Hiruzen sighed. His old friend was supposed to have disbanded ROOT. "I can't do anything about Danzo without proof Naruto-chan."

"Jiji, sometimes you need to fight fire with fire. Leave it to me and Shika. We will fix his mistakes. ROOT may have its benefits, but controlling fellow people is not right."

"I'll trust you Naruto-chan. Now, go, get some sleep. And give this to Shikamaru-kun for me. I've assigned sensei for you two."

Naruto nodded and vanished.

She reappeared in her room, where Shikamaru was playing with Hinari. He looked up, his tired green eyes happy. "Hey, Naru."

"I'm home Shika. Naruto took off her shinobi gear and sat next to the two. She handed Shikamaru the envelope. "Apparently our sensei are listed in here. The ones that will be training us for the finals. Sakura is being helped by Gai and Kurenai while Sasuke is being taken to train with Kakashi-nii."

Shikamaru opened the envelope and pulled out two small pieces of paper. One had his name, and the other Narutos'. He handed her hers and unfolded his.

_Shikamaru Nara, your sensei will be Hiruzen Sarutobi. I will find you when I am ready to begin training._

His jaw dropped. "Naru, look!" He showed her and she grinned. "You get to be trained by the Hokage!"

She hugged him and unfolded her own.

_Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Jiraiya. You'll probably find him near the hot springs. Don't do too much damage._

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I think I've heard of Jiraiya. Isn't he one of the Sannin?"

"Yeah. You should go find him tomorrow. He's a seal master after all. He might be able to help you advance in your studies and get rid of Kabutos' seals."

Naruto yawned and nodded. She picked up Hinari and fed her. She let Shikamaru put her to bed tonight, and laid down, long hair splayed out. She pulled it into a loose ponytail and relaxed. She was beginning to drift off as Shikamaru returned, and she scooted closer to him as he laid down and they fell asleep.

AN/ I gave you guys a long one. I hoped you liked it! Please feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments UwU. Ja ne~


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto made her way to the hot springs, humming softly as her knee length hair found its way into a ponytail. She adjusted her hita-ite as she hid her discomfort at the stares she attracted.

Not a lot of people recognized her as Naruto, so the stares were mainly admiration for her exotic looks. She wasn't used to said attention and shifted uncomfortably.

Seeing the hot springs in sight, she sprinted towards them. She slipped into her male henge and entered the hot springs, looking around for any sign of a strong shinobi. She sat and waited, thinking they were running late.

She twitched as she heard a giggle, and left the male side, scaling the outside of the hot spring. She spotted a giant of a man with long spiky white hair. He was in a tree looking over the fence into the females side.

Silently, the blond leapt up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, slight annoyance on his face. "Go away kid, I'm busy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed, leaping down. She went around a corner and decided to transform into an older version of herself, without whiskers and with black hair. She came around the corner clad in only a towel and screamed, pointing at the man in the tree.

"P-PERVERT!"

The man fell out of the tree and looked terrified as a bunch of towel clad women came rushing to Naruto's defense, some holding kunai.

"H-hold up ladies, y-you see I was just-" The man let out a girly scream as he was rushed and scrambled to escaped the horde of angry women.

Naruto watched the beating with a smile, releasing the transformation and fixing her ponytail. She walked up to the beaten man.

"So... Am I to assume you are the Sensei the old man assigned me?"

The man groaned.

Twenty minutes later, the man was up and perfectly fine, albeit bandaged.

"I'm Jiraiya. Sensei told me I was gonna train a promising genin. You don't look all that much."

Naruto snorted. "You don't seem all that competent either. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you my dear _Sensei, _have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Jiraiya looked confused. "Explaining?"

Naruto glared at him. "Yes. The old man told me my father and his Sensei were very close. So why didn't said Sensei ever see me? Why wasn't he there when he was given the _honor_ to be the godfather of the Fourth Hokages child?"

Jiraiya looked shocked, before guilt and shame hit him like a hail of kunai. "I-... I have no excuse. I thought you'd be safe in Konoha, and I had needed to return to my spy network."

Naruto sighed. "I stopped being angry a long time ago. Just come visit me sometime when we aren't training. Be there now instead of running again."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah.." then he grinned. "So, training huh? Let's see what you got."

Naruto jumped back, dodging the punch sent her way. She stuck to defense, trying to pick up Jiraiyas' fighting style. It was all over the place and the few hits she took bruised her ribs.

Finally Naruto went on the offensive, though it was obvious her taijustu was sub par.

She dodged the fireball sent her way and sent her own _Fūton__: __Daitoppa__. _After another exchange of jutsu the blond was faced with taijustu once more, however the blows came faster each time and she couldn't dodge. She coughed as a fist found its way to her solar plexus, gasping for breath. She flashed away and was met with a shocked Jiraiya.

"You..."

"It's my bloodline." She then fell back, panting harshly. She _sucked_ at taijustu. That spar was short and showed she needed to work on the other areas essential to improvement.

Jiraiya sat next to her, obviously lost in thought. From the spar, he could tell she was missing a few of the basics, probably from sabotaged learning in the academy. Her taijustu could beat a genin or low chunin at best and definitely needed some work. Her ninjutsu were strong, but could be better if he trained her elemental control. She hadn't used any genjutsu, and he sorely doubted she knew kenjutsu.

"Kid, give me a run down on what you know besides what you showed in our little spar."

Naruto sat up and fixed her hair. "Let's see. As you know my Taijustu is shit, and the only reason I haven't died on a mission yet is because of my bloodline. I have at least seven _Fūton _Jutsu though I have only mastered two, _Fūton: __Daitoppa_and _Fūton: __Happa__Shinkūta__._ I know one _Doto_n Jutsu, _Doton: __Shinjū__Zanshū__. _I don't know any Genjutsu, and I'd say I'm decent in Fuinjutsu."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Fuinjutsu? When'd you start learning that?"

"Around a year ago. I happened upon a book in the library and it caught my interest. First few seals I made blew up, but nothing too bad."

Jiraiya snorted. "That's lucky for a brat who wasn't taught. When I tried learning on my own I nearly killed myself seven times before Sensei decided to teach me."

Naruto smiled. "So, Jiraiya-ero, want to teach me?"

"I suppose I could... If you show me that Jutsu you did earlier."

Naruto giggled. "As long as you don't mind my boyfriend killing you!"

"_BOYFRIEND?! _GAKI get back here!" Naruto fled as her godfather chased after her.

..  
.

Shikamaru watched Hinari as she toddled around. She was getting good at walking and he felt proud. She wasn't even a year old yet and she was walking around and exploring.

A knock on the door sounded and Shikamaru went to answer it, Hinari following him as fast as she could.

The raven opened the door and saw Hiruzen dressed in a simple black turtleneck and Anbu pants. "Hello Shikamaru-kun, ready for training?"

Hinari pushed past Shikamaru's legs. "Ji-ji!" She giggled.

Hiruzen chuckled and picked up the happy toddler. "Walking already Hinari-chan?

Hinari just giggled and poked Hiruzen's aged cheek. Shikamaru watched her fondly. He felt absolute adoration for hisdaughter. "Hokage-sama. If you'd let me drop Hinari off with Kaa-san, I'd be happy to begin training." Hinari wasn't yet a year old. It was currently early September, so Hinari was only ten months old. Too young to sit on the sideline of a training ground that would potentially have dangerous jutsu flying left and right.

"Of course. I'll accompany you. It's been a while since I've spoken to Shikoku."

The two took the less crowded streets, as it was unusual to see the Hokage not in his robes. Along the way, they spoke about idle things.

"How's our patient?"

"He's fine. We had to lock his chakra, as we said last night. I woke up early to check on him this morning, and he seems to be detaching, and even growing to hate our little snake problem. Hopefully Naruto can find a solution to the other two problems. He is a valuable asset."

"Indeed. Naruto's sensei should be able to give her some guidance. He himself has never been able to resolve that problem, however, I feel Naruto-chan can come up with something."

Shikamaru hummed, his lazy green eyes sliding upwards to stare at the clouds as they walked. "Must be nice to get out of those heavy looking robes." He murmured,

Hiruzen chuckled. "Indeed it is. Those robes caused me to sweat more than running through Suna at noon."

Shikamaru didn't want to imagine that. He chuckled as he heard a distant shout and the mad crackle of his girlfriend. Hirzen looked up and chuckled with him when he saw his student chasing Naruto across the village.

"She probably caught him peeping."

"No, she told him she had a boyfriend. Troublesome. A Sannin breathing down my neck. Troublesome woman."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" He inquired.

Shikamaru pointed to his arm, which had the tattoo of Yoru. "He's laughing his arse off, and told me. Him and Kurama have a link.

"Hmm, that's pretty useful. Does distance hinder the link?"

Shikamaru paused in his step. '_Yoru_?'

_"As far as I can tell, distance isn't a problem."_

Shikamaru parroted the word to the Third and the Hokage donned a thoughtful expression.

They soon arrived in front of the Nara compound, and Shikamaru walked in, holding the door open for Hiruzen, who still held a dozing Hinari. "Oi, Okaa-san!"

"Shikamaru? Welcome home. Oh, Hokage-sama!"

Yoshino bowed and rushed to make some tea, "Yoshino-Chan, that's not necessary. We'll only be a moment. I'm training Shikamaru-kun for the final part of the Chūnin exams, though if you refrain from making this public."

Yoshino modded. "Of course." Then she spotted Hinari. "Hello Hina-Chan!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Oka-san, can you watch Hinari for a few hours? Hokage-sama and I may end up throwing jutsu around and I don't want to risk her getting hurt."

"Of course!" Hiruzen handed the now awake and bubbly toddler to Yoshino who promptly shooed the two men away.

Hiruzen chuckled. "I'm glad my granddaughter in all but blood is being cared for by such caring people. I had originally been worried when you and Naruto had came in and told me that Naruto had a child. Worried because you were both only twelve and I don't even know how to explain the relief I felt when I found out about Kakashi, Anko and Yoshino."

"I'm glad I found Naruto. She makes me happy, and I adore her and Hinari." Shikamaru said as he stared at the clouds overhead.

The two made their way through Konoha, towards the Hokage's training ground. Upon arriving, Shikamaru made sure he had his weapon pouches.

"Let's start with a warmup before we spar. These old bones haven't fought in many years."

Shikamaru nodded and began stretching before takin off for a lap around the training ground. He did a few pushups and sit ups before going through the basic academy kata. Warmed up, he watched the Hokage go through the Sarutobi clan kata and observed and potential openings and ways to counter certain attacks. Obviously the Hokage wasn't going to fight with the intent to kill, however, Shikamaru had a feeling he'd have to fight as though to kill to even have a slight chance at winning. Beating Orochimaru had been pure luck due to him underestimating his and Naruto's abilities.

"Ready, Shikamaru-kun?" The Hokage relaxed, not even a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Hai." Shikamaru wasn't going to act first, and waited for the Hokage to make the first move.

Hiruzen chuckled before disappearing. Shikamaru tensed, and blocked the first strike, dodged the second, and let the third send him flying back, getting away from the Third. His eye darted everywhere, trying to come up with a plan. He sent out a shadow which split into many tentacles, rushing the Hokage. Again the Hokage vanished and reappeared behind Shikamaru. A wall of shadows blocked the fist, reminding the aged Kage of the Sand Jinchūriki.

"Interesting." He murmured as his blows were blocked. It was as though the shadows were sentient. He sped up his blows, trying to see if there was a speed of which the shadows couldn't block. Finally when he maxed out, his hit landed, throwing the Nara across the field.

Shikamaru hit the ground so hard he bounced, and quickly maneuvered his body so that he could spring board off the ground and land safely. Shikamaru sighed and decided to rush the Hokage.

The Hokage blocked a hit and winced as he felt something pierce his arm. He looked down and saw a thin shadow in his arm. The second it retracted the Hokage backed up. Coming in contact with the Nara resulted in getting stabbed by his shadow. The further away from the Nara the shadows got, the slower they moved.

Or so he thought.

A shadow lance passed by his head and split into spikes, causing him to body switch with a log. Hiruzen decided to not hold back as much. Once more he vanished, and the two were locked in a force taijutsu battle, Shikamaru mainly blocking attacks that were definitely making a few bones creak.

The Hokage wasn't unharmed either though. Every blocked hit resulted in a stab from a shadow. The places were random, but definitely slowed him down. The Hokage was impressed, he was working up a sweat against a Chūnin.

They leapt apart and the Hokage fired several fireballs at the Nara, each absorbed by the shadows and returned. Shikamaru panted, he hadn't been prepared for that and had hastily used a _Kageton__: __Kage__ no Keika._He closed the shadow passage and started weaving a long string of seals. He glanced at the sun and sighed. It was noon so the attack wouldn't be as powerful as it could be, but nonetheless.

"_Kageton__: __Kageryūdan__ no Jutsu!"_Shikamaru slammed his hands down on the ground and from his shadow rose a shadowy dragon. The Nara ignored the grumbling from Yoru about how 'he could have just summoned me.' And rode the dragon to attack the Hokage, making the Dragon fire off _Kageton: Wangetsu Getsuei no Yaiba_.The crescent blades rushed the Hokage, who knew enough from Gekkou Hayates' attack that metal wouldn't stop the attack, and jumped far above them.

"_Kuchiyose__ no Jutsu: __Enma__(__sp__)!"_A giant monkey appeared and figuring out it was a spar, transformed into his adamantium bo staff. Sarutobi leapt and attacked the dragon, causing it to dispel. Shikamaru dropped to the ground panting, forming hand signs sloppily.

"_K-__Kageton__: __Kage__Senbon__Rendan__!"_

As a hail of shadow senbon rained down he immediately started more hand signs. "Kageton: Oriito Soutei!"

The Hokage found himself pinned in place. He looked at the Nara who was panting and sweating heavily, his chakra probably low. The raven tried to stand, and cursed as his legs gave out and his jutsu dropped. "I give." He muttered. He rolled over onto his back and watched the clouds.

Hiruzen stretched and released Enma. Shikamaru was strong. He did however, rely on his bloodline more than he should. He'd be one of the strongest in the leaf if he learned elemental jutsu and upped his Taijutsu training. The Hokage started forming a training plan for the tired Nara.

"When you have recovered a bit, stretch and do a lap around the training ground. Then you may go home. Come to the Hokage tower at five am to meet your taijutsu sensei. Although not the best Taijutsu specialist in Konoha, she has a... rather motivating way of training."

"Why five am?"

"Because that's when she returns from her mission." And will be the most irritable. Hiruzen carefully left that little fact out. "Her training will likely finish around noon, and by then you will come to the Hokage tower to find me so I can start you on elemental training."

Shikamaru sighed but nodded, standing and stretching before taking off at a sedate pace around the training ground. Hiruzen sighed as he realized he had to go back to paperwork and hot robes..

Naruto grinned as she managed to evade the Sannin for three hours before she just flashed away, laughing at his shout. She reappeared in the Nara main house and walked into the kitchen, where Yoshino was washing dishes and Hinari was toddling around.

"Mama here!"

Naruto swept her daughter up in her arms and laughed as Hinari giggled. She heard the ring door open. "Hey Shika! How was training with Jiji?"

"Troublesome."

Naruto laughed. "Of course. Well, you'll be glad to know that my godfather is after your head."

She scrunched her nose up as Shikamaru flicked it. "Troublesome."He murmured.

The two bid goodbye to Yoshino before dashing over the rooftops.

They were going to win the Chūnin exams.


End file.
